


A tale of two Toris

by thereasonyoucry



Series: Skeletons and a Nanny [1]
Category: Frisk - Fandom, Sans - Fandom, Undertale, o/c - Fandom, papyrus - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Blood, EventualSmut, FLUFFYFLUFF, Gaslighting, Misunderstandings, Multi, Romance, Sans - Freeform, Smut, allusiontoverybadthings, howdiditenduplikethis, howdoesonetag, ididntmeanforittostartlikethis, itstartedoffwithakiss, mommyissuestothemax, original - Freeform, possiblegore, slowburn, somanylies, swap, thisgotdarker, toomanypuns, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 69,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereasonyoucry/pseuds/thereasonyoucry
Summary: Sans had been dreaming about telling Toriel how he felt for years, but the day he’s worked up the courage to, he ends up asking the Nanny out instead.This description is terrible^ things never end up how you plan~ lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, okay so unlike my other work, this is going to be a lil more thought out, as I actually have a story in mind and it’s not just word barf and my own carnal desires. Comments are loved, as i’ll Never get better without criticism.

Sans hummed to himself as he shuffled down the busy street. Usually he wouldn't bother with the effort, his shortcuts were a much more efficient use of both time and effort, but today was special. Today Sans was going to do something that required more effort than just about anything he’d had to do up until now. Well, in this timeline anyway. 

The small skeleton did not allow those dark thoughts to cloud either his mood or his resolve. It was friday, and every friday Sans would come over to pick up Frisk from Toriel, and take them to Asgore. It was a small task for the Skeleton, but the timid way Toriel had asked, and the excited bleat she had let escape knowing she wouldn't have to associate with her ex made it all worth it. Sans fought the magic rising to colour his face at the memory. 

And so his new routine began. He would always come a little early, let Toriel invite him in for tea. They would sit back and throw puns back and forth until Frisk groaned and pulled Sans out the door. Frisk was getting into their pre-teens now, and like every young person coming into their own, found the prolonged interactions annoying and exhausting, unless of course, they were the spotlight.

Sans had become close with the duo since they had left the underground 5 years ago. It was a rough ride, but Sans was helpless to do anything but stick by Toriel and Frisks side through countless meetings, law changes, court dates. No matter how often it was explained to him, Sans couldn't for the life of him (heh, life) figure out why Humans were so cold and methodical. 

Of course, it was to be expected, they had condemned a whole race of living beings underground. The humans who consequently fell after were also no role models, although they had been children, so there was a modicum of forgiveness that should be applied. Sans still couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness when he was around the fleshy beings of the surface. 

Weather Sans liked it or not, however, integration was well met. In the 5 years they had been around, more work had been done in equality studies and implementation than the past 100 years of human history. Of course you had your anti-Monster groups, there were always radicals when a difference of opinion came to play, but on a whole, things had turned out okay. 

The streets around him bustled with humans and monsters, some friends, some couples. Fusion food stores were popping up, and Muffetts was overwhelming the human competition for both Coffee and Confectionaries. Things were safe, things were good. 

There were finally no surprises, no resets, no scripts. They were out and free, and after 2 years of no human-monster attacks, Sans finally felt at peace enough to take a risk.

Anyone could tell you, Sans didn't take risks. He wasn't what anyone would consider an adrenaline junky, he didn't crave drama. Sans liked his days lazy and slow, his ketchup cold and his burgers warm. Which is why it had taken so long to gather up the energy and self-will to do this.

He was going to ask to come back over after Dropping off Frisk. 

Of course, He had visited countless times, but the only time he and Toriel had spent alone together consisted of birthday shopping for the kid. He wanted some time alone with the beautiful goat woman, loving mother and guide for the monsters through this difficult time. He wanted to joke with her and try her pie. Maybe he’d try a few of his raunchier puns, since the kid wouldn't be around to peep or repeat anything. 

Sans stopped himself before his thoughts became too vulgar. He couldn't shame Toriel like that. No, no, today would be sweet. And romantic. Maybe. Maybe just some romance-based humor. Sans really had never been good with the doing actual things side of relationships, but stars if that woman wasn't the only one he’d try for. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't long before the stout skelly found himself standing in front of the Dreemur mansion. Of course, it irked Sans that Toriel had kept Asgore’s last name, but as the two were separated, living on seperate sides of the town, in separate housing (Asgore had the Dreemur ESTATE) it was no more than a passing annoyance. With a deep breath, and a quick shake, Sans shuffled his pink slippers up the sidewalk and tentatively knocked on the large oak door. 

“ knock. knock” He waited for that familiar soft bleat of a response, but it never came. After a few moments, he tried again, a little louder this time. 

“ knock, knock!” Well that wasn't right. Toriel should be home. She hadn’t told Sans of any other plans. He was about to pull out his cellphone and check when a loud crash sounded from inside the house, and two voices fought each other for dominance through the door.

“Just a minute-- ahhh” 

“NO!!! You owe me one more song!!!” 

“I need to answer the door, Frisk don't be rude!!”

The crash turned into shuffling, scraping, and a large thud against the door, before it slowly creeped open. An eye peeked out. It wasn't the deep brown eyes set into the olive skin he’d come to know. It wasn’t the sweet soft brown of the goat-mothers. No this eye was human. It was rather large, the pupil seemed to be at least, but the iris surrounding it was a light sky blue, with a small swipe of yellow around the pupil. The effect was Dazzling, as one moment the eye looked light as the sky, the next it shone like an emerald, depending on how the light hit it. 

Sans, however, was unconcerned with the eye. He was much more concerned with everything attached to it. The door opened wider to reveal a matching eye to the first, separated by a perky nose. A small sheepish smile set into a round face, surrounded by a mess of strawberry blonde waves. This face was warm and inviting, and as it took in Sans staring, blood rushed to colour the cheeks. Sans found it oddly endearing. 

“Whose there!?” The lips parted and the voice that came out was sing-songy and sweet, if a bit nasally. With the door fully open, Sans was able to size up this new human. It was sweet smelling and squishy, but strong, as Sans could see muscles outlined in the tight maroon pants it wore. It was also wearing a green sweater, which Frisk could now be seen clutching onto. The humans stance was sure, and although its voice wavered, Sans could see the protective angle of its stance. He relaxed. 

“ i am” He said simply. The bait having been laid, he waited for a bite. 

“I am, Who?” It asked, the smile widening at the realization of the joke. 

“ that’s uh, what i wanted to know.” Sans replied, and Frisk giggled. They ran up to Sans, throwing their small arms arond his shoulders. Sans Chuckled at the kid’s enthusiasm. 

“She’s my new Nanny!!!” Frisk shouted, a little too close to his head. He hugged the kid back before setting them down. 

“ nanny huh? you must have been pretty crazy for tori to hire backup” Frisk nodded happily, their brown hair bouncing, it had grown down to their shoulders now, but it was still the messy mop he remembered from the underground. He turned to the girl now, holding his hand out for a handshake with a mischevious glint in his eyelight. “ well, it’s always nice to meet a new friend. heya, i’m sans. sans the skeleton.”

She eyed the hand carefully. The girl wasn’t tall by any means, but she did stand an inch or two taller than the skeleton. He was surprised when, instead of meeting his hand in a shake, she held hers out to be taken. 

“I am Victoria, yes, like Queen Victoria, the human.” She grinned wide, and Sans noticed she was missing a back molar. Odd, but not something you’d notice unless you were looking for it. Sans wondered why he had even noticed. Before he could raise his hand to meet hers, she grabbed his fingers with an iron grip, avoiding the whoopee cushion in his palm. “ But everyone calls me Tori. Victoria is for close friends, and enemies only.” She winked, and let go, turning on her heel to gesture inside. Sans could swear he caught a glimpse of red on her cheeks again, but before he could respond, Frisk was tugging his arm and leading him inside the familiar house. 

It still smelled of butterscotch and cinnamon, old habit die hard, he supposed. But he could definitely smell that odd sweet fragrance of this new human starting to seep into the rooms. He allowed himself to be guided into the livingroom, and sat at the couch. It looked like they had been playing some kind of singing game on a small white console…. a Wii, Sans thought. He had played a few video games, but all in all thought they were a bit too much effort, and he only played when Paps wanted to. 

He found a bottle of ketchup shoved in his hand, and he looked up to see the human, Tori, stars that was going to take some getting used to. She looked a bit nervous. 

“Miss Dreemur said she usually makes tea, but I’m rubbish at the timing, so Frisk said this would work.” He thanked her, and took a swig of the tangy liquid. 

“ so how long have you been here? tori...el didnt mention ya, and i was here last week.” He asked, as Frisk played with the wii remotes, seemingly to select a song. Sans had heard something about another song, they must have been singing, no wonder they didnt hear the door. 

“Ah… well it had become apparent to Miss Dreemur that Frisk needed…. some human guidance. We have a lot of things to deal with as we age, and Frisk is coming upon a time when…. They’re gonna need a human to talk to. Humans are gross, compared to monsters.” Her perky nose wrinkled, but Frisk cut her off.

“Miss Tori, dont talk about that stuff with HIM” Frisk cried, their face turning red. Tori relented with a small chuckle, and sat next to the skeleton on the couch. 

“Haha, very well, have you picked a song? I hope you dont mind Sans, but I do owe Frisk one more. I said 8 songs after they cleaned their room.” She looked a little worried, causing Sans to chuckle again. Weird, why did he feel so relaxed here? Tori smiled as Sans motioned for the two to continue. 

“ nahh, i never miss an opportunity to be lazy” He said, slumping into the soft cushions on the couch, his jacket riding up to smother him in warmth. He took some time to ponder the situation as the humans began singing an upbeat melody. They were off key, due to smiling so hard as they danced around each other and struggled to keep the song going on the screen. Why hadn’t Toriel told him about this? The goat woman had called Sans over smaller decisions, it seemed odd that he hadn’t heard about this. Not that he could, or should expect it. Come to think of it, where was Toriel? She hadn’t even let him know she was going to be gone. 

He pulled his phone out again, fully this time, and noticed two unread messages. The first from Frisk, telling him that they had a suprise for him today. Well, it was definitely a suprise, he thought as he threw a glance at the two again. The next was, surprisingly, from Toriel.

*gotmygoat*- Sans, I apologize as I wasn’t able to contact you earlier. I have been graced with an opportunity to visit the capital, and speak for the monster council as Asgore has been unsuccessful in our recent motion. As such, I will be unable to see you for tea today. Frisk will be accompanied by their new nanny. I do hope you will judge her to be an appropriate guardian for Frisk in my absence. She is quite kind, but perhaps dont GOAT her on. She can be a bit HARD HEADDED and BLEAT out some inapropriate language. Teehee. I will call you upon my arrival to hear your thoughts. Thank you, Sans.

Well, that cleared things up a bit. Sans chuckled at the bad puns, but they did make him curious. Don’t goad her on eh? Aside from the small show of flair at the door, this girl seemed like all rainbows an sunshine. His sockets narrowed. The humans were distracted in the chorus of their song, so Sans figured he could get away with a quick CHECK.

VICTORIA 5 ATK 10 DEF  
LV 2  
EXP 10  
*Your greatest Friend, or your Worst enemy.  
*No Blueberries

Uhh… Sans CHECKed again. Nope, that wasn’t a fluke. That was a LV 2. This sweet girl suddenly didnt seem so innocent. When the song ended, sans was staring holes into this new human. 

He wanted to know some things. This woman showed up out of nowhere, and snuck her way into the lives of the only two people Sans cared about aside from his cool younger brother. Now wasn’t the time. In front of Frisk, he knew the kid wouldn’t take well to Sans questioning. The way those brown eyes gazed up at the older human, Frisk was enchanted. How had that happened in less than a week? 

As hard as Sans tried, he couldn’t deny he could understand why. In the few minutes he had been here, he felt at ease. The girls physical presence was unimposing, and almost comforting. It reminded him of Toriel, and he knew that connection is what led to this girl suddenly being Frisks new best friend. 

The two high fived, and Frisk shuffled to put away the games and console, as Tori turned around to face Sans. He looked at her questioningly, as a small smile graced her lips once again. She stepped to stand in front of him on the couch, and she bent at the waist, leaning forward to place her hands on the couch on either side of Sans head. It all happened surprisingly fast, her face was close to his, and he could feel her hot breath on his bones. He was frozen still, unsure of what was happening, until she moved to whisper in the small hollow where his ear would be. 

“Sans, if you ever CHECK me again, without my permission, we’re gonna have a bad time.” Her voice was low and eerily threatening. Sans felt an involuntary shiver run down his spine. As soon as it happened, she was up and away, helping Frisk pack their bag for the weekend. Her demeanor was bright and cheery once again, no trace of the threatening aura she had been throwing at Sans. 

Now, he knew he needed answers. Sooner rather than later. This little human girl had no clue who she was dealing with, but he was going to show her. Putting on his careless grin, he walked with the two to the front door, tossing his empty ketchup bottle in the trash on the way. Frisk whined when they reached the door and Tori stopped. 

“You’re not coming over today!?” Frisk sounded upset. 

So, sans thought, she had been to Asgore’s too huh? It wasn’t that odd, he supposed. Why wouldn’t Frisk have the same nanny in either household? But something in Frisks tone struck a nerve, so to speak. 

“Not today, your dad wants to spend some family time with you. I’ll ask Asgore if i can come over before bedtime though, I know you still need to hear the end of my story.” Frisk nodded happily. So Asgore was on a first name basis huh? More and more questions were popping up. The sudden realization that he didnt actually know what was going on bothered him, but he didnt let it show. This wasn’t the underground. New things happened, things changed. 

Wasn’t that supposed to be what today was anyway? A Change? 

“ well,” Sans started, turning to Tori before Frisk got too far, “ if you aren’t busy, would you wanna go grab a bite to eat after i drop the kid off?” To Sans suprise, her face was once again bathed in that reddish tint. 

“Oh! Um… A bite? Sure yeah. I haven’t been out in awhile…” She chuckled… nervously? Sans couldn’t tell. She handed him her phone. Oh, right, he entered his number quickly, and called himself. 

“ alright then, see ya buddy” Sans waved as he started off after Frisk. 

“See ya, Sans” 

Frisk eyed him with a mischevious look when he caught up to them. Sans ignored it. Whatever the kid had or hadn’t heard, he didnt want it getting back to their mom. Best to keep the situation from gaining too much attention. He distracted Frisk with a classic Dad joke, and relaxed when they didnt bring up the new Nanny. Good, he didnt need things getting out of hand.

He was already on a date with the wrong Tori


	2. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillbys is always fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the peace while it lasts

Tori fussed about the Dreemur household in a daze. Toriel had warned her that Sans was… interesting. But she had never dreamed he would be so…. Intense. He almost seemed like a cornered animal, the way he stared the whole time. She put the last of the dishes away, and took a brisk walk around the rooms to make sure everything was in order. 

The odd skeleton had something to say, that was for certain. It had taken everything in her not to rip into him the moment she felt his magic wash over her for a CHECK. With the audacity to do so behind her back. Did he really think she wouldn’t notice? Did he even know how intrusive that was? No. No… she had to remind herself. Of course he doesn't. No one does. Monsters work on a different level of intimacy. It probably wasn't the issue she was making it out to be.

But the feeling of his magic seeping into her core, washing over her soul and swirling through her mind made her uncomfortable. It was different than the CHECKs she had experienced (at polite request) from other monsters. It was sneaky and elusive, like she couldn't quite pin down where or WHAT he was CHECKing. Tori didn't care for being nervous. She lived her life with a slow calm, and prided herself on her reaction under pressure. But this little skeleton threw her off.

Either way, the skeleton wanted answers, and so did she. And she needed them before 8:30pm because she’d be damned if she missed out on finishing her story for Frisk. A smile lit her face when her thoughts turned to her little protege. The kid was wonderful, and Tori was glad for the opportunity to work with them. That wasn’t about to be sacrificed over some dumb skeleton boy and his issues.

Even if he did smell like sandalwood and mint... She shook her head again. No, answers are what she wanted. Why was he CHECKing her? She doubted he knew why she was there, but there was something that tipped him off, and she was going to find out what that was. Sliding her pristine white shoes on, she closed Toriels giant door behind her and locked it with the spare key, pulling out her phone she sent two messages. 

 

To: Asgore~  
Would it be alright if I came by tonight? Frisk wanted me to finish their bedtime story.

To:SpoopySpoopySkeleton  
Hey, the house is cleaned out and pristine, much like my stomach. Still want food?

She grinned and pocketed her phone, not expecting an immediate response. Asgore’s was way across town. Turning in the general direction, she started off down the street. Might as well meet somewhere in the middle right?

Her steps echoed through the streets, broken only by the occasional vehicle or bystander walking by. Things were winding down, it was nearing dinner and the sky was getting dark. It was later in the year, not cold enough to snow, but cold enough to elict a small shiver from Tori as she crossed her arms. It wasn't long, sooner than she expected, when she felt her phone buzz. Pulling it out, she looked at the message. 

From:SpoopySpoopySkeleton  
have you been to grillbys? they’ve got the best burg.

To:SpoopySpoopySkeleton  
Sounds good!!! I’ve been a few times, I can be there in 20.

Her pace sped up as she jogged down the street. It was a great way to warm up, and she was pleasantly surprised when Sans suggested the place. Toriel and Frisk had taken her a few times, and she had been once with Asgore…. But she didn't let her thoughts dwell on that too long. She was enraptured by the small bar and grill, and her favourite monster at the moment was the fire elemental that ran the whole shindig.

Tori had always liked fire. It was a common habit of small human children to be attracted to flames, probably an extension of their destructive habits. But, issues or not, flames and fire set off a sense of wonder that little else held in this dying world. So the first time she had lain eyes on the fire elemental, she had almost wept. He was beautiful, a dark form enshrouded by blazing orange and yellow flames. Tori had marveled at how his smart vest and dress pants never caught aflame. The way he moved, the soft smoulder of his voice when he spoke, which was rarely. She had gaped so much, open mouthed at that, that he had chuckled at her and extended his hand. 

His touch had been warm, like holding a heating pad, it was surprising to feel the flames lick across the surface of her skin, and the hum of magic in the fingers that she traced under the blaze. Grillby had been so amused by her entrancement, that it had become a bit of a ritual to them, when she entered the place, no matter who she was with, she would take a moment to sit and marvel at the fire monsters being. 

She was well aware how childlike she acted around him. Somehow she didn't mind, and Grillby never voiced any complaints, not that he voiced much of anything. 

Tori smiled at the memories, the warmth of them helping stave off the chill that had picked up with the wind. Her hair started to whip dangerously, and she brushed it back and broke into a run when the first whip-like tendril of hair decided to assault her eye. 

She made it to the bar in 10 minutes, huffing to catch her breath against the side of the building before going in. Monsters and a few humans gave her odd looks, but she didnt care. The only thing she cared about was that sweet sweet oxygen, and making the colour fade from her cherry red face before she went in. 

With a small vow to work out more often, or at least bring a hair-tie, She slipped into the bar. It was fairly busy, but nothing near a usual friday night. There were a few of the K-9 Patrol (formerly royal guards) at one of the tables, a few odd and end monsters scattered through the bar, as well as a couple of polar bears in the corner, whispering things to each other to cause warm blushes. Tori smiled and made her way to her favourite spot, up at the bar, front and center. 

“Grilllllbyyyyyyyy!!!!” She called, leaning around the large monster beside her to find her favourite bartender. Oddly enough, she didn't see the flames she was looking for. Instead, she turned back to see the grinning face of the skeleton who had seated himself next to her. She grinned at him.

“Well, that was fast. Isn’t Asgore’s place on the other side of town?” Grillby’s was decidedly closer to Toriels than the goat-kings’. 

“ ‘s not too bad” He shrugged. His low voice ran though Tori’s bones with a sensation that made her shiver. “ i know a shortcut. y’know what they say, laziness is the father of innovation.” 

It was then that Grillby decided to make his appearance, walking out of the kitchen carrying two plates with heaping burgers and a large side of fries. He stopped for a moment, seemingly shocked when he saw the girl sitting with the small skeleton, but he said nothing. 

Tori however, smiled widely when the flame monster set the plates down in front of them.  
“Hey Grillby!!” She greeted him warmly, and held out her hand for his. Grillby hesitated, but she didn’t notice. She began her usual exploration of his hand with hers, almost purring from the warm sensations. Sans cleared his throat, metaphorically that is.

“ should I uh… give you two some space?” He chuckled “things are getting pretty heated. never pegged you as one to be so handsy. “ Tori looked at the small skeleton with a sheepish smile as she withdrew her hand. Grillby wandered off to attend other customers, with a sizzle goodbye.

“I’m sorry, That’s so rude of me.” She said, biting her lip. “It’s just such an odd sensation. Flames that don’t burn. Don’t get me wrong, I’m amazed by the fur and scales and skin and metal of monsters. You’re all so diverse!!!” She raised a small hand over her mouth again, seeming to cut herself off. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be insensitive.”

Tori watched an array of emotions spread across the small skeletons face at her outburst. It was odd, the way his bones seemed to MOVE. She resisted the urge to reach out, making him feel like some sort of wonder at a freak show wasn’t going to help anything. She needed him to trust her. To her surprise, he just laughed.

“ nah, It’s flattering really.” He mused for a moment, and Tori couldn’t name the feeling as the eye lights in his dark sockets ran over her. She felt like he was sizing her up, but for what? 

A meal, was the first thought to some to mind, but that was silly. Monsters don’t eat people, she pushed that thought away. 

For a fight? Tori has threatened him, but not too badly. And he had overstepped his boundaries. Otherwise neither of them had been hostile. She raked her mind. Wait, they were out now. He had asked her out… to eat… oh.

Tori realized with a sudden jolt, this wasn’t just a friendly hangout. He wanted to…. with her…. oh no no no. That was a dangerous path and one Tori did not want to travel down. 

“ i may just be ‘bare bones’ so to speak, but, uh, you’ll really only gonna get two chances if ya wanna feel a living bone too” he winked, and laughed heartily when Tori flushes bright red and looked panicked. “ ha ha ha, relax, pal, I’m harmless.”

His eye lights flicked out for a moment, and Tori wondered for a moment just how good a liar this skeleton was. But then they were back, his demeanor relaxed. He raised his hand to Tori, palm up. An invitation. 

After a beat, Tori reached foreword and ran her fingertips over the bones. They were warm, and seemed to hum with electricity that could t quite reach her fingertips. His magic. It was soft, but unusually strong. 

After a few moments, when she had throurougly explored every space between each bone, his hand closed around hers. Tori looked up, confused, but she didn’t feel frightened. His touch was firm, but not painful. 

The crackle of magic echoed in her ears and she watched a blue flame burst through a single one of the skeletons sockets. It died down, leaving one small blue eye light, and as Tori glanced past Sans, she froze. Everyone was frozen, though unusually still, unlike Tori, with her rapidly increasing breaths. Time around them had stopped. Tori finally started to panic.

Normal magic can’t do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paint me like one of your French girls.


	3. Bubbled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans really shouldn’t assume

Sans’ grin spread as he took in the humans widening eyes. There was always a rush of power when he used this magic. It wouldn’t last long, but he didn't need it to. The crackling magic that flooded the room created the illusion of a clear orb around the two, putting the world outside on PAUSE.

His shortcuts were so much easier. Just a short burst. Not that Sans was lacking in magic, it was the one area he didn't quite fall short of other monsters. No, the issue was the enormous amount of energy to maintain it. He vaguely regretted that he was expending so much energy on this cute little human, instead of the woman he had wanted to woo tonight. Ah well, best to get it done and over with. 

“ alright, kid, i’m gonna make this quick. you seem harmless, but Toriel and Frisk are VERY important to me.” He chuckled, “ and I’m not gonna lie, some random human dropping in, being so cozy, it's a little suspicious…” He trailed off, watching her face for the reaction. 

Her face contorted a few times, confusion, realization, anger, until finally settling on an uncaring expression. Carefree and lazy. Sans recognized it almost immediately as his own. Of course, her face was completely different than his, more angles, skin. The trick was in the eyes. How she was able to manage his empty eyed stare, without empty sockets, was impressive.

Luckily Sans was no spring chicken, and manipulation was never below him. Sometimes you just had to tweak some things to make life run smoothly. Years underground had taught him that, the first year above ground with Papyrus really hammered it home though. 

The taller skeleton was the best. The coolest guy Sans knew, but he could be brash. Unthinking and exuberant, Papyrus was a loose cannon, and could get into trouble easily. Would have, had Sans not bent a few truths, or been careful with his words. The sense of security in seeing something so familiar didn't affect him, only tipped him off that the human was most definitely going to lie, or at least not tell the whole truth. 

She opened her mouth to speak, and hesitated. Sans watched her lips, small beads of sweat beginning to form on his skull. This was starting to wear on him, and she was stalling. Her pretty pink lips were moving slightly, as if she were pantomiming what she might say. Sans couldn’t help but be distracted, and he found himself resisting the urge to reach out and run a finger across that trembling lip. See if it was as soft as it looked. 

“ so give it to me straight, hun, why are you here?” He drawled lazily, leaning back. He took a moment to let his eyes run over this human. Her lips were still moving silently, and the buzz in the back of Sans’ cranium started to get louder. He wished she would just TALK already, he didn't want to threaten any more than he already had. Sure, the girl was probably a dirty liar and had DEFINITELY killed before. But so had Sans, it wasn't reason enough to hate her. 

That was when he noticed. This pain, it wasn't his usual headache from concentration. This was a foreign feeling, seeping into the back of his skull. His sockets widened and the human girl smiled, the expression somewhat cruel. 

“Did you know, Sans, thats its considered rude to trap someone in a temporal bubble if they weren't asked first.” Her silent mouthing was replaced by the sweet sing-song voice. She looked around the bubble lazily, and Sans realized with a growing dread that he couldn't move. The pain was seeping away in the same direction it had emerged, until finally his mind clouded with a warm fuzzy feeling. The smell of honey. Her magic. 

“Under more romantic circumstances, perhaps this wouldn't be so intrusive….” Her hand reached out to caress his cheekbone, fingers running lightly down the side of his oddly fused mandible. She gripped his chin in her hand and tipped his face slightly up to hers. 

“But as it stands, very rude. Though it’s not a CHECK, so it’s not like you directly defied my request.” Her hand dropped into her lap and she cocked her head to the side, as if waiting for a response. None came, as Sans tried to speak, but only a strangled squeak was able to escape his teeth. 

Sans could feel her magic rushing into his skull, it was fast, too fast. A healthy dose of magic would heal someone, too much magic left a monster (or human, for that matter) drunk as hell. He tried, and failed to move, to call off the magic…. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tori smiled as she saw the cloudy dreamlike expression take over the skeletons face. She really hadn’t wanted to resort to this, but he had set off a fight or flight response, these were the consequences. 

The lil time bubble wasn’t easy for her to maintain, and she threw a silent complement to Sans. For how fragile and tiny he seemed, there was a powerful magic well in this monster. Could he be…. a boss monster? No. It didnt seem likely. She cut off the flow of her magic when she saw the honey-coloured clouds fog his eye sockets. He was good and drunk off of her down home magic. 

Tori took a moment to fight back the prideful beast that threatened to rear its head. This skeleton had messed with some strong magic, and maintaining it for him drew from a well of emotion she didnt want to allow any control. Handling magic this powerful was dangerous, a lesser being could easily be consumed by power and go mad. She was no lesser being however, and it seemed, neither was he. 

This Piqued Tori’s interest. She leaned forward, the skeleton’s chin still gripped in her fingers. He could be useful, so she’d better not leave any traces. She sweetened her tone once again, and spoke slowly, clearly.

“I am Tori, a human Nanny, here to help Frisk. I don't want to hurt anyone. You don't need to fear me.” As long as you don't get in my way. She leaned back, releasing his chin. He swayed a little dreamily and blinked. Good, he wasn’t too far gone. She continued, “Now why did you bring me here and try and trap me? Who are you?”

“ im sans. sans the skeleton. toriel asked me to check on your soul.” He answered dreamily. Tori furrowed her brows. 

“Toriel CHECKED me when I began working. She saw no Issue. Why did you?” She barked, possibly too harsh as the skeletons eyes went wide and he leaned away slightly. Shit. She cooed, “It’s okay, it’s okay, can you answer me please?” 

“you have a high LV. well high for a human. it was my job in the underground to judge those who have killed so wantonly.” He drawled, his grin tugging at his cheekbones. “Are you a killer bee? ‘cause your honey’s sweet to me.” The unexpected line made her blush. 

Okay, well that was close. She dodged a bullet if this guy was really the underground’s JUDGE. She wouldn’t see Frisk ever again if he even got a glimpse inside her soul. It suddenly made her grateful for the days of recovery using this kind of power was going to cause. Her own personal magic was running thin, the magic she ripped from the void to aid in this temporal pause was retreating. Time was up.

With a few adjustments, such as grabbing a few shot glasses from the other side of the bar and turning them upside down in front of Sans, and taking a few large bites of his burger, as well as her own, she called off the bubble as she swallowed a too-large mouthful. 

Sans head hit the bar in front of him with a hollow thud, and Tori grimaced. Oops, maybe she had gone overboard. She reached out and gently tickled the back of his skull. 

“Heyyyy~” She sang softly, rubbing the spot the had tickled, “Time to wake up Sansy, you’re drunk.” She grinned as the skeleton stirred, bones scraping against the wood as he drug his head up to find the voice.

“ oh, hey bud.” He said simply, his low baritone slurring slightly. “ what happened? I don’ remember drinkinnn…” His sockets were half closed, the shimmering amber clouds still present but fading quickly. 

“Well, we didn’t start out the night with the INTENTION of drinking….” Tori giggled, eyeing Sans carefully, judging his reaction to her informal suggestion. 

“ yeah, i guess you’re right…” he mumbled…. “ s’not too late is it? what time is it?” He looked around groggily, and Tori couldn’t help but coo at how cute he was in his half-delirious state. He looked so fragile, she just wanted to wrap him up in a burrito blanket and…. well she wasn’t sure what she’d do after that but damn if it wouldn’t be wholesome. It was a nice change of pace from the giddy desire she had felt earlier. This was manageable. And understandable. No conflicted emotions here. 

“Haha, I dunno, but I gotta go. See ya around, Sansy Boy!!!” Her voice was light and cheerful, and she hobbled off, her exhaustion hitting her hard, making it easy to play the drunk girl stumbling home. 

As it was, instead of stumbling home, she stumbled onto the train. Ridding the bumpy vehicle across town hurt, but it was better than the walk, and she was running a little late after her magic escapade with Sans. Wait, no she wasn’t. 

She groaned, she forgot. Time had paused. It was still barely past 7pm. 

It was fine. Frisk wouldn’t mind her being early, and Asgore…. well she would make it up to him. Even as her muscles and bones screamed in protest, she dragged herself off the train as it approached her stop. Just a little further. 

Asgore could help.

It wasn’t until then she realized how much energy she had actually consumed. Her breathing was labored, each breath turning into a wheeze. A cold seeped into her fingertips and began to trail up her arms. She broke out into a sprint when she saw the goat kings grounds, she knocked on the door weakly. It was all she could manage as she leaned against the heavy door, closing her eyes and trying to summon every ounce of strength she had. 

She almost let out a sob as the doors opened, and instead of the cold metal of the door, Tori was laying against the warm stomach of the towering Goat-monster. He was dressed quite casually in slacks and a button-down, and Tori burrowed between two buttons on his shirt to find the fur there and nuzzle it. 

“My dear, what is wrong?” The low growl of Asgore’s voice resonated through her bones and she relaxed. “What has happened? Why are you so drained? Darling, come in. Come in…” Asgore wrapped two large arms around the smaller human woman and led her gently into the house, planting a small kiss on her head before shutting the door behind him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sans stood outside the Asgore Estate for a good, long while. Assessing what he just saw. Through his haze, he could remember bits and pieces of his and Tori’s conversation. But for the life of him, he couldn’t remember exactly what had happened when he’d put them on PAUSE. It was disconcerting. Sans had memories that lasted through hundreds of Resets. He had been drunk before, yes, but he had never gotten blackout drunk. And the fact that they had only been there for a total of a half hour the entire time. Grillby had looked at him questioningly when he asked how much he drank. 

So he followed Tori, it was rather simple, after his head had some time to clear, her scent seemed stronger somehow, and it wasn’t hard to follow it through the city back to Asgore’s. Oh right, he had forgotten she said something about a story. But sans couldn’t help think that she didnt look to well. Several times he thought about stepping out and offering some help, but that would have made his actions obvious to anyone, and Sans could tell that there was going to have to be no more slipping up around this woman. No more blackouts. 

Things weren’t adding up. And the worst part of it all, was that even though this girl was an obvious liar, deceitful, and possibly dangerous, he couldn’t help the well of possession that brewed. Seeing her lurch into Asgore’s arms like that… Sans had no basis for it, no reason, but everything in his being wanted to teleport up there. Wanted to rip that sweet smelling bundle of lies and trickery away from Asgore. She wasn’t drunk, no, she was low on magic. And the way Asgore’s paw had trailed the small of her back as they turned…. Sans knew exactly how Tori was getting a refill. He bit back a snarl that threatened to form at the thought. It should be him. He shouldn’t feel this way. He needed to know why. Why she made him feel so disoriented and on fire. How she could make him forget….

He was drunk on her, and it was addicting. 

It needed to stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you don’t give your authors enough sleep or relaxation, I apologize if this chapter feels forced. Muh braiiiin.


	4. Furrybait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small, smutty chapter~  
> Plz forgive me

“Frisk’s asleep” Tori’s quiet voice rang clear through Asgore’s reading room, and the large goat king’s eyes flashed to hers. His massive paws gently removing his reading glasses and setting them with the book he was reading onto the table next to him. 

Within an instant, Tori felt herself pinned back against the closed door behind her, her stout frame enveloped in his massive one. She shivered as his breath caressed the side of her neck, his voice a low growl.

“Now, my dear, you have some explaining to do.” His words were soft, but she could hear the slightly dangerous undertone in his voice. “Why is it Frisk was telling me you had a date with Sans? Why, my dear, did you stumble here, drained of magic and smelling like old bones….” He trailed off. Tori snorted in response.

“Jealous much? In case you forgot….” She wiggled against him, a small smile playing her lips when his body gave a harsh shudder, “ I’m your kid’s nanny, not your wife…” She found his ear, nuzzling her way there, “ and I’m not your girlfriend. Imagine the uproar, Toriel would never let me around Frisk again….” Her eyes narrowed, and she paused to make sure Asgore understood what she was saying. He pulled back, to look her in the eyes. She examined the jealous pain in his furry face, his large eyes betraying his harsh demeanor. 

“Stop… it seems Toriel asked him to ‘judge’ me or whatever…” Tori turned her head away, she felt slightly offended. She had been nothing but courteous to that woman. “I had to sway him a bit… he dosent like me too much.” She added, with a small smile to Asgore as his demeanor relaxed considerably. “You know, if Tori kicks me out, I have to go back. No Frisk, no me.” Her voice turned to a whisper as the monster nuzzled her neck affectionately. 

“Okay okay, I acted rashly. I am not above admitting when i have wronged.” His voice was a more pleasant grumble now, and Tori relaxed. She wasn’t in a state for a long fight. She needed magic, and this lovely, strong monster was going to help her out. She could feel the shift in the air as his tongue lapped at a sensitive spot under her ear. She whimpered, and allowed her arms to reach up and twine around his broad shoulders. 

Asgore shifted, with little effort he swooped the small human into his arms, and her legs attempted to cling around his middle, It didnt quite make it. She would never get used to the soft feeling of his fur, and she luxuriated in the strong feeling of his muscled moving underneath. Strong, warm, his very presence emanated peace and tranquility. 

She liked to think that she was only here because she was supposed to be. When she had first approached the King of monsters, she was surprised to learn he was such a softy. The tales her family passed down through generations told of a fierce and deadly warrior. 

The monster who had appeared before her summons was nothing like the stories had told. He had sat patiently, at the small tea shop he had requested. They sipped Earl Grey, while Tori explained who she was and why she was there. She had bent a few truths, however, her story was so well braided into the truth, that a regular soul check would show her as sincere and inhostile. 

Asgore had helped ease the transition with Toriel, however, Tori had had to tap into the void to help sway the goat-maid’s mind. She was fiercely protective, but the week that she had spent with the woman thus far had been pleasant. Tori wasn’t happy to know her meddling hadn’t left the woman without a trace of doubt. Her ability to bend the mind was something Tori took pride in, it was her gift alone in the family, and a unique gift was rare.

Her thoughts were thrown back to reality as she was thrown onto a large double-fluffed bed. Her eyes traveled up the form of the king, taking in his regal air with a seductive smile. 

“My Dear, let’s fix you up, I wish to eradicate every trace of that skullbrained monsters stench.” Tori’s eyebrows shot up at his tone. It was unlike him to be so harsh. Perhaps she would have to delve into that possible past soon. She was slightly offended as well, she had enjoyed the skeletons scent. But that was for another time, as a furred paw began lightly tracing up her leg, dancing around the hem of her maroon jeans. 

She whimpered and wiggled her hips, encouraging Asgore to slide them off with well-trained hands. She shivered as his fur brushed against her skin, sending whisks of pleasure flitting through her body. 

Asgore tossed the jeans away and Tori climbed up on her knees to begin undoing the belt of the large bathrobe he was in, stopping occasionally to nuzzle through the fur she revealed. The robe fell open to reveal that he had prepared ahead of time. The king was unclothed underneath his robe, and his large member sprang out readily, begging for attention. 

Tori sat back on her heels and looked him in the eyes, slowly pulling the hem of her sweater over her head, delighting in the sharp intake of breath, and the paw that reached out to meet the twitch his cock gave at the knowledge that she rarely wore a bra, and tonight was no exception. 

Tori leaned forward and gave the head of his cock a teasing lick, eliciting an excited growl. She was far to tired to really be of any service though. Luckily, Asgore seemed to sense this as he gently pushed her back, his hands on her shoulders before tracing down the rest of her body. He took his time with her breasts, teasing one nipple, then the other, until she was squirming and gasping, threatening to be a little too loud. 

She buried her teeth into the meat of her thumb when Asgore suddenly lifted her legs, hooking them over his broad hips and letting his head gently nudge at her wet folds. She squirmed against him, and he had to lean over the bed to bite at the comforter beside her, masking his carnal growls as he buried himself deep. 

Asgore waited a moment, allowing the mewling human underneath him to adjust to his size before he began a slow steady pace. Tori gasped at the sensation. He was large, not too large to handle, but the felt full to the brim, and every movement of him inside her sent wave after wave of fulfilled pleasure rocking through her. His breathing became harsh and ragged, and Tori felt that tight spring of pleasure wind up in the pit of her stomach. Asgore’s thrusts became faster and faster, their low mound and harsh breath filling the quiet room with a taboo haze. 

A low keen signaled her release, and the spamming of her tight wet walls sent asgore over the edge, and he emptied a well received load of magic into the twitching woman. Tori sighed in delight as the shudders of their release died down, and the goat monster lifted some of his weight off of her as he slid out. 

He crawled onto the bed next to her, and Tori shimmied so that she could lay her head on his shoulder, fingers grazing through his soft fur, both trying to catch their breath. 

“Thank you~” Tori whispered, in a singsong voice that was full of contentment. She could already feel the magic seeping back into her soul…. but it wasn’t enough. They both knew that, and after a few minutes of cuddling and sweet whispers, Tori rolled on top of the king, proclaiming herself queen of the mountain. The gesture led to a fervent match to see who could come out on top.

In the end, when Asgore was content with her scent, and Tori was listening to the low snore that rumbled from the monster, she slipped away and out the front door, leaving only a small kiss to the goat kings cheek as a memento. 

She didnt notice the pitch black eyes that followed her home, but she did swear she caught a whiff of sandalwood as she opened the door to her shoddy apartment. The familiar sight of the futon, table, and tv that made up her one room home drew her in immediately. With a slightly guilty conscience, she grabbed the soap from her tiny bathroom, ‘sandalwood and mint’ smelling the bar deeply before placing it on the pillow next to where she lay her head. Something about the scent was just so… comforting. And with that thought, she drifted off to sleep, with the first few rays of the sun slipping back up for the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asgore kinda knows why Tori’s there. Kinda


	5. Paps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really love papyrus. He's my favourite.

“BROTHER, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?” 

Sans was greeted by the boomingly loud voice of his younger brother as he opened the front door to their topside house. Sans winced slightly, his head aching from the events of the past several hours. He just wanted to drag his lazy bones up the stairs, crawl into that pillow and blanket heaven called a bed. Papyrus, unfortunately, had other plans. 

The taller skeleton stood at least two feet above the smaller one, maybe more. It was a running gag that people would gasp in shock when finding out Sans was, indeed, the older brother. Where Sans was small, lazy, and generally a laid-back guy, Papyrus was all action, exuberance, and heart. Sans wouldn't dream of catching up to his younger bro in a million years, he was the coolest.

“YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN BACK FROM DROPPING OFF FRISK…. 7 HOURS AGO!!” He announced, placing his long, gloved hands on his hip bones. Leaning to the side, he struck a pose of pure snarkiness as he leaned down to his older brother. “Or did you finally tell Toriel how you feel?” His voice dropped to a whisper as he said it, and sand flinched slightly. Oh right, that's what he was supposed to be doing. 

“I SEE, THINGS MUST HAVE GONE EVEN BETTER THAN EXPECTED!!!” Papyrus laughed heartily, “NYEH HEH HEH, HOW YOU WERE ABLE TO DO SO WITHOUT SO MUCH AS OPENING THE DATING HANDBOOK I GOT YOU IS BEYOND ME. REALLY. I'M AMAZED TORIEL RETURNED THE FEELINGS OF SUCH A LAZY-BONES!!!” One hand cupped his cheekbone, while he rested his elbow in the other hand and cocked his head to the side. Sans sighed, he didn't want to break Pap’s high spirit, but it had to be done.

“ sorry paps, toriel was away when I went to pick the kid up. met the new nanny though. never thought toriel would let someone so close to frisk after everything they’ve been through” Sans said with a shrug, the sullen look on Papyrus’ face lightening back up again almost immediately.

“OH, YOU MEAN LITTLE-TORI!!” Sans glanced up at his brother in surprise. How did Paps know about the strange woman, why hadn’t he said anything? Paps would usually tell Sans everything about his day. Every day. Sans shuffled to the kitchen, his slippers dragging along the hardwood floors until he reached the kitchen. He slumped into a chair at the kitchen table. His all-nighter hadn’t been the best idea, but he could feel his head clearing up, the odd possessive feelings he had experienced fading with the cloud in his mind. “YES, FRISK INTRODUCED ME THE OTHER DAY!! A FINE HUMAN, A LOVER OF PUZZLES AND SPAGHETTI.” Papyrus announced with stars in his eyes. He got to work making something with eggs, stirring them with a cute novelty spatula. 

“ ‘m surprised I didn’t hear about her sooner, since she seems so sanssational.” Sans chuckled, masking the darker tone for his younger brother.

Papyrus stopped and contemplated this a moment, his brow bones furrowing in concentration, not even registering sans overused pun.

“YES THAT IS RATHER ODD. ITS UNLIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO BE SO INCONSIDERATE TO MY NEW FRIENDS.” He seemed upset at this.

“didja eat a special batch of forgetticcini?” Sans quipped, and effectively dodged the spatula thrown at his skull. 

“NYEHH!!! DO NOT TAKE MY SLIGHT LAPSE IN MEMORY TO TRY AND RE-USE THOSE HORRENDOUS PUNS!!” Papyrus exclaimed with a huff, retrieving his thrown spatula and tossing it in the sink. “ONE MORE PUN LIKE THAT, AND YOU CAN COOK YOUR OWN BREAKFAST TODAY.” Papyrus huffed, turning back to the stove. 

“c’mon bro, I thought the delivery was eggcelent. eggsactly what you needed to hear”

“NYEHHHH!!!! SANS!!!!”

Papyrus still made the eggs. 

~~~~~~

It was a few hours later when Sans was lazing around on the couch, relishing in his usual pelvis divot in his favourite spot. He had finally been able to stop thinking about that stupid nanny situation and just relax. His sockets dropped, threatening a nap. Then his phone rang. 

Sans groaned and painstakingly pulled his phone out of his pocket. He jumped to full attention though, when he saw the caller ID. Toriel. She had said she would call him. What would he say? He didnt have his usual answers. Hell, he couldnt even remember if he was able to JUDGE the human girl properly. 

“ hey tori’” Sans answered, ignoring Papyrus’ peeping head that emerged from round the corner. 

“Knock knock” Came the goat woman's hearty reply. Her tone was soft and caring, and held just a bit of mischief. He assumed things were going well, based on her happy tone. It made his soul thrum. 

“ who’s there?”

“A little old lady” Sans couldn't help the spread of his grin. 

“A little old lady who?” 

“All this time Sans,” Toriel chuckled, “ I didn't know you could yodel!!” Both Sans and the voice howled with laughter at the cheesy line. 

“Haha, oh my, thank you for playing along, dear Sans.” Toriels voice was full of warmth, and Sand let out an inaudible sigh of pleasure. “Things are going well here, we may be able to organize a monster union within the human government if things continue so well!! But I digress, you have spoken with Miss Tori correct? What did you think Sans? You know I trust your judgement.”

Those world's rang through his skull. Trust. She trusted him, he who couldn't even remember what exactly had transpired that night. Even as he tried to grasp at the memories, they slipped from his grip, leaving only a soft voice ringing through his mind. 

Here to help frisk.

You don't need to fear. 

The voice wasn't his own. It wasn't his or Papyrus, but Sans couldn't help the jumble that came from his jaws as he answered. 

“ she's fine. she's just here to help frisk, I don't see any reason to worry. she’s harmless” He could feel the unsurety screaming at him even as the words escaped. He was lying. To Toriel. But he wasn't. He felt it in his bones. Tori was harmless, she was fine, she was safe.

“Wonderful!!” Toriels voice rang through the receiver, jolting him from his thoughts. “ I really do like her Sans, although there's something about her that throws me off. I always feel like. Forgetting something. Something important….” She missed. Sans stayed silent, unsure of what to say. 

“On a lighter note, I have another question, for you, Sans.” 

Huh? “go ahead, you've goat my ear” he replied with a small chuckle. He was rewarded with the light tinkling of her laughter.

“I was thinking, since I'll have so much free time when I return, with Miss Tori’s help around, if you might want to show this old goat a nice time around the town.” Her voice was slightly hesitant, possibly even nervous? Sans didn't look too much into it. The blessing this was. 

“ yeah, I'd love to. give me a reason to get off these lazybones.”

A small chuckle rewarded him. 

“Alright then, I will see you soon Sans” 

“talk to ya later, tori'”

Sans stared at the phone in his hand for a short time after that. Had…. Had that really just happened? It seemed too good to be true, but he wasn’t going to waste this opportunity. He just wanted to get back on track. The nanny had taken enough of his attention. He could look into her mysterious background once he’d had some space to clear his thoughts. Once he had had some time with Toriel, the woman he’d been pining after for years…. He breathed a sigh of relief, letting his shoulders sag and the stress wash off for a few moments. Things were back on track, that was good. 

“SAAAANS!!!” Papyrus’ booming voice made him chuckle. The younger brother whirled around the corner, unsatisfied with his brothers lack of response. “SANS! YOU SHOULD BE JUMPING FOR JOY!!!” He grabbed the smaller skeleton and swung him around before gathering him to his sternum for a strong hug. “OHH, YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT, YOU’LL HAVE TO PAY SPECIAL ATTENTION TO THE MANUAL FROM HERE ON OUT. NICE CLOTHES-FLOWERS-FANCY RESTAURANTS….” Papyrus trailed off as he set his brother back down on the couch. His eyelights danced with excitement and pride for his brothers achievement, although in reality he did nothing. 

“never really had the stomach for romantic stuff bro.” Sans replied with a shrug, “besides, it’s toriel, i’ll give her only the best date.” He pulled a small fruit from his pocket and held it up to the taller skeleton. Papyrus snatched the offending piece of food with a huff.

“THATS A FIG, NOT A DATE, YOU BIG NOODLE!!” He screeched, stomping off to put the fruit back in the bowl in the kitchen. “YOU HAD BETTER NOT USE ANY OF THOSE HORRENDOUS PUNS LATER!!!” He added.

“oh? You havin undyne and alph’ over for dinner? It’s a few days early, isn't it?” Sans asked, lazily following his brother into the other room, hands stuffed in the pockets of his rumpled hoodie. 

“NO, ANIME NIGHT IS ON TUESDAYS. PERCEPTIVE BROTHER, I APPROVE OF YOUR NEW INTEREST IN PAYING ATTENTION TO MY MAGNIFICENT SCHEDULING.” Papyrus hummed happily, as he gathered ingredients from the fridge and began setting them on the counter, “NO, IN ORDER TO MAKE UP FOR MY RUDE AND CARELESS BEHAVIOR IN FORGETTING OUR MEETING, I HAVE INVITED LITTLE-TORI OVER FOR DINNER AND PUZZLES!!! I TEXTED HER EARLIER WHEN THE BRILLIANT IDEA HIT!!” 

Sans froze. “uh... that's cool of ya, bro. But i’m sure she’s tired, and she’s gonna be watching frisk…” Sans was starting to babble. He didn't care, he didn't want that girl coming in and filling his mind again…. With her sweet smell and that safe, warm voice… and her ability to make him forget…. What did he forget…..

“NONSENSE, SHE IS OFF TODAY AND IS DELIGHTED TO COME OVER. SHE IS TIRED, BUT SHE HAS ALERTED ME TO THE SITUATION, AND I HAVE PREPARED ONLY MY MOST RELAXING PUZZLES.” 

Sans was defeated. He couldn't argue with that look of ecstatic joy on his brothers face. He understood why, between Sans’ brooding or lazy demeanor, Papyrus’ overwhelming presence, and the fact that they were, well, skeletons, Papyrus hadn’t made many human friends. He had some co workers that could handle his presence, and no lack of friends in the monster department. But Papyrus always craved to be more INVOLVED in the surface than that. Sans couldn’t deny him that. 

Besides, the damage had been done. There was that little nagging in the back of his skull again, reminding him of sunset eyes and sweet honey. 

“ well then, i’ll be sure to not cross my words too much.” Sans quipped, flopping in the kitchen chair to watch his brother prepare the meal. “ wouldn’t want you two juniors to get too jumbled.” 

“NYEHHHHH!!!!! SAAAAANNNSSSS!!!!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring, banana phone!!”~

 

Tori groaned at the ringtone that played out from her phone. A single hand shot out of the amalgamation of blankets and pillows atop the ratty futon. A whiny, moaning head followed it out, concealed by the worst rats nest of strawberry waves one would ever see. The phone raised up to eye level with the fuzzy mop, and Tori shoved hair and sleep out of her eyes as she blinked. 

From: Papaya  
HELLO! HUMAN FRIEND! I HAVE BEEN INCREDIBLY INCONSIDERATE. YOU SHALL COME JOIN ME FOR DINNER TO MAKE UP FOR IT. I SHALL PREPARE A FRIENDSHIP FEAST THE LIKES OF WHICH NO ONE HAS EVER SEEN!!

 

Tori squinted at the phone, Papaya…. Oh right, the big skeleton she had met with Frisk at the flower shop. She didn't quite understand what he meant by being inconsiderate. The big boy had been a bundle of sweets and happiness. She couldn't imagine the large skeleton being mean if he tried. There was the little fact that the girl had probed his mind almost immediately seeing how his blind innocence left his thoughts and feelings wide open, and an invitation like that couldn't be ignored. She stretched upwards, emerging fully from the blanket-mess, and typed back a quick reply.

To:Papaya  
That's a sweet offer Pap, but i’m pretty tired today. Maybe some other time? 

From:Papaya  
IN THAT CASE, YOUR PRESENCE IS REQUESTED EVEN MORE! I HAVE MANY RELAXING PUZZLES AND I SHALL COOK THE COMFORTEST OF FOODS.

To:Papaya  
You drive a hard bargain. How is one to refuse such an offer? 

Tori knew she was beat. She felt like a bus had hit her, backed up, and done so again, but she could all but see the lights sparkling in the skeletons eyes. People like Papaya, you just had to love them. 

Her magic was nowhere near full though, and that could be hazardous. Tori didn't interact with people on principal when her magic was low, She could get cranky, and lazy. Tori’s power wasn't one that could be used with lackluster discipline. A lesson she learned over a long and harsh childhood. She and Papaya messaged back and forth as she struggled to wake up, moving around her small studio with difficulty. Her bathroom was small, and cluttered with the different scents and smells that littered the bitty counterspace, when she was clean, smelling like honey and lavender, she set about the task of finding her ‘everyday’ clothes.

Tori was sure to dress clean and professionally at work, and her entire life really. It was only after being sent here, on her own, that she got to experiment. Of course, the money she made went only to rent and her family. With a small allowance to purchase pre-approved items from the mistress. All transactions to be recorded. All events to be transcribed.   
You’re a part of history. A low, regal voice played in her head, the memory crystal clear. No part must be forgotten, you must play your part with pride. Uphold this family’s name and legacy.

However, Tori wasn’t above working a little extra in her ‘off’ hours. Her recorded money was, to a t, perfect. But she had been able to scrape up a few treasures, as she called them. 

Lowborn trinkets. That voice sneered in her head. She waved it off. 

She pulled on a hoodie that was 2 sizes too big, but soft and comfortable inside. The front was designed with a swirling font that read “Font mess with me” With the F designed to look like a D. It was a stupid pun that made Tori giggle. Completely unacceptable to war at home, and she loved it. Tori wasn’t a slob, and she did enjoy dressing nicely, having a clean and polished look. 

But the way her muscles melted into butter as she slid on the soft leggings that would NEVER pass as pants within her family’s reign. Nothing could beat that. Giggling at her sloppy dress, she grabbed a small backpack and slung it over her shoulder. It was hidey-money time. A small brick stood out vaguely from the rest in her wall, it was this brick that she pushed, causing it to flip around, and reveal a small crevice stuffed with bills. 

Tori pulled out a small stack. It was customary to bring a gift to friendly gatherings. And friendly gatherings were rarely in the allowance plans. But that wasn't going to stop her. She already knew what to bring, but the Tall skeletons texts had lit a fire under her buns. When all her things were gathered, and her money safely hidden away for her next inspection, she hurried out the door. 

 

Tori took two hours finding all she needed to. When she got back to her humble abode, she set to work right away cleaning the kitchen, which segwayed into the living room/bedroom as they were all occupying the same space. 

With some room to work, Tori set about making a large caesar salad and pulled out two loaves from the fridge that were originally going to be crackers, but she figured you could whip into some garlic bread. Frisk had told her Pap’s was a Spaghetti fanatic, and the nest thing to bring would complement that. The kid was a little shit though, and had made several comments about both Sans and Papyrus. 

She didn't pay much mind about the smaller skeleton. She was excited to take in that sweet smell he had, and she wasn't planning on seeing Asgore for another week. She had no doubt that the goat man's unreasonable jealousy was a good part of the reason she was so sore this day. She was weak enough as it was. Some good sleep and a good meal were the only thing she could do now. 

With a sigh, she finished up preparations, and it was soon time to go meet the tall skeleton. She had a gift wrapped snugly under her arm, and balanced two containers on her arm as she locked her front door. With one large and calming breath, she hurried off towards the address Pap had messaged her earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, she thinks his name is Papaya.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I find myself more in love with this character. I wanna force her into other fan fictions in little one offs, but it would end up with some major spoilers for this one so I must stay my hand from posting them.


	6. Dinner time truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody needed to tell him eventually.

Sans winced as the sound of two rapid knocks came from the front door. Papyrus, who had been tending the last bit of his spaghetti jumped in excitement. Sans watched the taller brother disappear down the hallway to answer the call. 

Sans could tell the moment Papyrus opened the door, her scent wafted in, and Sans braced against the urge to follow it. 

“LITTLE-TORI!” Papyrus shouted, so loud Sans could easily hear from the kitchen.

“Big-Papaya!!” Came the reply. Sans couldn’t help the snort of amusement and hearty laugh that followed. Stars. 

The two wandered into the kitchen, exchanging the usual pleasantries. Sans was stunned by the sight that entered the room. Papyrus was his usual cheery self, but the strong confident girl he had met only yesterday was gone. This one had dropped shoulders. Her clothes were too big, comfortable, which Sans could appreciate, but the way she seemed to curl up inside them. She suddenly seemed much more vulnerable. Even the way she walked, which Sans has noted always with straightened shoulders and chin held high, was at complete odds. Her head was down, and the way she addressed Papyrus, was quieter. The authority gone. 

It made Sans both relax and worry considerably. The smell of Asgore was a lingering presence, as well, and a primal part of him wanted that scent gone. 

With a sigh, Sans forced his mind to quiet down. He was just gonna sit back and watch. Observe this strange girl, and wait for some shred of information he could cling to. 

“ kid you look like hell” Sans chuckled at the girl as she sat down opposite him at the table. She shot back a tired grin.

“Oh Sansy~” she sighed, resting her cheek in her palm, “I would assume you were the one hung over.” 

“ nahh, hate to be a buzzkill, but I don’t have the spirit to get that trashed.” He shot back. 

“ENOUGH PUNS! I HAVE CREATED THE BEST FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI AROUND.” He places a heaping plate in front of both Sans and Tori. 

One look at the heaping, gooey undercooked, yet still burnt meal, and it was obvious. Papyrus was, bless him, enthusiastic, but he had never quite gotten the hang of human cooking, the lack of flair kept him from most basic cooking tutorials.

Sans shot a well known look to Tori.

Don’t say anything.

Both brothers watched as the girl poked at the noodles experimentally, eventually twirling a small bite into a fork and lifting it to her mouth. She took the bite and chewed slowly. Her face was blank, sans felt a little unease at the familiarity of the expression. She swallowed.

“SO… DO YOU LIKE IT…?” Papyrus asked hopefully. 

Tori looked at the tall eager monster with that same stone face, before turning the gaze to Sans. 

“You’re a terrible brother.” The words shot through Sans like a knife, and made his brother gasp.

“LITTLE-TORI, SANS IS AN EXCEPTIONAL BROTHER!!!” Papyrus gaped at the smaller girl, “ THAT WAS NOT A VERY NICE THING TO SAY….”

Sans was still shocked to silence as Tori stood up, and slowly scraped both hers and Sans plates back into the pot, before dumping its contents in the trash. She turned to the two pairs of shocked sockets staring at her. With a sigh, she addressed the two.

“Papyaya, clean off the dishes and fill the pot with water, and a full cup of salt. Set it to boil.”  
That authoritative tone was back in her voice, and the taller skeleton obeyed meekly. She rifled through the fridge and brought out the ingredients for more spaghetti. Papyrus has plenty. “Sansy, I need you to dish up some of the salad I brought, we can munch on that while we wait for the water to boil. 

Sans was still for only a moment, when a haggard look shot his way got his small bones moving.

The two skeletons were in shock, both at the girl commanding the kitchen and each other. They were silent as they worked, aside from Tori’s occasional orders and soft humming in between.

Sans found himself enamored by the sound, even as anger was rolling through his bones at her dismissal of his silent plea. Paps would be distraught. He prides himself on his spaghetti and cooking skills. Sans had worked hard to hide the harsh reality from him.

But the younger brothers expression was far from dismayed. As a matter of fact, as Sans pulled himself out of his reverie of the small humans voice, he noticed his brother staring too. Enamored. The way Frisk was, as if this woman would teach him the world. 

Sans forced down a prickle of jealousy and set back to his assigned task. Something in his brothers eye lights told him that this girl was going to be around more often. He needed to get this under control. 

 

Half an hour later, and it was Tori’s turn to set the dishes in front of the two brothers. They wasted no time in digging in to the fruits of their efforts. Sans was overwhelmed by the correct mix of savory flavors that he hadn’t experienced since, we’ll, ever. 

“So this is basic Spaghetti Bolognese, you can add and subtract flavors as you like, but now you have a solid base to go off of. 

The younger skeleton was gazing at the tired-looking woman as if she were the sun. She sat down with the two, and dig into her own plate with gusto. All three had seconds, and the skeleton pair even went back for thirds. By the end of the meal, the three were laughing, trading food-stories.

“So..haha… so then, I hand her the plate, which she thinks is eggs and apple slices right?” Tori giggled, “and she takes a bite, nope! It’s mayonnaise and a peach, with uncooked potato slices!!” She laughed, the shorter skeleton joining her while the taller one looked abashed. 

“THAT IS A MOST DISHONORABLE JAPE!!” He insisted, even as Tori tried to insist in the harmless fun. But then she stopped, and reached under the table, bringing up a wrapped sphere like shape.

“That reminds me, I don’t have time to stay for puzzles, unfortunately, but I got you a present for inviting me over!” She declared happily. 

“NONSENSE, YOU ARRIVING AND TEACHING ME THE WAYS OF PROPER COOKING WERE PLENTY FOR ONE AS MAGNIFICENT AS ME.” Papyrus assures, with a gleam in his eye. 

Tori smiles and pushed the ball over to him. The skeleton unwrapped the present with a fanciful flourish, and Sans leaned over to get a better view.

“It’s perfect…” Papyrus whispered, uncharacteristically quiet, his phalanges tracing the plastic orb. It was a sphere puzzle, with lots of tubes and tracks made of colorful plastic inside, as well as a rattling metal ball. “I LOVE IT!!!” He continued, back to full volume. 

Sans felt his sockets widening at the unexpected gift. It was surprisingly thoughtful. His gaze turned back to Tori. Maybe he had been wrong about her. This whole encounter had been harmless. There was no magic presence, just her sweet smell and warm smiles. 

She hadn’t even done anything to them. To him or Frisk or Papyrus. Maybe he just needed to get his head out of the underground. 

 

The human helped with clean up and then it was time to leave. Papyrus tried, oh stars did he try, to get Tori to stay longer, but Sans could see the exhaustion in the girls face, and placed a hand on Paps’ radius to get him to stop insisting. 

He did insist, however, that the two brother escort you home. Sans internally groaned. He was waiting for you to leave, as pleasant as your presence was, it stirred up feelings in him that he didnt want to see the light of day. The guilt thinking of Toriel, the jealousy with Asgore, with Papyrus, his own BROTHER. 

Sans could feel his sins crawling up his back as he hung behind the pair walking ahead of him, his eyelights lazily following the sway of tori’s rear as she walked. Stars help him. 

The two pals ahead were chatting happily, however, unaware of the smaller skeletons gaze. Tori stopped them as they reached the ratty little complex that she currently called home. She smiled at Papyrus’ disturbed expression as he took in the sight of the apartments. But there was nothing she could do to alleviate the screeching when the skeleton finally saw the box she called an apartment.

After much calming, punning from the smaller skeleton, and assurances to visit often, Tori gave the two quick hugs. Sans could feel the heat of her quick embrace even after she had moved on to Paps. To his dismay, the girl leaned up, pulling the younger skeleton down to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you for dinner, Papaya~!” 

The silly name did nothing to quell the angry beast that roared in the back of Sans skull when he saw her lips touch his brothers bone, and his eyelights went out, even as the taller skeletons blazed with a sudden passion. They both watched as she closed the door to her apartment.

“WOWIE….” Papyrus sighed, with one gloved hand touching where Tori’s lips had met his cheek. He turned to look at Sans, but there was a blue flash, and he had disappeared. How odd.

With a turn, The taller skeleton made his way home, humming the same tune the human girl who had set his magic aflame had hummed only an hour before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t contain the Paps love, he’s just too sweet. He really needed to know about his cooking though.


	7. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff n filler~   
> Frisk knows more than anyone.

“My dear, are you alright?” Toriel bleated at the sight of the human standing in her doorway. 

 

Tori smiled, but the look didn't reach her eyes. When she had woken up Sunday, she had immediately gone back to sleep, expending so much energy cooking with the skeletons had been a bad idea. She had been able to drag herself out of bed Monday morning, however. She picked Frisk up from school, the youngster brutally informing her that her time spent with all the skeletons was rubbing off on her. 

Her hair was brushed, a clean sweater, grey slacks, and shiny black shoes, no wrinkles, no tears, but the sunken look to her face, the blooming dark circles around her eyes only accentuated how pale her skin had become. Through it all, however, she still had her shoulders back, chin held high, and a smile on her face when she came in through the door to greet the goat-woman, her human protege in tow. 

 

“Oh, Miss Dreemur, dont worry about me!” Tori replied with a small wave. “I just had a rather sleepless night, I'm fine. How was your trip?” She asked, taking Frisks coat and backpack as they ran off to go get a snack. 

 

“It went well, it seems there are some matters that just require more compassion than the king has to spare.” Toriel laughed, and Tori chuckled along politely with her. She bit back the slightly protective beast that growled at the accusation, but she couldn't deny it. Toriel was right. Asgore was kind, sweet, he had made many sacrifices for his people, but he wasn’t ready for the politics of the surface.

 

He was kind of an idiot. 

 

In a world where strength and magic tricks only work as a last resort, both the king and queen had a rough adjustment period. The king more so, as his constant need for Toriel to interfere and save his mishaps were draining. 

 

Tori insisted the queen relax, and excused herself to attend to Frisk, wrangling the child into homework position. Once the wildcat had been secured at the kitchen table, with a soda pop and a ham sandwich, Tori seated herself at the table as well, waiting for the barrage of questions. 

 

But to her surprise, none came. Frisk sat diligently, their nose to the paper and pencil moving furiously. She watched the child for a time, before a small smile spread across her face. She leaned in, and Frisk flinched back. 

 

“Now now, you know I don't teach you so you can cheat, Frisk.” Tori hummed, her voice pleasant, but low. Frisk's eyes widened at the accusation, and with a voice full of sweetness and innocence, replied. 

 

“I don't know  _ what _ you could be talking about.” 

 

“I’ve never heard such an artificially sweetened voice.” Tori shot back. 

 

“Why does it even matter? School is stupid, Math is stupid. Why do I need to know Math, when I have magic?” Frisk’s voice lowered with the last half of their question. “Do  _ you _ know math?”

 

“I  _ taught  _ math, and I was the best at it!” Tori insisted, a hand brought up to clutch her chest with mock-affront. “But how can I teach such a hopeless child? To use unfair tactics to shirk the responsibility of true learning? Woe be mineself, I have clearly failed.” She laid herself quite dramatically across the table, an arm thrown over her face for effect. 

 

It worked, Frisk burst out laughing, and waved their hands around, trying to push the nanny off of their homework. 

 

“Okay, okay, i’ll do it right. But if they didn't want me to cheat, the teacher shouldn't have left this out.” They lifted a scrap of paper, with bolded numbers running down two lines. Tori snatched the answer sheet from Frisks hands and tore it up, throwing it in the trash with a sniff. 

 

“I’m serious, Frisk, You need to be more careful.” Tori’s tone had grown serious, and she glanced at the door, making sure the goat-woman was nowhere in view. She heard the soft tinkling of her laughter from the living room, it sounded like Toriel was on the phone. 

 

Tori leaned down, close to frisk to keep her voice low, and stared at the youngster in the eyes as she spoke, to be sure they understood.  

 

“You can't use this magic irresponsibly. I’m here to teach you so that things like this--” She gestured to Frisks perfectly filled out paper, then to the garbage can, “ --doesn't happen, and  _ you _ get to stay here.” Her eyes turned soft, and Frisk let out a small gasp, taking in the severity of what they were hearing. 

 

“They’ll take me away?” They whispered, voice wavering. Oh no, Tori didn't want that. She just wanted Frisk to  _ understand _ not cry. She contemplated helping ease the transition, her magic swirling around her fingertips as she reached out, but stopped. 

 

No, influence wouldn’t help. Tori could only assist, not interfere. Not with this one. She couldn't risk tainting Frisks blank slate with her amber magic. She laid a simple hand on Frisks shoulder. “They’ll take  _ us _ away. I’ll do everything I can to keep that from happening, but, I need you to  _ listen _ . Not just hear.” Frisk nodded solemnly, turning to the next assignment they needed done. 

 

“Will you be here tonight?” Frisk asked quietly. Tori nodded, and the child seemed to perk up, attacking her homework with more gusto, and, to Tori’s delight, plenty of questions. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Sans was standing behind the ticket counter of a small county fair when Toriel called him again. He hadn’t heard from her since her previous call, and he jumped at the sound. He answered the call with a quiet “ sup,” before waving over one of the oddball characters he was working with.

 

“‘m goin’ on break, i’ll be back in 10.” He mumbled, not waiting to see if he was heard. He rushed out of the back of the small booth the phone against the side of his skull.

 

Sans had a long night, he had had a hell of a time battling with his inner demons. He simply couldn't understand why the thought of that small peck Papyrus received as a parting gift out of his skull. The night had been hell, Sans had teleported home, unable to stand the way Pap’s face had lit up like a gyftmas light. He worried, for a long time, what this odd feeling could be. But eventually, as her scent waned from the house, and her presence faded. Sans head began to clear and it became all too obvious. 

 

That girl was a mage.

 

There was no other option. Something was going on, with his memories, Toriels, heck even Papyrus. It couldn't be a coincidence, the only common variable was the odd little human working their way to their sacred ‘ambassador’. He had sat through that particular Monday morning, wondering how in the world he was going to explain this to Toriel. 

 

Before Sans could come up with an acceptable answer, the goat-ma’am had called him. He relished in the giddy feeling tingling down his spine at her voice. But he couldn’t let himself get distracted. 

 

“Hello Sans! I was just calling to let you know I arrived back home safely. How has your weekend been?” 

 

“ it was more eventful than I would've liked, pap’s ended up inviting your nanny over.” He chuckled, “ the girl almost had me  _ fried  _ though. she… uh… tried pap’s cooking…” 

 

“Oh no! The poor dear, is he alright?” Toriel gasped, “I never would have guessed… I could have warned you… That girl is unabashedly….. How do the kids say it today, oh Frisk told me, ‘She’s REAL’” The goat-queen giggled, “How did Papyrus take it?” 

 

“ actually, she dumped the whole thing in the rash and turned it into a cooking lesson.” Sans replied, with a disbelieving laugh. “ i don’t think Paps had enough time to register the insult.” 

 

“Well, I suppose that is the best conclusion.” Toriel decided, and added after a moment, “I’m glad to hear that she’s getting to know everyone.” There was a pause.

 

“If I’m going to be quite honest, Sans, I am put more at ease knowing she’s being watched over by family.” Her words were kind and innocent, but Sans could understand the underlying message. She wanted eyes on the girl, who had started to hold her child close. 

 

“heh… I wouldn’t worry about that…” Sans muttered. His thoughts turning dark as he remembered Tori’s hunched frame scurrying into Asgore’s estate. “ anyway,  _ goat  _ any ideas on where you wanna go this week?” His skull burned with the blue blush he was glad no one could see. “ i might not be playing  _ fair _ , but the ebbott festival is this week…” he trailed off, wracking his skull for another appropriate pun. “ gotta be honest, I’m  _ bobbing for apples  _ here, kinda  _ roller _ coasting through this…”

 

Loud hearty laughs filled his mind and interrupted his rambling. 

 

“That sounds lovely, Sans.” Toriel replies, “I’ll see you tomorrow? Around 6?” She asked, the hopeful tone in her voice making Sans melt. 

 

“see ya then, tori’” 

  
  


He almost, almost could shake the sweet smell in his mind.

 

           Almost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, I almost feel bad, stringing Sans around so much.


	8. Calm before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to say that I really really love reading your comments, you guys are having opinions and making theories, it’s beautiful to watch~ so thankyou

Tori tiptoed down the quiet hallways of the Dreemur mansion. The soft scrape of her soles on hardwood, and the loud snores of the goat woman were the only sounds echoing in the large house. 

 

The guest bedroom that Tori had stayed in a few nights, and this night in particular, was painfully far from Frisk’s. Tori swore softly and stopped as a loud creak escaped the wood beneath her. Tori continues when no change came from the snores in the bedroom next to her target. 

 

The door creaked open, and Tori had barely slipped inside when a smaller form rocketed into her.

 

“Magic magic magic….” Frisk was chanting, with a happy smile on their face. Their shoulder length brown hair was tied back, and they had changed out of pajamas into a warmer sweater and jeans. They already had their shoes on.

 

Tori giggled, one of the things she liked most about the child was how eager they were to learn. She was never that enthusiastic as a young child…. but then again, they were under very different circumstances.

 

“Shhh” Tori warned, pulling Frisk towards the window. She looked out, Frisks window oversaw the edge of the town, and just beyond a small gathering of trees was an open clearing, surrounded by trees and the mountain. Perfect. 

 

Tori pulled Frisk close, the child already clenching their eyes shut in anticipation. 

 

A deep breath, Tori reached in. She felt her magic swirl and gather in her soul, filling her with peace. She didn’t have enough…. she grimaced. Reaching deeper, she dove deep into the center of her soul, to that dark well reduced to a pinprick by amber waves of magic. She coaxed it foreword. The void. 

 

_ Open the void, give me the power. Lend me your strength in this dark hour.  _

 

The words chimes through her mind as she felt magic pour into her soul. Seizing the opportunity, she focused on her destination and….

 

_ Darkness… endless… find me… SAVE me….. _

 

And then they were in the clearing. Tori dropped the girl and pulled back from the void. Choking down the gasp as the energy drained from her body. She hated tapping into the void, but it was necessary. Her own magic was still returning, and her own transportation was not quite as… elegant. 

 

Frisk, having felt nothing from the ride apart from a sudden chill, was freaking out. 

 

“Omigosh, that was so awesome, how did you do that!? It was like Sans’! I didn’t know anyone else could TELEPORT!!!” Tori’s attention was drawn by this, but Frisk continued, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, those cool long jumps you can do are awesome, but….” they trailed off, deep in thought for a moment. “Can you teach me to do that!?”

 

“NO” 

 

Frisk jolted at her sudden tone. Large, watery brown eyes looked up at her, and Tori knelt down, placing her hands on Frisks shoulders. 

 

“I’m sorry, that was too harsh. That magic is ancient, passed down through time. It’s not taught anymore. It’s dangerous, and I only know it on a fluke.” The lies mixed with truths flowed easily from Tori’s mouth. She paused at the sullen expression on the young child’s face. “Buuut, I CAN teach you how to make fireballs, like your mom!” She added, with a small smile and a raised brow.

 

“Yes, yes a million times!” Frisk gasped. 

 

“Buuuuut, you have to show me how good your control is. Determination is a naturally rambunctious habit. You must be more determined than your determination. Can you do it?” She asked, feigning as if she didnt know what the answer would be.

 

“YES!!” Frisk assured.

 

They were filled with determination. 

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“ knock, knock” The deep baritone voice called from outside the door. The goat woman on the other side giggled, sending a look to the two humans peeking at her from around the corner. They’re heads vanished at the glance, but returned moments later.

 

“Who is there?” The goat woman called, in a familiar dance of words. 

 

“ de niro “ the voice replied.

 

Toriel opened the door a bit to give a glance to the grinning skeleton on the other side. 

 

“De Niro, who?” She asked, she hadn’t heard this one before.

 

“de niro I get to you, the more beautiful you look” Toriel blushes vividly, before small eruptions of giggles shook her frame. 

 

“Well, I must say, you look like a pretty  _ good-fella _ yourself _ ~”  _ she cooed happily. 

 

And she was right. Sans had spent actual time an energy getting dressed this morning, instead of just rolling around in the laundry hamper until something slipped on. He had on dark jeans on and a nice deep blue sweater. Barely off from his usual attire, but the effect was phenomenal. 

 

Toriel herself was dressed in simple pants, a purple shirt and black cardigan. She had asked Tori to help her choose an outfit. Tori learned, to her horror, that the goat woman usually didn’t wear anything other than her simple royal robes. Tori had dived into the fully stocked closet with gusto, and the way Sans was staring, she knew she did a good job.

 

Tori had to back herself around the corner once more when she caught herself staring at the short skeleton. His scent wafted through the open door, and she put a hand to her chest. This feeling was new. Something about the skeleton boy flirting with the lovely goat woman struck a chord, and her heart was thumping uncomfortably.

 

“Eew, get a room!!” Frisk shouted, teasingly from their spot on the corner. 

 

“ not till the 3rd date kiddo,”

 

“SANS!!!” Toriel cried, but there was a smile on her face. “Come, lets go before we subject Frisk to anymore  _ fluffy _ banter” the goat queen waved at the two humans and called a quick goodbye as the two exited the house.

 

Tori was still against the wall, although she had found the floor when Frisk came back around to check on her. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Frisk asked, seeing Tori clutching her chest. 

 

“M’not sure…” Tori grumbled back “probably heartburn from those greasy fries earlier.” She teased. Straightening up.

 

“So, we’ve got the house to ourselves, what do you want to do mon petit?” 

 

“Oh, Miss Tori, don’t act like you don’t know what I wanna do….” Frisk grinned at the older human as realization dawned on her face. 

 

“It would be a good exercise in control… you have to be in pretty good control to stay sneaky…” she mused, rolling her eyes.

 

“Great!! I’m gonna call Paps!! He loves espionage!” Frisk gleefully cackled. 

 

Something dark and wicked rolled in Tori’s stomach. She didn’t want to go, she didn’t want to see them together. But at the same time, there was no force on earth that could have stopped her as she laced up her shoes and followed Frisk out the front door. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for heavy shenaniganery


	9. Shenanigans and concequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you think you’re gonna get cute shenanigans.

 

Frisk had started off tailing their goat-mom with ease, but the flashing lights and bright sounds soon took their attention. The darkening sky was full of bubbles flashing with colour reflected from below. There were so many bubbles. As Frisk bolted off towards one of the games set up in a small tear down stand, Tori could see why. There was a human or monster standing at each and every ride, game, or attraction, with bubble-guns. She followed her small companion through the throng of bodies. Frisk jumping in and out of bubble sprays while Tori kept an eye out for any familiar faces. 

 

When Frisk realized they had been side tracked, they looked around wildly. With short stature herself, Tori had trouble finding their mark as well.

 

However, they were the ones found. 

 

Long bony arms twined around the two humans and lifted them easily into the air. 

 

“LITTLE-TORI, FRISK! I HAVE CAPTURED YOU!!” He announced, swinging them around wildly, drawing stares from the surrounding crowd. He dropped them both as well as his voice, leaning close with a conspirators whisper, “Come, I have located the two lovebirds. We must pay close attention. Sans is hopeless, and will surely fail this date without my assistance!!!” Papyrus bent low as he strode off, the two humans in tow. 

 

They were… the WORST spies. Constantly during the trip, Frisk would see something, point and shriek. This would inevitably end with Papyrus insisting they try out any game or ride that looked suitable for a monster of his stature. Soon, they forgot about the couple they were following, and began to play just for themselves. 

 

They were at a particularly fascinated with the ever cliched bottle toss game. The goal was simple, knock down the three bottles that were stacked together about 15ft away. Three balls, three tries. Tori scoffed that those kinds of games were always rigged, but Frisk pulled Her and Papyrus over to it anyway. 

 

The ambassador gave it their best shot, but even the ball that made contact barely jostled the (totally not rigged) bottles. Tori barely registered this, however, as she stared at the large prize that claimed the entire left side of the prize basket. 

 

Curled up in an uncomfortable looking position, was a skeleton. Not a real one, but sizeable enough that it would make a good buddy for getting into carpool lanes. There were other large prizes, all of them ironically shaped like monsters. Werewolves, krakens, even some dinosaurs. But for some reason…..

 

Tori really wanted that skeleton. 

 

“WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT SO INTENTLY, LITTLE-TORI?” Papyrus asked, noticing the humans hesitance when it became her turn. Tori started and looked at Papyrus, then back at the skeleton, then back at Paps. Her finger pointed to the stuffed bones, which was thankfully wearing clothes. It did nothing to help the blush she felt crawl up her face, though. 

 

“That skeleton kinda reminds me of you….” Tori mumbled with a nervous chuckle added in for effect. “I dunno, I was thinking it would be nice to have around as an extra pillow, ya know?” She eyes the orange blush that crept into the skeletons face as he registered her words and where she was pointing. She also caught the GIANT, shit-eating grin that Frisk was maintaining through the exchange. 

 

“IT REMINDS YOU OF... ME….?” Papyrus asked, Tori blanched. Oh man, had she been offensive? Maybe that was offensive, She opened her mouth to apologize, but Papyrus interrupted. “W-WOULD YOU….. SNUGGLE IT?” He asked. Before she could respond, Frisk popped in, asserting themselves between the two.  

 

“She most definitely would, look,” Frisk held up her phone to the large skeleton monster, and Tori noticed how he squinted his eye sockets to see. “That’s a body pillow, it’s supposed to help with your back or something i don’t know….” 

 

Tori stared at the pair for a minute, trying to figure out what Frisk was doing. When Papyrus looked from the phone screen to Tori, his entire skull was glowing. The sight was sweet, but almost comical. He leaned down to Frisk, whispering something to the small human, to which they nodded happily. Tori simply stared, a look of empty confusion in her eyes. 

 

“VERY WELL THEN, I SHALL ACQUIRE YOU THIS PRIZE!!” Papyrus announced, throwing down some bills to receive his 3 balls. 

 

“You really don’t have to…” Tori chuckled nervously, but Frisk elbowed her side, hard. She glared at the younger human before turning her attention to the loud crash that came from the game. 

 

Papyrus had thrown his first ball so hard, that it shattered through all 3 stacked bottles, blatantly showing off the stand that held the bottom two in place. 

 

“Oh-oh SHIT!” The lanky redhead behind the ticket counter gaped for a minute before eyeing the trio nervously. “Well, ahh, WINNER” He saved, before moving to try and block the stand from view. “You… you ah, win the grand prize! Any prize you want!! Just don’t say anything….” the last part drifted off into mumbles as Tori screeched about how she was right and carnivals are all rigged. 

 

She was silenced when the large plush pile of bones was shoved into her arms by the tall skeleton. She looked, blankly, at the stuffed and real skeletons in front of her, before a HUGE grin spread across her face. 

 

“Excuse me for a moment.” She said pointedly to the skeleton and child, before happily hopping in little circles and squee-ing happily. Her small victory dance was interrupted however, by the tall skeleton scooping up the two humans and striding off towards the next game. 

 

“Onwards Papaya!!” Tori shouted, pointing ahead.

 

“Let’s go destroy more games!!” Frisk added.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

A few games later, when they had effectively been banned from playing the games due to constantly unveiling the blatant treachery, Tori caught a flash of blue and purple from the corner of her eye. She grabbed Frisk’s sweater and pulled them behind a conveniently placed sign. 

 

Not a second later, Papyrus also caught sight of the couple they had originally been intending to tail. The two were walking and chatting happily, and Tori felt that familiar feeling as she peeled around to check. 

 

“It’s weird.” Frisk mumbled. Tori looked down at the child in confusion, but Frisk was looking at their mom walking with the short skeleton. “Sans is like a brother, it’s weird seeing him with Mom….”

 

Tori looked at the small child for a bit, contemplating. 

 

“If they make each other happy, that’s all you can really hope for.” Tori said gently, “Look at your mom, when have you seen her look so giddy? Aside from whenever she’s with you!?” Tori teased, but it elicited no reaction from the younger human.

 

“She’s like that when she talks to Dad.” Frisk said slowly. Tori blanked. Ohhh dear. This was dangerous territory. “She still loves him, you know. I hear them talk on the phone sometimes.” The child continued. Tori felt a cold lump form in the pit of her stomach.

 

“Oh? And what do they say?” Tori’s tone was guarded, the question innocent. 

 

“They talk about old times. Before they split, they talk about me, about the underground. It’s not often, but when they do talk, they talk for hours. In the end, mom just can’t get past what he did.” Frisk sighed. Tori felt the sadness creeping in on the young human, and she rubbed between their shoulders comfortingly. 

 

“All we can do is support the people we love, and try to help them in any way we can…” Tori started in on her comforting words, even as the joy she had been feeling drained away. Hours? She was lucky if she could get asgore to talk for more than 20 minutes. Aside from that initial meeting, their trusts had been almost solely physical. 

 

Granted, it didn’t HAVE to be emotional. It would have made things so, so much easier. And Tori would be a liar to say that she hadn’t grown fond of the rather dopey king. It stung, but she wasn’t concerned with that now. 

 

“... but if you’re feeling upset, you should definitely talk to your Mom about it. She loves you, she won’t want to make you uncomfortable.” She gave the child a reassuring squeeze. 

 

“Mmmmmm. I’d kinda rather just play a prank on em and go home.” Frisk said after a moment, with a smile. 

 

“I think we may have lost the element of surprise….” Tori muttered. The two peeked around the corner again to see Papyrus striding up to the happy couple, waving joyfully. They watched as Papyrus chatted with them for a bit, the sounds of the festival drowning out his usually outstanding voice. Then he pointed.

 

“Shiiiiiiit” Tori muttered under her breath, “this was a bad idea”.

 

“Tori, Tori, what do I do, it’s two hours past bedtime!!” Frisk was freaking out. The group was traveling towards where the two were hiding, and Tori could feel the heat of Toriel's anger radiating towards them. 

 

“Run.” Tori muttered, pushing the child foreword even as she drew from her magic. Papyrus suddenly stopped, causing the other two to look back at him. 

 

Tori took the opportunity and grabbed Frisk around the waist like a sack of potatoes and tossing them over her shoulder. She took off in a sprint, weaving through the throng of people with little trouble. 

 

“I thought you told him we were being sneaky!!” Tori hissed.

 

“S’not my fault you distracted him!!” Frisk replied. They bickered back and forth until Tori finally had to slow down, gasping for air with burning lungs. Poor Papaya. She had hit that boy with a wrecking ball of magic so hard, there was no way he wouldn’t feel it in the morning. But it had given them the distraction they needed. Tori scrambles into the house and flipped on the light. 

 

Toriel and Sans were standing in the living room, Toriel with a stern, disapproving stare, Sans with a grin so wide you would almost think he enjoyed the way Tori’s eyes widened when she realized they had been caught. 

 

“Miss Victoria.” Toriels stern voice made her flinch, but only for a moment before she drew herself up, standing proud against the goat mom. Tori knee this would happen eventually, she had only hoped it wouldn’t be so soon. 

 

“What in the world are you doing? Running around with Frisk at this hour. Your behavior has been immaculate, yes, but it has been brought to my attention that I may have trusted you far too soon.” Her voice was dark and threatening, Tori held back the cruel smile that wanted to spread across her face.

 

Sans stepped foreword, had he sensed her magic spike? No, no. There was no way. 

 

“ so, buddy, remember that night at grillbys?” Tori’s eyes flicked to him, and she nodded slowly, not breaking concentration. One monster was draining, two would be a doozy. Tori cursed herself for letting this all happen. Her gaze turned to a glare as she stared at the skeleton. “ because I sure don’t.” He continued, his voice lazy, with a hint of growl that really shouldn’t have been turning Tori’s legs to jelly as easily as it did. 

 

“Sans…” Frisk whispered, and although Tori couldn’t see, she felt the child pleading with the skeleton with their eyes. 

 

“ you see, here’s the funny thing about me.” Sans continued as if he couldn’t hear the child. “ I happen to have a very, very good memory, top notch, some might say. I remember birthdays, holidays, conversations and even quantum equations.” His voice dropped an octave lower, “ i can remember more than you’ve ever even experienced, enough for hundreds of lifetimes.” He had moved while he was talking, so that he was standing in front of Tori, but she held her ground.

 

“there’s not much that can interfere with that, except of course, magic.” He chuckled darkly, “ and as far as I know, the only ones able to do that, were the mages.” 

 

Tori glanced at Frisk as she felt the crackle of Sans magic fill the air. Frisk nodded, not meeting her gaze. “Do it. You have to.” They whispered. 

 

“I’m sorry kiddo.” Tori sighed, and reached forward in a flash to grab at the skeletons face, her fingers found his eyes and nose like a bowling ball, and ignoring his startled yelp, or the pain of his phalanges suddenly digging at her wrist, she pumped her amber magic into his skull, more violently than she had done previously, knocking the skeleton back on the floor with a thud. Eye lights out. The sight made her chest throb painfully for a moment before the turned her attention to the wall of flame barreling towards her. 

 

One quick flick of the wrist, and the flames were gone. Toriel Bleated in shock, but the sound was silent as Tori grabbed her face. 

 

“I’m sorry Miss Toriel,” Tori whispered, “It won’t happen again.” Another surge of magic and the goat woman lay on the floor as well. 

 

Tori looked at the two shlumped bodies, then followed the sound of quiet sobs. Her heart broke for the young girl, but it was necessary. If word got out that Tori had been discovered, we’ll, it wouldn’t be a good time for anyone. 

 

The two humans drug the large goat woman up the stairs together, placing her on the bed. Frisk happily removed her shoes and jacket, and tucked her in with a kiss. On the way back down to get the skeleton, Frisk asked in a quiet voice, 

 

“You had to, right?” 

 

Tori looked down, stopping. 

 

“You had to do that, because they'll come take me away… right?” The young human was pleading with her voice. They didn’t want to believe that Tori had the power to break down the two strongest monsters she knew. Frisk couldn’t imagine, if Tori could do that, and she was terrified of her family….

 

What could they do?

 

Tori reached down and scooped the sleeping skelly up to deposit him on the couch. She ignored the urge to hold him close and inhale that intoxicating scent…. but the tears in Frisks eyes took priority. She deposited him on the couch, throwing another blanket over his skeletal frame. 

 

“I know it looks scary, but they’re not hurt. They won’t even have a headache in the morning.” Tori assured her. “I won’t ever hurt your mom, don’t worry. It would be far worse for them if it got out what I am.” Frisk nodded solemnly, and Tori wrapped her arms around the kids’ trembling frame. 

 

“It’s okay. But you’ll have to take care of things in the morning. I will be very…. very sick.” 

 

“Mom can heal you!!” 

 

“No hun, she would be able to tell.” 

 

Tori had carried Frisk to their bedroom. She plopped down the younger human with a sigh. 

 

“Frisk, let me tell you a story. It’s time you learn about your history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter “story time” will be posted as it’s own work, basically the story Tori is about to tell, the next chapter will continue with the next day~ so there’s no confusion.


	10. Sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sans finds out he’s a bit of a creep.

The next morning came early, and Sans groaned as the light came, unfiltered, through the windows. He clenched his eye sockets tighter against the offending rays. Where was he? Why couldn’t he remember….

 

Was this a RESET?

 

No…

 

NO

 

Frisk promised. No more RESETs, no more….

 

No, no there was sun….

 

So they weren’t underground, no the kid could have SAVEd since they got to the surface, why wouldn’t they…. He flailed, stopping when his hands met the fabric of the couch beneath him. A couch? The familiar scent of butterscotch and cinnamon, now with a hint of honey filled his senses, he opened his eye sockets slowly.

 

Oh yeah, Toriel’s. He went on a date with Toriel… he was gonna tell her about his theory on the new nanny. But he couldn’t remember what exactly happened. He remembered rides, games…. He blushed a bit recalling some of the playful banter the two had shared… There was a fleeting memory of Paps… What was HE doing there?

 

Sans slowly sat up and looked around. So he was in Toriel's living room. He doubted things went that well the previous night, which means things must have gone wrong. What the hell was happening? That was twice now he’d forgotten entire chunks of time.

 

Tori.

 

It was obvious that whatever power the girl held, there was nothing he could do when he confronted her directly about it. Which ruled out telling Toriel again. That would lead to a confrontation quicker than anything.

 

He sighed, breathing in the familiar scent. He could hear the goat woman’s snores from upstairs,, and the sound made him chuckle lightly. He turned when he heard soft footsteps from the kitchen.

 

“Hey Sans.” Frisk greeted, plopping down next to the skeleton with a bowl of cereal. The sugary, unhealthy kind that neither caretaker let them have often.

 

The kid looked terrible. Sans could see bags under their eyes, and their shoulders were hunched as if they were bearing a large weight. Sans felt unease creep into his bones. What had happened last night? Did the kid know? Did they remember? When Frisk turned to the skeleton again, he searched their face for any clues.

 

“So, Moms asleep, and Tori’s… she’s really feeling unwell. Could you walk me to school?” Frisk asked with a quiet, uncertain voice.

 

The kid knew. The way they hesitated when they thought of their new caretaker. Frisks face had flashed with a look of worry, and settled into thought so quickly, Sans knew the kid was trying to hide something. Something big.

 

“ look kid, have i ever given you a reason not to trust me?” Sans asked. Frisk looked a bit startled.

 

“Well, uh, no, of course not. I trust you, Sans.” Frisk replied, sounding confused. Hehe, kid was good.

 

“ i know somethings up.” Sans started, watching Frisks face carefully. The care was unnecessary, however, as the child immediately looked terrified.

 

“— and” He continued, holding up a hand to stop Frisk from replying immediately, “ i can see it’s not somethin’ I’m supposed to talk about.” He tapped the side of his skull. “ now, you know, with such an empty skull, I’ve got plenty of room in there.” He chuckled a bit, “and as much of an airhead i am, I’m not one to forget things so easily.”

 

Frisk’s eyes kept darting up to the stairs. Sans suspected watching for Tori. Was the kid scared of her? Was she really that dangerous?

 

“She… uh…” Frisk gulped, before leaning to Sans and hurriedly whispering, “She’s just here to help me Sans. I have magic, you know that, mom knows that, but she wont talk about it. Tori’s helping to teach me…. and she’s here….” Frisk paused…. trying to gather what to say. Sans almost felt bad for the kid, they were trembling so badly. “ She’s here so someone or something worse isn’t.”

 

“ kid, you’re no bonehead, you know we would never let something hurt you.” Sans felt a prickle up his spine. So this was something bigger than just a new face. Huh, it figures. Just his luck.

 

“No, Sans…” Frisk gulped. “Tori won't hurt anyone. She won't hurt you or Mom or Dad…. I don't want fighting. She’s here to teach and protect me, but she can only stay as long as NO ONE finds out about her.” Frisk was frantic. “I like her, Sans, She’s sweet and caring but a hard ass and I’m learning so much!!!”

 

“ kid… you promised.” Sans warned, his thoughts immediately darkening. “ you mess with those resets again—“

 

“Yeah yeah, gonna have a bad time, I know.” Frisk interjected, rolling their eyes. Sans jerked, slightly insulted. “Look, I’m not doing that, anything like that, really.” Frisk shrugged. “Right now, it’s just breathing exercises and reaching out with my magic, but I’m gonna learn fireballs soon!!” Frisk looked off, a twinkle in their eye.

 

Sans’ head was reeling. What was happening? The kid seemed safe, but there was no way Toriel would condone this. Toriel knew the kid had magic, but never encouraged it. Her reasoning wasn’t completely unsound.

 

Mages were dangerous, extremely dangerous. Sans wasn’t around for the war, but Gaster would tell them stories as a baby bones….. Sans shook his head as he felt his thoughts jumble. That man, ever since the incident at the core, no one underground remembered. Sans could barely remember, when he caught a memory, it seemed to shatter around him if he thought about it too hard…

 

Mages were dangerous and Toriel would never allow one under her roof. It made sense, the missing memories, the swayed emotions. Who else would they send, than someone who no one could say no to? Someone who’s very essence begged people to adore her….

 

But as Sans thought, he noticed the sweet honey scent he had come to expect in the home was barely there. A fading presence, like when she left their apartment and Sans had thrown open all the windows to blow her out, hoping to clear his mind.

 

“ you’re really playing with fire here, kiddo.” Sans sighed. He would just have to be sure to keep a closer eye on the new mage in town. Without arousing suspicion, lest he ruin into another temporary mental block.

 

Frisk giggled, then seemed to remember something.

 

“Oh, on your way back, could you pick up some spider doughnuts for Tori? I really think they’ll help her feel better.” Frisk asked, putting on their best puppy dog face. “You don't have to give them right to her, just leave em outside the door. I left a note for mom already, she’ll sleep till noon I’m sure.”

 

Sans grumbled in assent, and the two set about their mission. On the way to school, Frisk talked about anything and everything EXCEPT the nanny, despite Sans few prodding questions. It seemed the little camaraderie they had shared was broken for the moment, but Sans knew enough to get started.

 

On the way back to Toriels, Sans picked up a few spider doughnuts, dodging six swings as he winked at Muffet and asked her to put it on his tab. It was a simple enough request, but if the Nanny was feeling sick, wouldn’t chicken soup work better? That’s what Toriel would feel Frisk when they got sick. But the kid seemed set on doughnuts.

 

Sans Teleported inside the house to stand in front of the door oozing a soft sweet honey scent. There was a note taped to the door,

 

Sick-no healing magic-please.

 

Sans shrugged as he pushed open the door. The note was for Toriel, made sense. If the goat woman spread her magic through Tori, she’d be able to sense the humans’ own immediately. That, according to Frisk, will bring down a plague or something. He’d find out eventually.

 

The first thing Sans noticed was how muted the smell was. There wasn’t that constant throb in his skull demanding his attention. It seemed more like a sweet waft of something nice from a passing window.

  
  


His eyelights scanned the dark room, there was slight movement from the lump of pillows and blankets that had been created on the spare bed.

 

“ knock knock.” Sans rapped his knuckles on the door as he entered the room.

 

“Mfhghh, Who’s there?” Came a muffled reply from the blanket blob.

 

“Donut.” Sans stepped closer.

 

“...... Doughnut who?” The blob was trembling now, layers peeling away.

 

“No, Donut’s for you.” Sans replied, holding out the pastry bag.

 

A giggling, groaning body emerged from the blob, brushing tangled waves out of her face, Tori blinked at the skeleton.

 

Sans could see immediately what Frisk meant. The girl wasn’t stuffed up, her eyes were sunken instead of swollen. Her skin was pale, almost white, and her movements slow and careful, as if she might break if she moved too fast. Her scent was weak as well…

 

“Ahhh-chooo” The fake sneeze really was impressive, Sans had to admit. He chuckled as the girl pretended to wipe her nose on the sleeve of the large-long sleeved tee she was wearing for bed. Sans felt his eyelights drift when they reached the small expanse of visible thigh between shirt and blanket. So she wasn’t one to wear pants to bed….

 

Sans dwelled on that far longer than he should have, and felt guilty as the girl swayed and fell back into the pile of cushion.

 

“ hey, hey now,” Sans pulled the girl back up into a sitting position, ignoring how her skin sent sparks though his bones. “ cant have ya fallin’ down on me. the kid would never let me hear the end of it.” Sans groaned internally when the only reply was the girls’ eyes roaming to the back of her head when she tried to open them.

 

Shoving the doughnuts under her face so the scent of freshly baked confectionaries could do his job for him, Sans waited.

 

A sniff, then two. Tori’s eyes opened groggily as she took in the fried dough smell.

 

Sans snatched his hand back as Tori grabbed the bag suddenly. His eye sockets wide, he watched the girl tear into the packaging and shove 3 doughnuts whole into her mouth.

 

“ I do-nut think you know what you’re doughing there…” Sans gasped between chuckles. The girl looked ridiculous, even more so, after she swallowed the chipmunk-like mouthful and stared wide eyed at the skeleton.

 

Sans watched the colour bloom across her cheeks, almost at the same time, that heady honey scent filled the air once more. He couldn't resist breathing it in for a moment. So that was an effect of her magic huh? He wondered if it was even something she could control. She didn't seem at all conscious of it as she grabbed the fourth and final doughnut.

 

“What ARE these?” Tori asked. Sans could hear the slur in her voice, as if her lips were having trouble putting the words together. “They're…. The most delicious thing i think i’ve ever eaten.”

 

“ heh, I’ll be sure to send muffett your regards.” He chuckled. “ frisk told toriel you weren’t feeling well, I took the kid ta school for ya.” He continued, trying not to focus on the dazed expression she was giving him. He knew it was just exhaustion, probably from a magic drain. He wondered again what could have happened last night.

 

A fresh wave of guilt hit him. He had gone out with Toriel just last night. Here he was, sitting in her house, playing nurse and trying to avoid lewd thoughts about her half-conscious nanny.

 

It dawned on Sans what a creep he must be.

 

Movement jolted him from his thoughts, as Tori attempted to stand in a fluid motion. She was successful, if only for a moment. And in the few moments before he could avert his eyes, he got a healthy dose of flashing thigh….

 

Were those scars?!

 

Sans resisted turning to double check. The girl awkwardly fumbled in the room, pulling on sweatpants from what he assumed was an overnight stash. Although her color was better, her balance certainly was not, and Sans heard several thumps and bangs as the girl situated herself.

 

“Ohh man ‘snot good, I’m sick, my job…. Miss Dremurr will be mad…” she paused in the midst of her slurry mumbles and looked at Sans, “Is Frisk okay?”

 

At the question Sans turned. The girl was wearing sweatpants and had a bag draped over her shoulders, but she was swaying heavily and more than once Sans saw her hand shoot out to steady herself on a nearby bookcase.

 

“ the kid’s fine, but if you hit those books any harder, you’re gonna KO, buddy” Sans said, nodding to the bookshelf Tori was now clinging to for dear life.

 

“Nahhhh~” Tori replied with a giggle. Her hand lost its purchase on the shelf and she keeled foreword, not even registering the fall, based on the dreamy look on her face. Sans sighed and caught her easily with his blue magic. She was out again. Snoring softly.

 

Sans sighed again, this time more heavily than the last. How had he turned into a babysitter. He should just dump this girl on the bed and head home. Her magic, her problem…

 

His thoughts jumped to the image of her, being pulled into Asgore’s home. Last time she was drained of magic. Sans had a damn good idea how she got it back, and the odd feeling in his soul whenever she was around told him he couldn’t willingly let that happen again.

 

Sans tightened his grip around Tori before he even realized his magic had deposited her neatly in his arms. Her scent toyed with his senses, and stars above something hated him, because she almost immediately snuggled into his neck, sighing contentedly.

 

Sans Shivered.

 

All at once he wished he could just go back, back to the awkward flirting with Toriel. Hell he could have waited 5 more years if it meant this sweet smelling curse hadn’t dropped into his life.

 

But she didn’t. Sans reminded himself. She dropped into Frisk and Toriels life, not his. He was just there to make sure they stayed safe. And if the kid was right, Sans begrudgingly knew they almost always were, that meant keeping her safe, too.

 

Sans gathered his magic and teleported home. Toriel couldn’t heal her, but Paps was just as competent at healing, and she seemed comfortable around him.

 

Taking her home won’t seem as creepy if Paps is there, right?

 

No, it was just as weird, but like hell she was going to Asgore’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your guys’ comments fuel me. Give me your love~
> 
> And Thankyou for your time~


	11. Soul-searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just gonna get worse till she gets that sweet magic juice.

Sans appeared in the kitchen, he figured of all the places thats where Paps would be. When he glanced around, however, the taller skeleton was nowhere to be found. Sans started to call out, but froze when the girl in his arms shifted. She mumbled something that didn’t sound like words and settled back down when nothing happened. 

The short skeleton cursed himself. What the hell was he thinking? He pretty much just kidnapped this girl and Paps wasn’t even around to soften the blow. Where was he? 

Oh, right. Work. 

Paps had started working at a small flower shop downtown. Sans hadn’t really thought about it, since he was usually still asleep so early in the morning. Sans debated for a bit, before opting to place Tori in Papyrus’ bed. It was cleaner than his, as Paps rarely ever used it. 

He also felt a small twinge of shame when he thought of bringing her to his room. The place was a disaster. He had seen how clean the Dreemur household was, and when he had caught a glimpse at her apartment it had been all but spotless too. Sans was the first to admit he wasn’t the cleanest of guys. He wouldn’t say a slob, he didn’t leave anything out that would rot. But he was definitely messy.

Would she care that his room was a mess? 

He shook his skull to dispel the thought. He shouldn’t care WHAT this oddity would think of his room. It was too easy to get off track. Her scent was distracting, the odd pull in his soul was distracting. 

He shuffled slowly up the stairs, careful to avoid the creaky step, and made his way towards Paps’ room. He used the time to really look at the sleeping mage in his arms. 

He had toyed with the idea that the girl was his SOULmate. It wouldn’t be a stretch. Plenty of other Monsters had found their SOULmates in the human race, many who had assumed they’d never find true happiness. 

Sans’ had been one of those, until he met the woman behind the door. 

He had been in a bad place, and didn't think anyone would answer a lonely knock on the door. He had just wanted to fill the silence, even if it was just a dumb knock-knock joke. Then, a voice responded. The voice liked his jokes. They liked his puns. He fell in love visiting the monster behind the door, and jokes turned in to long, meaningful conversations. Talks about life, love, and happiness. Talks about death, betrayal, and horror. Sans thought this was it. It had to be. It wasn’t the immediate strong pull he had been taught. It wasn’t the all encompassing feeling of completeness, he still felt cold, still a little lonely, even when he joked around with the voice behind the door. Why wouldn’t he? The voice didn’t remember the resets. No one did. No one but Sans, so of course he would still feel lonely. 

But then he learned, it was Toriel behind that door. Toriel, the SOULmate of the king. 

They may say their bond has been broken, but Sans knew the truth. You couldn’t break a SOUL bond once it was formed. Even if the SOULs had never fully bonded, your soul will cry out to its mate forever. It will NEVER stop trying to bridge the gap between the two magics. 

So Sans accepted it. He figured he wouldnt have a SOULmate anyway. Skeleton monsters were notorious for bonding with their own kind, but none other than Sans and Papyrus had been known to exist since before they were forced under the mountain. And Sans didn’t remember life before that. Papyrus hadn’t even been a thought yet. As far as any of the monsters he knew were concerned, Sans and Papyrus were the last of their kind. 

That didn't stop him from finding solace in the goat-woman. Face to face, he had realized that her laughter was even more decadent. 

They might not have a soul bond, but she laughed at his jokes.

They might not have a soul bond, but she was still the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

They might not have a soul bond, but he craved spending time with her.

They might not have a soul bond, but she liked him too, and that was okay. 

Sans was patient. He could wait. He waited through hundreds of resets, he could wait a little longer. Her soul was damaged, Asgore’s betrayal had burned her far more than any fire magic could have. She was broken, but she wanted to fix herself first. 

Sans was broken, but he didn’t bother to try. 

He had almost been excited at the thought that he had found his SOULmate. It would have been rough on Toriel, but at least it would have explained these uninvited thoughts and feelings. 

At least he wouldn’t be alone, he could feel whole again. If he ever really had in the first place. 

But the simple fact that his infatuation with the goat-queen didn’t wane with the arrival of this anomaly proved it to be untrue. 

No other holds a place in your mind when you first find your SOULmate. The only reason Toriel could even think of straying…. Well just because a bond cannot be broken, doesn't mean it cannot be thinned. Time and hate had warped that bond, Sans was sure. 

But what he had with Toriel, it was true. True feeling without outside interference. In spite of it, even. That was a feeling worth holding on to. He had waited so long… Why was his mind trying to throw that all away.

He thought he was done with Anomalies. Frisk was supposed to be the last. 

In an action mirroring her own the night previously, Sans laid the girl in Paps’ bed and threw a spare blanket over her trembling form. He paused, when had that started? Was she cold? 

He didn’t think it was that cold in the house, but he grabbed another blanket anyway. 

Tucking it around the girl, Sans grimaced when the trembling didn’t wane. 

“ya look cold kid. gimme igloo on what to do.” He chuckled quietly. Not his most inspired work. He was surprised when a small giggle made its way out of the lump of blanket. He watched as Tori shimmied slightly to turn and face him. Her face was still half-covered in blanket, but her eyes glittered mischievously under lowered eyelashes. 

Stars. Did she know how she was giving him LITERAL bedroom eyes. He covered the blue seeping into his bones with a small cough into his hand. 

“Mmm’not cold.” Tori mumbled, “‘mmmm just. Really drained. So sleepy.” Her voice was soft and sweet. Sing-songy. “Will you come lay with me? I lost my Mango, now I have no skeletons to snuggle….” She giggled again, and hid her face in the pillow. 

Sans eye sockets widened. What was going on? He had seen her drained before. She had been fine. Fine enough to get herself to Asgore. Now she was laying there, acting like a drunken fool. Begging him to come into bed with her, to snuggle. What had happened last night? The guarded, strong willed woman he had known, even the carefree tired one he had eaten dinner with. 

“Please…..” She whispered. Her eyes were far off now, not trained on him. He watched her expression slowly drift form sleepy to pained. His soul throbbed, and he reached out without thinking, running a hand through her tangled hair. She reached up and grabbed his hands, squeezing the bones so hard Sans winced. 

“He’s calling to me….” She whispered, soft enough that Sans had to strain to hear. “He’s calling me… I can hearr it…. It huuuurrrrtttssssssss!!!!” She began to cry, a low, painful wail. It struck Sans as odd, it wasn’t the same as a usual cry. It sounded like a wounded animal…. No. It sounded like the wail of those poor creatures sitting by their car-struck companion in all the viral videos. It was a cry for help from someone helpless. 

Sans was rattled. He felt compelled to crawl into the small race car bed with the trembling woman. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, his soul settling down when the girl was pressed to his sternum. His mind was racing as he lay there. The guilt he felt a small whisper among the thoughts rocketing through his mind. 

They laid like that for some time. Sans figured about an hour had passed. He must have fallen asleep, because he was jolted upright when a loud slam opened the front door. 

“SAAAANS!!! WHAT IS GOING ON? IS LITTLE-TORI HERE?” Papyrus called. Sans could hear his loud footsteps echoing up the hall. Shit. He knew what this looked like, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. But with a gust of willpower, he summoned forth all the gult that had been struggling through the honey cloud in his thoughts, and pulled away from the girl. She whimpered, but otherwise stayed asleep. Thank the stars.

He teleported himself to his room just as Papyrus came barging in through the door. Sans was shocked at the state of his brother. Papyrus looked… tired. But his face was flushed with orange and his eye lights danced the same way as when he talked about the monster-star Mettaton. But that wasn’t the oddest thing. No, that crown went to the rather large stuffed skeleton Papyrus was holding, along with two flower pots full of orange and red blooms. 

“ you feeling bouquet, bro?” Sans snickered. “ i’ve got a bud feeling about this…” 

“SANS!! REALLY!? YOU’RE NEVER UP THIS EARLY, AND YOU USE YOUR EXTRA TIME TO MAKE PUNS!?” Papyrus screeched. Sans winced internally. There was no way the human in the room over would sleep through that. 

“ hey, hey paps, lets backpetal here,” He visibly winced at Paps’ next screech. “ i was just pollen your leg, bro.” Sans couldn't help the chuckles. He just had too many flower puns. But he resigned himself and met his brothers expectant gaze with a lazy smile. He hoped the taller skeleton wouldn't notice the small beads of sweat he could feel prickling the back of his skull. 

“ yeah, ‘lil-tori’s here. she wasn’t feelin so hot today so i’m on frisk duty.” He shrugged, like it was no big deal. “ i brought the nanny here cuz i figured she’d get better real quick with such a cool guy lookin’ after her.” Sans prayed his brother wouldn’t call him out. His head was swimming, and he couldn’t think of a good explanation. Luckily for him, the taller skeleton brightened considerably at the news that his newest human friend was here. 

“SANS!! WHY I AM SO PROUD OF YOU. TO NOT ONLY RECOGNIZE MY MASTERY AT THE ART OF CARING FOR UNWELL FRIENDS, BUT TO GO OUT OF YOUR WAY TO BRING HER HERE. I HAVE ALWAYS BELEAFED IN YOU, BUT IT SEEMS TORIEL HAS REALLY KICKED YOU IN THE BUD!!” Papyrus twirled out of the room, proud of his accomplishment, head held high. 

Sans snickered. Paps was so cool. He shook out some of the tension that had been building in his bones and followed his taller brother. Seems it wasn’t a bad idea to bring her here. He hadn’t seen Paps that happy in months.

His good mood lasted all of the 30 seconds it took him to meander to the room next door.

He didn’t think his brother would ever warrant a reaction like this, but as he walked in, his eye lights fell on Papyrus. Laying over the semi-conscious nanny in a rather compromising position. Sans felt rage boil through his magic. What was he doing? The girl had allure, but Sans had resisted messing with the girl. Papyrus was a saint, what the hell was he doing.

He didn’t even register the blue magic until Papyrus was slammed against the opposite wall. He landed with an “OOF” and a confused “Nyehhh?” As he looked at Sans with wide sockets.

Tori’s short frame was hanging off the tall skeleton where she had grabbed ahold of his clavicle, her knuckles were white and her legs struggled to wrap around the skeletons spine to keep from hanging. She was clutching for dear life, her forehead pressed into Papyrus’ sternum. Right over his SOUL. She was trembling again. 

Sans dropped his magic with a defeated and guilty look. What was wrong with him. Of course Paps didn’t do anything. The mage probably just grabbed him and he fell over. Of course it was innocent…

Or it would be if Papyrus’ bones weren’t stained orange, or if Sans hadn’t noticed a faint glow emigrating from the skeletons chest… and crotch. 

Oh jeez. Sans wasn’t ready to give Papyrus the talk. They still hadn’t talked about his blatant spaghetti lies all these years, although Paps cooking had improved tremendously in the few days since he had gotten that reality check. 

And Sans sure as hell didn’t want to give him the talk if the object of his new infatuation was the cause of Sans’ temporary lapses in judgement. 

Like, that’s his whole thing. He was-he is the Judge. His decision making should be far better than it had proven the past few days.

“I-I TRIED TO HEAL HER SANS, WHEN I CAME IN. SHE WAS ASLEEP, I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE NICE TO WAKE UP FEELING WELL… I DID NOT EXPECT THIS…” Papyrus sounded… nervous, ashamed? 

“ nahh I’m sorry bro, I know better, ya wouldn’t force yourself on anyone” Sans mumbles, looking to the side. Tori still hadn’t let go of the taller skeleton, and he had wrapped his arms around her for support. Sans looked away, guilt tightening his grin, and jealousy twitching in his fingers. 

He wanted to rip her away from him. Have her cling to his chest. He’d build a nest on his bed, like the big piles she likes to sleep in and hold her close. He wanted to stop that trembling plain, replace it with trembles of pleasure….

He snapped back to reality as Papyrus carefully maneuvered to try and place the clinging human back on his bed. 

“No…” her voice trembled, and both skeletons eyelights were trained on her. She dug herself closer, causing Papyrus to wince at the strength with which she was holding him. But there was no harmful intent. He was not hurt.

Papyrus instead opted to sit on the edge of the bed, cradling the girl in his lap. 

“He’s so far away…. I can hear him. Make it stop…. please…” her voice broke, as did both skeletons when they heard it. Sans was immediately there, sitting with his brother and rubbing Tori’s back while Papyrus untangles her waves with his long phalanges. 

“ it’s okay kid, it’s just us. Sans and Papyr-“

“Papaya!” Papyrus interjected, before Sans could finish, though his voice was uncharacteristically quiet. 

Sans gave Papyrus a look, but continued anyway, “it’s just your buddies, sans and papaya. we won’t let him get you.” Sans had no clue what he was talking about, but he would have said anything to stop the anguish pouring from that girls soul. Papyrus seemed to be in the same boat. Sans watched as he pulled the stuffed skeleton he had brought in over from it’s spot on the floor. 

“ why can’t you just heal her paps?” Sans groaned. He had to go pick up Frisk soon, and he wanted this situation at least calmed. He had quite a few questions for the kid after today. 

“SHE IS NOT HURT SANS.” Papyrus announced, careful not to jab Tori in the head with his jaw. “I...I Have To Admit Something….” Papyrus lowered his voice, looking away from Sans.

 

Sans had an idea of what he was going to say, but he waited patiently anyway. When the taller skeleton spoke, it was in a rushed whisper. “SheIsNotHurtButWhenITouchedHerWithMyMagicItFeltReallyNiceAndHerSOUL Just Kept Pulling….” He shivered. “It Was Like She Needed My Magic… Raw Magic, But I couldn’t put it in her SOUL.” He paused, taking a deep breath to steady himself. “She Is A Mage Sans. Like In The Stories….ButSHesNotBadLikeThemSansIKnowItShe’sNiceAndPrettyAndSheMakesMeFeel -SoHappyJustBeingAroungAndSheWasHonestWithMe…. She Treats Me Like An Adult. I Just Want To Keep Her Safe And Happy.” He Paused, Contemplating something before looking straight at Sans. 

“I THINK SHE IS MY SOULMATE.”

Sans Felt his SOUL drop. With a blue flash, Sans Teleported out of there. He’d tell Papyrus that he was late to pick up Frisk. He would not tell Paps about the nasty beast that roared in his soul at his brothers declaration. Sans wasn’t gonna fight. Sans had Toriel. He LOVED Toriel. Even after all this the thought of the goat-woman brought him happiness and warmth. Let Paps be happy. He deserved it…. Sans Loved Toriel.

But his SOUL reached out for Tori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, so like I said, it’s just gonna get worse from here.


	12. Whathappened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did they do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this came out a tad early, it’s a short chapter, but I had to get it out before I started on the next chapter of storytime. It’s a doozy. And will probably shed a light on A LOT. I’m trying to time these out for maximum impact but this is literally my first time ever doing any of this.
> 
> Now my rambling is done, enjoy ~

The crisp cool air felt good on Sans’ overheated bones. The whole encounter had left him with a hollow ache and more questions than when he first met the damn girl. He breathed deeply, even without lungs the air felt good. It cleared his senses and helped him think a little more clearly. 

 

He debated stuffing something in his nose hole next time. Maybe that would help. 

 

He had absolutely no idea what to do about Paps. His younger brother was obviously infatuated. There was no way she was meant for him. 

 

She was… She was…..

 

Sans didn’t really know. Each and every time he had dealt with this girl she seemed like a different person. He needed to talk to Frisk about this mental manipulation. He pressed a hand to his sternum as he started walking towards the school. He had appeared a block away, to give himself some room to think. 

 

The pull in his SOUL faded as he stood there waiting for the small human. He released tension he didn’t realize he had, as if some force gripping his body had been released. It was odd, but nice. He luxuriated in the feeling, until the bell rang out and a small force knocked him back, making  him land hard on his coccyx. 

 

“ jeez kid, ya came in like a wrecking ball there.” Sans grin widened as Frisk scrunched their nose at the lame reference. 

 

“Did you drop off the doughnuts? I’ve been texting mom. Tori’s not there, so she must have gone home.” Frisk was all business even as Sans straightened up and set them on their feet. 

 

“ yeah, she devoured em. what do donuts have to do with anything?” Sans asked, following as the kid took off down the street. 

 

“Muffett makes the best Doughnuts.” Frisk shrugged, then stopped in their tracks. “Wait. Sans you saw her eat them? You didn’t just leave them outside the door?” Frisk sounded concerned. 

 

“ uhh, yeah. even threw out a doughnut pun or two.” 

 

“And then she went home…. Right?” 

 

“uhh….” 

 

“Was she not feeling better? Mom said she wasn’t there.” 

 

“ you said that kid….” 

 

“No, Sans this isn’t funny. She needs to go home. She’s… she’s not okay today. She shouldn’t be around… monsters….” At this point, Frisk was freaking out. 

 

“ kid, kid, calm down. tori’s back at home with paps. she was okay for a bit, but she almost biffed it, so i took her to paps for some healing.” 

 

“It wont work…” 

 

“ it didn’t work.” Sans stared hard at the kid. 

 

“So you left her with Papyrus!?” 

 

“ he goes by papaya now.” Sans interjected.

 

“SANS!!!” 

 

“ what? she’s a harmless blubbering mess kid. I was actually wondering if you’d know how to calm her down.” He eyed the child, they were wringing their hands. “kid?” he prompted when there was no answer. 

 

Frisk looked back up at him, and their face was as red as a cherry tomato. 

 

“She was supposed to eat the doughnuts, go home, and have a friend come help her…..” Frisk said slowly, looking away and walking faster. “ she can't absorb magic through her soul anymore because of…. Reasons. So she has to get it in other…...ways.”

 

“...like eating monster food?” Sans supplied. 

 

“That helps, but uh… the quickest and best way…. is uhh… agh! Don’t make me say it!! Tori won’t be... herself, until she gets more magic… and you left her with Papyrus….” Frisk groaned, “We need to get to your house.”

 

“ alright kiddo, let’s go.” He held out his hand to Frisk so he could just teleport them. Frisk jumped back as if he would shock them. 

 

“I uh… I don’t wanna teleport for awhile…” Frisk mumbled. Sans shrugged and shoved his hand back in his pocket as he followed the rushing child back to his house. 

 

When they reached the house, Sans started to feel the twinge back in his SOUL, but it was much fainter. More reminiscent of the small tug he’d felt from the beginning. It wasn’t nearly as overpowering, and he sent a silent thanks to the stars.

 

Frisk went in first, barreling through the door as if her Nanny would die any second. 

 

Sans didn’t know what to expect, but, this was not it. 

 

Papyrus was sitting on the couch, shlumped back into the cushions. Sans had never seen his brother look so lazy. On his lap were a pair of bare feet, small white designs peeked out around her ankle where the sweatpants rode up, and Sans was staring until a loud “Ahem” caught his attention.

 

Tori lowered the book she had been thumbing through and moved her feet off Paps to stand. Her movements were slow, but steady. Like before, when she had visited for dinner. 

 

Her soul had stopped screaming, but he felt a different sensation reaching out through her magic…. it was stronger again, and Sans felt the heat of her rage.

 

She was momentarily stopped by Frisk, who almost toppled her with a running hug. She laughed, the sound was light an airy again, all trace of the pain in her voice gone. 

 

“Papaya, would you take Frisk into the kitchen, please?” Tori asked with a honeyed voice. Papyrus leapt up immediately, scooping up Frisk and insisting they try his new Spaghetti recipe.

 

When the two had gone, Tori turned to Sans.

 

“Sans.” She said, and though her voice never rose, Sans felt as though he were being placed on trial. “Please, tell my why I am here, and not at Miss Dreemurs. Or even better, my own home.” Her lips were set in a thin line, and her eyebrows were raised. “You’ve been there before. You can TELEPORT.” Her teeth were clenched, and she suddenly looked much older. 

 

Sans’ bones rattled, and in the course of her speech, Tori had stepped closer so that she stood over him, forcing him to lean back to look up at her. It was only a few inches, but the power-play was unmistakable. Sans took a step back, and straightened his shoulder bones. He was still unable to meet her eyes though. 

 

What would he say? ‘Hey I think we have some weird version of a SOULbond, and the smell of your magic is turning me into some sort of jealous animal.’? 

 

“ i… uh… you were… sick…” He mumbled, focusing on her toes, which were tapping the carpet impatiently. “ i brought you back so paps could heal you….” That didn’t sound so bad, right? Certainly better than ‘ i couldn’t stop thinking about you fucking my datemates ex, so i kidnapped you.’ He cringed at his own internal dialogue. 

 

“Did you ask me?” Her voice was sharp. 

 

“... no.” 

 

“Why not?”

 

“... you weren’t really coherent.” 

 

“So, let me get this straight..” Tori pinched the bridge of her perky nose between her fingertips. “I’m assuming Frisk asked you to pick me up the doughnuts?” She asked suddenly, seemingly off topic. 

 

Sans nodded enthusiastically. 

 

“And instead of dropping off those doughnuts, as was asked, you brought them in to me. Breakfast in bed?” Sans nodded again. Okay, okay, he wasn’t sounding too bad here. 

 

“And then, when you realized I wasn’t coherent enough to consent, you dragged me off to your house, to be assaulted by your brothers magic? That's what it is Sans, when there’s no consent. It’s ASSAULT.” Her voice rose on the last word, and Sans flinched. “I was not coherent, I was not conscious, I was not in a place to be aware of my behavior, and you, a monster i’ve known for ABOUT A WEEK, took it upon yourself to make a very invasive decision for me.” 

 

He met her gaze finally. Defeated. He could feel himself hunched over, turtling into his hoodie as far as he could go. His sockets were wide. Wow. Having it all laid out like that… Her eyes were burning with fury and righteous passion. He felt himself studied, the mage’s eyes searching for something. She must have found it…. Or maybe didn’t, because even as Sans braced for the overwhelming honey scent to cloud his skull, none came. Just the usual sweet scent in the air and tug in his SOUL. 

 

After a long moment, her eyes softened, and the fiery heat faded from the air. Her shoulders, which had been set and squared to him sagged, and she offered a small smile. 

 

“I know you were just trying to help…” She said, and something in her voice sounded… sad. “I get it. But something as invasive as that…. I wasn’t dying. I would have gotten through it at home.”

 

there red was a long pause, even the sounds from the kitchen had stopped. Dirty eavesdroppers.

 

“ i’m sorry.” Sans said, quietly.

 

“You should be. I’m sorry too.” Tori replied. Sans didn’t bother asking for what, and Tori didn’t bother to specify.

 

“So… Papaya tried to heal me….. How’d that go?” Her voice was guarded, and the way she looked up at Sans through her lashes made it look like she was about to judge his answer. She already knew, Frisk had somehow known. It didn’t work. So he told her.

 

“ it didn’t work.” He shrugged nonchalantly. 

 

“What…. What did you see?” Her voice had grown quieter. 

 

Now that was an interesting question. Was there something to see? Paps hadn’t been very descriptive when he blurted out his revelation. He couldn’t get his magic into her soul through healing. That’s all he said. He immediately caught on that the girl was a Mage, but that could have easily been the amount of magic flowing through her, normal humans had very little magic in their bodies. Just a trace, the spark of life. 

  
  


What had Paps seen?

 

“ nothing.” Sans answered truthfully, and he saw a battle wage on Tori’s face. Her conflicted expression once again softened, and Sans somehow felt like he had accomplished something. 

 

All the air escaped the humans lungs in a rush and she plopped down on the couch, seemingly relieved. 

 

“So just Papaya then? I can deal with that.” She mumbled, more to herself than anything. Her eyes darted over to Sans, and she stared. Her gaze was heavy, though Sans couldn’t figure out why.

 

They sat there in silence for a time, listening to the sound of their respective wards creating some form of masterpiece. 

 

“You know, you’ve taught your brother a lot of bad habits.” She said after a while.

 

“ you know, you’ve made him believe he’s your SOULmate.” Sans shot back. The look of pain that shot across her face was almost satisfying, if it hadn’t sent a pang through his soul as well. She lowered her gaze before turning her attention to the kitchen doorway. 

 

A small smile played at her lips after a few moments of contemplation. 

 

“What if he is?” She countered.

 

Sans jolted at that, sitting upright and staring at the girl. 

 

“ is he?!” He asked, sounding a tad more desperate than he intended, “ i uh… haven’t given him the talk yet…” He added, to try and distract from his tone. 

 

Tori giggled, “‘Coulda fooled me.” 

 

“ what!?” Sans sputtered, his eye lights going out.

 

“What!?” Tori parroted, her expression turning to one of horror. “Bring them back, bring them back!! I was joking!!” She grabbed his shoulders and shook. 

 

“ don’t… stars don’t scare me like that.” Sans grabbed at his sternum as he let out a somewhat relieved chuckle.  

 

Tori grinned, and shoved his shoulder a bit. “You should really have more faith in your brother haha. He’s an adult Sans.” She chided him. She stood up and walked to the doorway leading to the kitchen. Before walking through, however, Sans watched her turn back and wink at him.

 

“Besides, if we DID bone, why would i tell you?”

 

Her soft laughter rang at him as she disappeared into the kitchen to help the two chefs.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“ you know that thing is kind of disturbing, right?” Sans stated, nodding at the stuffed skeleton in Tori’s arms. She simply held up the large plush. 

 

“Mango’s practically your cousin!” Tori snickered, waving the thing back and forth. 

 

The two were walking towards Tori’s shitty apartments, Papyrus had taken Frisk home after dinner, as he had told Sans he needed to speak with Toriel about something important. Frisk and Tori had sat both Sans and Papyrus down, to be sure they knew how important it was that no one knew about either Tori or Frisk. 

 

After it had become apparent that Sans was just humoring them and Papyrus was crying, they went their separate ways. Tori tried to argue that she could easily walk alone. Even tried to discourage the three who had turned against her by scowling and stating how Sans was nothing but a creep. But she couldn’t help her smile, and she let Sans be his creepy self, walking two steps behind her. 

 

“ alright kid,” Sans, “so what actually happened?  I uh… don’t need the saucy details, but i’d like to know what kind of frying pan i’ll be hopping into.”

 

Tori stopped, her hand on her doorknob. Sans could practically see the gears turning in her head as she contemplated how to respond. 

 

She was thoughtful. A little Harsh, but sweet. If this was the real Tori, Sans figured things wouldn’t be so bad. 

 

It just came down to who she was the next time. Would it be the same? Sans found himself wondering if he’d even remember. But as the girl finally seemed to figure out what to say, she hit him with a mischievous smile.

 

“Papaya and I simply had a very... detailed and inclusive lesson on consent and it’s importance.” She stated, and her smile was unreadable. 

 

“ what’s that supposed to mean?” Sans asked, his cheekbones flushing blue as his imagination ran wild. Tori grinned, wide enough to show off her missing tooth.

 

“Tell ya what? I’m a teacher, through and through.” She leaned down slightly, so that her face was right in front of his. “You play nice, Sansy, and you can come to me when you want YOUR lesson.”

 

“ wh- what?! I d-don’t, nah i was just worried about my bro.” Sans stuttered. “ I-I’m dating toriel!!!” 

 

“Correction. You have been on a single date with Toriel.” Tori corrected, opening her front door and moving to step through. Just before she crossed the threshold, she looked over her shoulder. “Why was the creepy skeleton jealous?” She asked, sing songy.

 

“ why?” 

 

“Because his brother got to kiss the Nanny before he did.” With that, she blew a kiss and shut the door. 

 

Sans was left staring at the closed door.

 

Stars, he was in trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting the Chapter about what happened while Sans was gone when is thematically appropriate :P for now, you shall wonder.


	13. Ball goes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things settle down, and of course they gatta blow up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, were about to be getting to the real meat of things, lovelies~

Tori stared at the screen of her laptop angrily, her fingers hovering over the keys.

 

She was typing up her weekly report, and having a hard time figuring out how to transcribe the events that had transpired. The last thing she wanted was to give reason for Mother to come check on her.

 

No, she would have to fib a bit. The story for the Goat-Mother, that Tori had gotten sick and Frisk stayed up to attend to her, noticing her mother and Sans coming home a little too boozed later in the evening, would have to do. But therin arose another question.

 

Sans. Sans the skeleton. Papaya too.

 

Word would get out soon that the queen was dating a skeleton monster. The family would find out soon enough… If They found out Tori had known about skeleton monsters and not reported to them, things could go very, very badly.

 

Tori huffed again, and set to typing. No, best to mention it. Like the few other times skeletons had been found since the war, they had been assessed, and deemed unaffiliated with the font clan. Papaya seemed fine, but as for Sans…. well a name like that would rouse suspicion for sure.

 

But still, a visit to the skeletons was better than a visit to the goat-Mother’s. Tori found herself relieved that Sans knew at least a portion of what was going on. Frisk said to trust him… but trust wasn’t something to be given out freely.

 

As she hit send, she could only pray that it wasn’t deemed important enough for Mother herself to come. It never had been before, but Tori couldn't shake the bad feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

 

The feeling only grew as days passed. Tori would sneak Frisk away several nights a week to practice skills, and Sans provided a great distraction for Toriel. Tori still pondered the pang of jealousy that shivered through her when she saw the two, but she easily hid her emotion under a mask of joy for the large woman, as she would hush about her dates.

 

Tori assuaged this jealous tug in her soul by stealing away to visit Papaya when she could. She would make excuses when out to swing by the flower shop, and visited at least once a week to show him a new recepie. In reality, she would just google something that sounded nice, and the joyful ‘Nyeh’s she received were music in her ears. She was careful with him, since the day Sans brought her home. He would easily blush and turn into a stuttering mess whenever she would brush against him or smile a certain way.

 

She felt bad, knowing that he liked her enough to consider her his SOULmate, yet she couldn’t say she felt the same way. She liked the big lug, and often found herself gazing at the bits of bone he left exposed when he wore smaller clothing. When he was around, her soul felt more settled as well, but… it wasn’t the same.

 

She couldn’t give him anything. She was tied to the family. One night stands, or benefit buddies were the only thing she was interested in, and Papyrus didn’t seem the type.

 

There was the added bonus of Asgore though. Although he was aware Tori’s friendship with the tall skeleton was platonic, he still went wild to rid her of the scent whenever she came by. That, and, she supposed, learning that his ex was now with the small skeleton he seemed so aggravated about before. He was insatiable, and Tori in no way minded the extra magic, and the extra attention the situation gave her.

 

It all helped to numb that incessant jealous tug that just wouldn’t go away.

 

Things seemed to be going well.

 

It had been a little over a month when Tori got the message. It sent chills through her soul when she read the notification. It was a text. From Mother.

 

From:MOTHERDEAREST

‘Dear Victoriae, I hope you have been well. We have heard about your new skeletal friends. I am concerned about how this could affect your work ethic, and I shall be stopping by to make sure you are okay, darling. With love, Mother.

 

She pocketed the phone immediately, but Frisk had caught her pale face. Tori only shook her head at the child’s questioning gaze, however, and excused herself from the room.

 

Tori’s mind raced as she struggled to come up with a plan. Of course, of course it would be her. She was probably worried about the seal… Tori presses a hand to her chest. It was still in place. Nothing to be concerned with, but the tugging sensation worried her.

 

It couldn’t be a bond. Tori’s SOULmate has come and gone. It had been over a hundred years. Her SOUL was sealed. If anyone could have Bonded with her, it undoubtedly would have happened by now. At least, that’s what she told herself.

 

Besides, she felt a similar tug around Papaya, it was probably just the void responding to the skeletons in her presence.

 

But it had never happened before.

 

She busied herself making dinner while Frisk played in the living room. Toriel was out with Sans. Tori was going to have to talk to him when they returned. She had gotten along well with the smaller skeleton, often trading jokes and puns. Tori loved wordplay, and couldn’t help but interject on occasion. She always made herself scarce, however, when Toriel’s smile turned to a scowl.

 

She couldn’t imagine the goat queen being jealous. Tori envied her kind demeanor, and regal stature. She felt like a peasant in the presence of royalty, which was rather fitting, but not a sensation she was used to. Respect without fear, true respect was what this woman commanded. How could she think her bony beau would be taken by her?

 

No, more than likely, Tori was being rude, and excused herself thusly. She didn’t want to cause any more disrespect to the woman than she already had.

 

But on the rare occasion they were alone together, they got along swell. Pins would fly, and giggles would flow easily. He never asked any intrusive questions, and things were fine.

 

Tori was sure this would cause some questions. And she wasn’t sure how to answer them.

 

Frisk was in bed by the time the couple got home. Tori was on the couch, a small mug of tea and a book in her lap, when she heard the door open. She quietly placed the book on the table beside her and tiptoed to the hallway.

 

She poked her head around the corner to a scene right out of a romance novel. Toriel was dipped back low, Sans holding her with one hand, another cupping her face. She was surrounded by a bright blue glow, and the two were deep in a passionate kiss.

 

Tori flung herself back around the corner as her hand clutched at her chest. The foul sensation in her soul and gut made her double over.

 

She shuffled quietly to the kitchen and began to put dishes away, blinking back unexpected tears. What the hell was going on? This wasn’t any new information, although Tori had done well making herself sparse if the two went goo-goo eyed.

 

She closed the dishwasher door as the two came strolling into the kitchen, laughing quietly at some unheard joke.

 

“Oh, thank you dear, for staying later than intended.” Toriel beamed at the girl, the joy in the goat-queens eyes bringing a fresh wave of nausea. Tori felt bad, she wanted the goat-woman to be happy. Why was she responding like this?

 

“No problem, Miss Dreemur, do you need any help before I go?” Tori asked, in that odd formal tone she reserved for Toriel. Toriel shook her head, so Tori turned to Sans. “May I borrow you for a moment? I… it’s about Papaya…” she added when she caught a glance from Toriel.

 

“Oh, my dear, has he finally told you!?” Toriels bleat interrupted any response Sans would have made. Tori looked at the woman with confusion.

 

“Told me…. what?” She asked, gritting her teeth. She knew what the goat-woman was going to say.

 

“Oh no, hee hee, I could not ruin it. Just pretend I said nothing.” She giggled in return before bidding the two goodnight. Tori started walking to the door when she bent to give Sans a goodnight kiss.

 

Sans caught up with her outside, the air was cold, but Tori luxuriated in the way it cooled her skin. She needed more control. It wasn’t often she felt things so... violently.

 

“ sup bud, got a bone to pick with me?” Sans asked, falling into step next to Tori as she started down the street.

 

“ Tibia honest, I wish it were that simple,” she sighed. “Tell me, Sans. What’s your full name?”

 

She looked at the skeleton, who’s grin had faded at the question.

 

“Geez, let paps confess before you start getting hung up on marriage kid.” Sans joked, lightly shoving her with his elbow. She didn’t shove back, and Sans stopped.

 

“ what’s wrong? no snarky comment?” Sans sighed. “ alright, so it’s gatta be important. is it about the kid?” Tori shook her head.

 

“No. This time, it’s about you, Sans. Well, you and Papaya really.” She sighed. “Want to come over? It’ll be easier to talk about if we’re sitting, I think. I also don’t want to be out in the open right now.” Sans took the hint and nodded solemnly.

 

They made their way back in silence, though every time Tori would sneak a look at her walking buddy, he was staring straight at her. Her face reddened under the gaze, and she ignored the pull on her SOUL.

 

When they got to the apartment, Tori suddenly felt very self conscious of the small shack in the bad side of town. The inside was clean to a T, and magi was tucked lovingly into the futon that made up her couch currently.

 

She moved the stuffed skeleton so the real one could sit, before grabbing a bottle of ketchup and a soda from the refrigerator. She handed the ketchup to Sans, who accepted graciously, before plopping down next to him.

 

Tori dipped at her soda for a minute before letting out a long sigh.

 

“My SOULmate was a skeleton, you know.” She said, Sans spluttered, choking on his sip of ketchup.

 

“ uh no… I didn’t know” he coughed. “...was?” Tori only smiled sadly.

 

“Yes… it ended badly I’m afraid. That coupled with the fact that Skeletons were the main enemy of Mages in the war… My family is nervous.” She sipped her tea carefully, not meeting his gaze. “How much has Frisk told you?”

 

“ you're here to teach the kid magic, and to keep something else from coming.” Sans said through gritted teeth. “ frisk wasn’t all that elaborate, and i’d be tellin a fibula if I said I didn't have... a lot of questions rattling though this skull.”

 

“I know. And it’s time for me to answer some. But i’ll need you to work with me here. I promised Frisk I wouldn’t hurt any of you, and by my standards, this would count as my fault.”

 

Sans nodded, “ so… what exactly are we dealing with here? ‘s gatta be something big to have you all freaked out like this.” Tori nodded.

 

“My Mother.”

 

“ got some mommy issues?”

 

“We all have mommy issues. Some are worse than others.”

 

“ anyone ever told you you’re kinda cryptic. Cryptic messages are kinda supposed to be my thing, ya know, being a literal walking corpse.” He gestured to all of himself in a fluid motion. Tori took advantage of the offer and slyly looked over the short skeleton.

 

“Yes well, you haven't unlocked friendship level two yet. That's when you get the juicy stuff.” She grinned.

 

“ oh? so did paps just skip up to level three?” Sans inquired, his brow bone raising in a look of pure sass.

 

Tori giggled, and placed her soda on the table. She turned to face the skeleton more fully, leaning forward on her arms.

 

“You know, for someone who’s so in love, you’re quite hung up on me and Papaya.” Tori stuck her tongue out at the small skeleton, and watched as his bones filled with that cute blue color. “Tell me Sans, why does it worry you so? Have I proven myself to be a poor mate for the great Papaya?” She narrowed her eyes and allowed a playful lilt to her tone, “Or do you think you know a better match for me?” Her grin faltered though, as instead of his usual retort, his eyes were wide, staring at her mouth.

 

Tori was no spring chicken. She knew that look. Tactfully, she leaned her face in close.

 

“If you help me out, and tell me what I need to know, I’ll tell you what happened with Papaya~” She cooed, watching his brow bones furrowed in thought. She leaned back again, relishing in the way he leaned forward just slightly before coming to his senses and leaning back as well.

 

Maybe it was cruel to play like that, but Tori couldn’t help the little thrill that ran through her when Sans had small slip-ups like that.

 

She wasn’t going to purposefully homewreck a decent relationship. But she couldn’t see how allowing herself the small satisfaction could really harm anyone. As long as she never went to far. She kept her hands to herself. She learned with Paps that was a slippery slope, and they were here for a reason.

 

“ fine.” Sans replied after a moment of thought. “but I get the right to tease the both of you about it. whenever I want.” His grin was malicious, and Tori gulped. But it was the price to pay.

 

“You can tease me, but leave poor Papaya out of this.” She huffed, crossing her arms angrily. Sans chuckled at her defiance.

 

“ okay, tell ya what, I’ll leave ‘papaya’ out of this.” He held two phalanges up in a mock scout salute.

 

Tori appraised him for a moment.

 

“I mean it. I know where you live, I’ll sick Mango on you.” She grinned.

 

“ wow, making yourself quite the skeleton-army. huh?” Sans commented, looking at the skeleton who had taken up residence on the floor in the corner of the room.

 

Tori froze.

 

He didn’t know. He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know what he said. She assured herself. It meant nothing. No armies…. not for her.

 

“ hey, hey you okay bud?” Sans looked worried, Tori could only guess what her face was showing. With a bit of effort, she relaxed her expression. “ that one uhh… didn’t quite hit your funny bone huh? didn’t find it humerus?” He glanced at her, did he seem nervous? Tori couldn’t help but stare as small blue droplets of… sweat Beaded on his skull.

 

Resisting the unexpected urge to lean forward and lick those little drops of magic away, Tori opted to bite her lip instead. The sharp sting helping bring her back to reality.

 

“No, no I’m fine.” She giggled nervously, “it’s just ironic. Mother used to have a skeleton army.”

 

“used to?”

 

“She was betrayed both in heart and allegiance, her army turned on her and she turned them to dust.” Tori said quietly. It wasn’t exactly the truth, but she didn’t need to explain her entire life’s story just to get this point across.

 

To Sans credit, he understood the implications immediately.

 

“so she’s worried that because were skeletons we’re gonna harbor some deep seated resentment from the war?” Sans laughed aloud at this. “well, paps and I were born after the war. We have no affiliation.”

 

“Frisk said you can teleport.”

 

“ yeah, used to be their favourite way to travel. the kid never wants to anymore though.” He shrugged, but Tori could see the slight hurt in his hunched shoulders. She would have to address that later.

 

“You can rap into the void.” It was not a question.

 

“can’t all skeletons?” Sans asked, “Paps can too, though he needs… a lot of practice.”

 

“Sans, what’s your last name?”

 

“ you asked that earlier kid. what does it matter?”

 

“You’re a font-named skeleton who emerged from under mt ebott, who can control the void.” Her voice was shaky now, and she felt a bony hand come to rest on her shoulder. The warmth of his bones, the way her soul tugged… it felt all to familiar. “I know you don’t understand why it’s so important, but it is.” Her gaze rose to meet his, her sunset-colored eyes searching his flickering eyelights for an answer. “Sans, what is your last name?”

 

“Gaster.” Sans replied, “Comic-Sans Gaster. Paps is Papyrus Gaster.” He chuckled, “now tell me what happened with paps.”


	14. Ball comes down. Hard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori is rocked.  
> Sans is still a creep.  
> Also bad at decisions.   
> Don’t worry, he’ll get some sense slapped into him soon.

Tori’s whole frame shook as hysterical laughter built its way up her throat. Sans stared with wide eyes as she bent over, holding her sides to keep from bursting.

“Hahahah oh my…. hahah of course…. haha of course haha you are haha haha…..” Her hands moved to cover her face as her laughter died down. 

“It’s really just my luck….” she whispered.

“ uhh, is there a joke I’m not getting?” Sans asked, he scooted closer and ran a hand over her trembling shoulders. He jerked back when her head swung around to lock him in a gaze that he could only describe as terrified. 

“You… you…” She muttered, and without warning brought her hand up and across her own face in a loud ‘slap’. Sans winced, but it seemed to help her calm down as she took a breath and tried again. 

“What does the name ‘Wingdings Gaster’ mean to you?” She asked, and Sans watched as her cheek reddened and puffed slightly as she waited for his answer. That had to hurt. The odd pulling sensation he had felt in his SOUL was intensified, though he couldn’t tell if she felt… anything. Her expression was unchanged, terrified. 

Sans opened his jaw to speak, and clicked it shut again. What could he say? What could he remember? When he thought of that name, he could almost see the old man, sitting hunched at his desk. But when he tried to capture the memory, bring it into the light, it slipped away easily, with a loud static that muddled his thoughts. But he wanted to say something. This distressed look was new. The Mage was often calm, sometimes mischievous when left alone with Pap or Frisk for too long. 

He desperately wanted to say something to make that terror disappear.

“ i… I’m not sure.” He mumbled, finally, dropping his gaze. “ he was our old man, I think. the royal scientist before alph… but no one remembers. memories are fuzzy.” He tapped his skull. Looking back at her, he continued, “ no one really remembers what happened to him. that he even existed. that’s the first time I’ve heard someone else speak that name in… well…” he chuckled. “ until now” 

Her expression had transformed, instead of the terror, it was shock, then annoyance. That one surprised him, till she spoke.

“How many fucking children did that man NEED!!” She started off quiet, but her face flushed red with anger and the last word was a shout. She leapt to her feet and began to pace around the small apartment. 

Apparently, she had forgotten about the Mother she was so concerned with not twenty minutes earlier, and Sans mind struggled to understand that this girl KNEW Gaster. From before, and if her actions held any indication, she had no lapse in memory. 

But why did she sound so angry? So… hurt? Sans reached out to stop her pacing so he could voice his concern, but the moment he touched her shoulder she whirled on him again.

“And your mother? Who was SHE?!” She seethed, her hand was pressed against her chest, her knuckles clutching the fabric of her thick sweater so hard they had turned white. 

Sans eye sockets were so wide, he figured you could see clear to the back of his skull. Her hand was too low to be over her heart… she was clutching…

Her SOUL.

Sans felt his own skip a beat. 

She had a skeleton SOULmate. The cogs of his mind turned freely, freshly oiled with his new revelation. 

“ he was your SOULmate…” Sans said quietly. All the fire and fury seemed to extinguish at this, and she curled in on herself, biting her lip. Sans could see tears mixing the hues in her eyes to a watery green before she looked away with a choked sob. 

Without a thought, Sans drew her close. He felt guilty, but a slight wash of relief flooded his bones. He understood now, why his SOUL was so drawn to this girl, why Papyrus forsook his name, his magnificent title just to see the girl smile. 

The Mage was Gasters SOULmate. 

Sans and Papyrus each had a piece of Gasters SOUL.

Sans didn’t know the details, but he knew this. Gaster had split himself into pieces over the course of his studies. Sans was first, getting a majority of what Gaster had assumed his more admirable traits. Paps came second, with Gasters more physical traits. When Gaster disappeared, Sans and Paps were the last living traces of his SOUL. His ‘children’ so to speak. 

That explained the pull. That explained why even now, when he should have been calming the girl down and making his exit, he instead pulled the girl with him into the futon. 

He patted her hair and whispered soothing words until she had cried herself into a restful sleep. He knew what was going on, and he would use it to justify to himself later, why he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to overtake him, surrounded by that sweet honey scent. 

He knew what was going on, but he didn’t know if he should tell her. What would he tell her? What would that do to him and Toriel? What about her and Asgore? What about her and Paps? 

What about this surprise visit from her apparently terrifying mother?

Those were issues for another day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bitty chap, but this was causing me more of a headache than I thought so I figured toss it up so I can move on to my fun shenanigans. 
> 
> Sans knows why paps is so hung up on the nanny now.
> 
> Tori thinks she’s a creep for being attracted to her ‘mate’s’ ‘son’.


	15. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big decisions ahead.

Tori groaned as her alarm beeped angrily from the coffee table. She reached over to shove Mango out of the way.

Wait… Thaaaat was not Mango. 

She sat bolt upright, staring incredulously at the snoring skeleton beside her. Sans? What the hell… Then the previous nights memories came flooding back and she blushed furiously. God she had made such a fool of herself. And she hadn’t even gotten her answers. Nor did she get across how important Mothers visit would be…

Mothers visit. She had forgotten in the rush of the evening. Knowing that the two skeletons in question were in fact Gasters kin… That was worrisome. Tori did not doubt for one moment that mother would be able to tell immediately. She had always been good at reading SOULS… they were her gift, after all. 

So… the best course of action would be to feign ignorance. They were still technically unaffiliated. Sans would easily know why to lie about his name, but Papaya-er Papyrus, that was another matter. 

The heat of her face turned from embarrassment to anger as she thought about the taller skeletons name-based deceit. It bothered her more than she liked to admit. She always felt like, if you truly cared for someone, you would be sure to never mislead them, and something so important as a name…. This stung. It was going to be a tough conversation between the two, to be sure. 

But for now, the offending alarm needed to be shut off. She detached herself from the smaller skeleton and clambered over him as gently as she could to shut the alarm. The bag of bones barely groaned and rolled to fill the empty space she had left. 

She dressed in fresh clothing quickly and quietly, squeezing into her small bathroom to do so. The smaller skeleton had proved to be a creep already, the last thing she needed was eye sockets peeking at her while she changed. It was bad enough that the simple fact she had her employers boyfriend in her bed sent a small thrill though her. She squashed the idea as she emerged though, he had only been there to comfort her. What else would you do if a friend were having a breakdown in front of you? She sighed slightly, entertaining the idea of swinging by the flower shop on her way to get Frisk ready fro school, but decided against it. She didn't want to let on about names just yet. If he still believed she knew him as Papaya, why would he introduce hisself as anything different to Mother? 

Before she left, she tore a small scrap of paper from a notebook, and scribbled down a note for Sans. 

 

Dear Sans, 

Thank you for your help, We’ll talk more later. For now, I think you and PapyRUS should go by Sands and Papaya. You could claim to be from somewhere tropical. Anything but Fonts. Text me when you leave.

PS: We NEED to get you help for this creepy behavior. What would Miss Dreemur say? :3

Yours Truly, Tori.

 

She stared at the note for a moment, before making a small adjustment. 

Sincerely,  
///////////////////, Tori.

Okay so it wasn’t that much better but she didn't really have time. She was already late as she rushed out the door. 

~~~~~~~~~

Aside from a few rushed apologies, the morning went as usual, and it wasn’t long before Tori and Frisk were walking happily down the block, sharing a large umbrella as Tori hadn’t grabbed hers, nor realized she even needed it, in her rush. 

“So…” Frisk started, and Tori turned to them with a wary glance. She knew that tone Frisk knew something, and it wasn’t good. 

“I heard from a little birdie that you ran off with Sans last night!” Frisk squealed, their hand coming up to cover their mouth. “How scandalous. Mom was on the phone with Undyne allllll night about it.” Tori winced. She had never really gotten along with the fish-woman, her mate, however, Tori was well acquainted with. Alphys had been somewhat of a pen-pal for Tori, since Frisk had attempted to introduce her to the UNDERNET. They shared a love of odd fandoms, and Tori was an editor for one of her more racy fits that included humans, and thus, human anatomy. But the angrier half of the pair never regarded Tori with much respect, and that irked her. 

There was also the issue of influence. Call her spoiled, But Tori was used to her natural magic affecting everyone. Taking any slight attraction they may have for her and amplifying it. It wasn’t something she could really control, but it did offer her a bit of an easier time in day to day activities. But this woman had no form of attraction or respect to latch onto and amplify. Tori was too proud to admit it, but it was the only true reason she had to dislike the woman. 

“I did not ‘run off’ with him.” Tori replied with a small sniff. “ We needed to talk. You really need to stop imagining romance in every situation.” She rolled her eyes. “Sans and your Mom are HAPPY Frisk.” The child’s expression turned into a pout, and they crossed their arms to show their displeasure. 

“That’s what you say, but I heard he didn't text her back either. ALL night. What did you two talk about?” Frisk persisted.

“We talked about nosy little kids who aren’t going to get any birthday presents.” She replied easily. Frisk gasped. 

“Ohh, I almost forgot!! Okay okay, you win this time, that makes sense.” Frisk agreed, suddenly complacent. “Did you talk about me possibly getting—“ 

“Ahh!!! Spoilers sweetie~” Tori cooed with a laugh as they approached the school. Frisk left Tori with a hug and a wave. With a sigh, She turned. Well, six hours of free time. 

She pulled out her phone and made a call. 

“Hello my dear~” Asgore’s smooth voice filtered through the receiver, Tori smiled.

“Hello there~ I was wondering if you maybe had some time for a poor lonely girl to come by and visit.” Tori let honey seep into her tone and began walking towards the goat-kings abode before he bothered to answer. 

“Oh!?” Asgore sounded pleasantly surprised, “It is rare that I am graced with your visit so early in the day!” Tori smiled at the warmth in his tone.

When Tori arrived at the grand house, she didn’t even bother to knock, simply slipped into the large ornate door with a cautious glance to make sure no one would notice. 

She didn’t notice the slight whirring sound coming from the bushes that trimmed the home. 

The house was oddly quiet, and she went searching for the goat-monster with small steps. When she came upon him, he was hunched over a large wooden desk in his study, seeming lost in thought as he scanned papers and made small marks with his quill. 

It was the small things like that, Tori decided, that made her feel so drawn to this large beast of a man. The way he penned his script with an old fashioned ink, or the way soft candlelight lit darker corners of the house. 

Others called Asgore a relic, he hadn’t evolved from more traditional means like most Monsters did underground. Tori found the reminders of a simpler life comforting. All this new technology, it was a fast and sudden development. Often times, Tori would feel overwhelmed by the new technology. 

But she could always come here, grab a book from one of Asgore’s many bookshelves, and curl up with a candle and lose herself to the times. And she did, utilizing one of the many chairs scattered in the room. 

But as Asgore finished up his work, and moved to encourage her to follow him to the bedroom, Tori was reminded of her few conversations with Frisk. 

The child seemed determined that their mom and dad would reunite. 

Even as the large, soft hands of the monster traced her hips and helped pull the sweater off of her smaller frame, Tori thought about how so few words had passed between them since the beginning of this trust. As he traced the small white scars lining her body with his tounge, she couldn’t help but imagine the same actions but with a different cast. 

Was Asgore always so single minded? When he was with Toriel, was he silent save the occasional growl or moan? Or did he whisper sweet words to her? Was there real love mixed into the heated passion? 

And later, when she was curled into his side, listening to his soft snores and reaching for her sweater so she could go pick up her little protege, she wondered if she would ever get to experience that… with Asgore…. or with anyone. 

As she combed fingers through her messy hair, walking down the street back to the school, her thoughts ran down a path she had been avoiding for awhile.

Her thoughts drifted to the short skeleton she had left in her bed that morning. She wondered how his warm bones would feel, replacing Asgore’s soft touches. Would he be gentle? Would he whisper sweet nothings? Or even naughty phrases… her face heated up as she thought of his low voice whispering things against her skin. Would his touch tingle? The same way it did when he touched her shoulder or nudged her arm in passing? 

She shook her head violently as she heard the bell to the school sound in the background. No, now was not the time. There were so many pressing matters to attend to, and she didn’t have the luxury of acting like a lovesick child. 

Frisks grin was oddly bright as they rushed out to go meet the nanny. They regailed Tori with an astonishingly precise rundown of the day, and she knew immediately Frisk was hiding something. 

She humored the child though, addressing them with appropriate oohs and ahhhs and even a few wows.

Tori grinned as she opened the front door for Frisk, and followed behind quietly. Toriel, surprisingly, jumped up to meet the pair.

“Oh Tori, Frisk!” The goat-woman drew them into an unexpected hug. Tori didn’t miss the indiscernible sniff that Toriel gave her, and she stiffened. She must still smell like Asgore. 

“I have the most wonderful news. Asgore and I must leave for a conference, we will be gone for two weeks….” she began, and Frisk nudged her with a wink. “No Frisk that’s not the wonderful news. The news is that we will return right in time for your birthday, and seeing how it is blistering cold, and Frisk you’ve always wanted a beach-party, we will be going on vacation when I return!!” 

Frisk howled with joy, and Tori laughed as she was released, and turned to go make some tea. 

“That’s great news, Miss Dreemur!” Tori exclaimed. Toriel turned to her as Frisk ran to their room to put things away. 

“Thankyou My Dear. Now, if you have a moment, there is something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about.” Her voice was far less cheery as she said this, and Tori felt a chill run up her spine. 

“Please, sit at the table with me. I’m afraid this is rather important.” The goat-queen sat and gestures to the chair opposite her. Tori sat, searching the goat-queens expression for answers. There were none.

“If I have somehow offended you I do apologize.” Tori began, unsure, “I can assure you, it is not my intention to create any sort of strife for you. Quite the opposite actually.” 

Toriel gave the Mage a small smile. “Hmm?” And slid a Manila envelope across the table to the girl. 

Tori reached foreword with shaky hands. 

The envelope was heavy, and when she tipped it to the side, pictures poured out. 

They were all of Tori. Either in the embrace of the goat-king, or slipping into his house. They were shrouded pictures, a few with leaves and debris covering most of the image. Tori’s heart sank. 

“You claim to want no strife for my family, but my dear, you are playing with fire.” Toriel stated with a hard look. Tori glanced up from the pictures, to see the hurt dancing in the goat-queens eyes. “It is not my place to comment on the love-life of an employee, however this is something that could affect the Dreemur family immensely if it got out. You are a 22 year old girl. Asgore is well over 500. You can see the scandal.” 

Tori knitted her brows together as she took the queen berating. If only this woman knew. Would this be different if she had claimed to be older? No. Probably not. She decided, as the jealousy the goat-woman had kept concealed crept into her expression. 

She had two options. She had plenty of magic, she could blast the goat woman’s memory of this away, search her mind and find the culprit behind the pictures, though Tori had a guess. 

Or, she could talk. She could talk her way through this, and not have to worry about magic issues. However, that left the possibility that Toriel could fire her….

That would be bad for everyone. 

“And be it far from me to say, but I think our poor Papaya would be heartbroken.” Toriel added. 

Tori looked up, and made her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take the time out to tell you all how absolutely amazing and great you all are. Also, I’m looking for more fan-fiction to consume while I wait for my currents to update, so if you have stories or recommendations i’d love to read em!


	16. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori tried to figure out what the hell is going on in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wiping popcorn bits off shirt*  
> Okay the comments section of my last chapter had me crying. I love your guys’ in depth analysis and it’s awesome to see where you guys think everyone’s heads at. Whenever I see someone make an accurate prediction, or even an inaccurate one my heart soars. 
> 
> Just know that all my characters have very valid reasons for doing the things they do, in their own minds, of course. 
> 
> Mwah

“I apologize. I didn’t realize how my actions could have affected you in that way.” Tori started slowly. Her mind raced as she tried to find the words to fix this situation. “I was not expecting to be in this situation when I met him.” The words were not completely untrue. The goat-king had merely started out as a means to an end, it was her own fault that feelings had kept her from seeking out alternative monsters. 

 

“One has to think, given the circumstances, if you were given this job out of merit.” Toriel stated, and Tori shrunk under her harsh gaze. “When Asgore came to me with this proposition, I did not think it to be a ploy to keep a lover around…” 

 

“No, no.” Tori insisted, “It was not like that at all!!! It was just a stupid mistake.” She felt tears welling in her eyes at the admission. Even without having any sort of formal relationship, the words still felt like acid in her mouth. “It… it was a stupid fantasy. I’m young, He was so sweet...I couldn’t…. Couldn’t help myself…” She allowed her voice to trail off, and didn't bother to hide the sniffles. 

 

Toriel's gaze immediately softened. The larger woman moved to comfort the crying girl, pulling her from her seat at the table to embrace her in a warm hug. 

 

Tori was stunned for a moment, before she felt her arms go around the soft woman. There was something so warm, so comforting in the woman's embrace. It broke her to think this woman was so concerned with her now. After everything. Toriel didn’t realize the extent to which Tori had wronged her and the knowledge broke the poor mage. 

 

Tori cried, freely, into the comforting bosom, barely embarrassed at her placement. She allowed the guilt to roll over her, to consume her in the way it had been threatening for days. 

 

She didn’t want to do this. She didn’t want to break things off with Asgore. But once again, she was hurting everyone. Why? She wanted some form of solace? Some slight feeling of intimacy? Did she really think she could fuck Asgore into loving her? Was it fair to even WANT love? Knowing she couldn’t fully love back? 

 

Why did it matter? In the end, it didn’t. None of it did. It wasn’t like she could run off and live with anyone after Frisk comes of age. She would be expected Home. It didn’t matter. Her thoughts, her feelings….

 

The sobering thought finally quieted her sobs. The goat woman’s warm  embrace had turned smothering, as Tori imagined the coo of the goat woman replaced with Mothers soft soothing voice. 

 

Tori backed away and thanked Toriel with a quiet whisper. The words came faster now, Tori’s feelings locked safely away behind a door of apathy. 

 

“I’m so sorry. I was just so lonely…. I’ve never been away from my family before this. I don't know, I thought maybe I could… I could feel…” She didn't have to finish, Toriel smiled and shook her head. 

 

“It is alright dear, I have acted harshly, and I apologize.” The words cut through the apathy to stab at Tori with more guilt. “I didn’t realize it was so difficult on you. Your smaller apartment makes more sense. I will do my best to include you more in our matters with Family and friends.” A scuffling sound from the livingroom drew her attention. Toriel let out a sigh, “One day that child will overhear something they should not…” Her attention turned back to Tori. 

 

“I have felt for awhile now as if I were being misled in some way, now that this has come to light, I feel better. I like you, Victoria, Frisk would even go so far as to say they love you.” Her look became pointed as she grasped the young girls shoulders. “If you can promise me that this will be the only time you sneak around behind our backs, I will personally accept you into our family, dear. You will have no reason to feel so alone.” 

 

Oh man. Toriel really knew how to twist the knife in the wound. Tori gulped, then, in a small, practiced voice, “I promise,” The words echoed in her mind, and she caught a flash of her Mother's face, scrunched up and pleading. 

 

“Thankyou, my dear. Now. You may take the rest of the day off to get your affairs in order. We must speak about Frisks care during my absence, as well as how to proceed in allowing you to feel more ingratiated into our family.” Toriel's voice was soft and sweet again, the warm motherly tone had returned. 

 

When they walked through the living room, Frisk was staring wide-eyed at Tori. They made a motion that they were going to text, rather than say anything to the woman as she walked by. Toriel eyes frisk knowingly, but the child simply grinned sheepishly at their mom. 

 

At the door, Tori tried to apologize again, But Toriel was hearing none of it. With another quick hug, and a promise to start the next day off fresh, Tori turned to face the world. 

 

She had two pressing matters to attend to. 

 

Asgore.

 

The skeleton brothers.

 

As Tori gazed up at the sky and allowed the small raindrops to slide down her face. She still didn't have her umbrella. The thought made her giggle. Like hell she was gonna go back and ask to borrow one. 

 

The girl took off at a run. Something in her body was screaming for release, and out of nowhere she felt a rush of energy. She wanted to run, and keep running. She wanted to watch the edge of town go by, then the edge of the state. Eventually the edge of the country. She wanted to run until the great oceans separating the continents were her only view. Then she would build a raft, no, a sailboat. She would set out on the seas and follow the line of the horizon off off… and away.

 

Away from Mother, from her family. Away from monster-human squabbles, away from skeletons and their pull, away from Toriels crushing sweetness, away from Frisk….

 

She slowed.

 

Away from Papyrus…

 

Her run had turned to a jog.

 

Away from Sans….

 

She slowed to a walk.

 

Her hand crept up to rest just below her heartbeat, clutching at the lifeline of the magic coursing through her veins. That pull….. It grew when she thought of the smaller skeleton. Something about it so familiar, and yet so foreign. 

 

Were they really Gasters Sons? That added a whole new level to the fucked up conglomerate Tori had found herself in. If they were… Well…

 

She had considered Gasters previous offspring as her own. But, Chara didn't turn out like a skeleton. So…. Why would Sans and Papyrus? 

 

It was wholly possible another skeleton made it underground, but from what Tori could dredge up, there was no mention of ANY other skeletons in the underground. It was assumed they all stayed to fight, or be captured. Except Gaster. 

 

He hadn’t perished until years after the barrier had been placed. He had made it underground. They could be the offspring of him and another monster?

 

But that wouldn’t explain why she felt the pull on her SOUL. 

 

There had been nothing like that before. 

 

She sighed, allowing her rain-soaked clothes to cool her heated skin. It felt oddly refreshing, and she enjoyed the feeling as she meandered back towards her small apartment. What was she gonna tell Asgore? What was she going to do the next time she needed magic? It had been ages since Tori had to actively hunt around for a lay…. And of course the monster in question would have to be powerful enough to  produce the excess magic. So much more went into it than a simple boning.

 

Heh, Boning. Great… her thoughts turned back to the skeletons, as they were wont to do. Sans was definitely off-limits, as much as her mind liked to fantasize about the smaller skeleton, after today, that was a slippery slope. 

 

Ugh, she thought. That’s such an overused phrase. It was a lubricated hillside. Heh, okay now she was giggling. Hundreds of years old, and still the humor of a 10 year old boy. 

 

Tori would have to dial back the flirtations. She wasn't all that concerned with the political aspects of her tryst with Asgore. Humans change their political agendas so often she knew it would blow over. But her standing with goat-mom had to remain Firm. She was a driving force in Frisks life, and Tori had promised not to hurt her. With a grimace, she did allow that her magic didn’t technically HURT…. But artificially bending the woman's thoughts and feelings to suit her needs probably counted as hurt to the child. 

 

This odd pull, and the constant flirtations did not and would not help that situation. Tori could easily push back her feelings, well, perhaps not easily but she would do so willingly. The mage was no stranger to what could happen if you let emotions blind you to duty. To be quite frank, she was done learning that lesson. Over and over. 

 

No, She had a job to do. A job to keep the peace. 

 

She unlocked her front door with a sigh, peeling off her wet clothes and tossing them into the hamper with a huff. She pulled on her oversized lazy-day hoodie and a pair of yoga pants. Grabbing Mango from his place in the corner she plopped on her futon with a huff and squeezed the poor skeleton plush to it’s overstuffed limit. 

 

She pulled back and eyed the plush dangerously.

 

Papyrus. 

 

Her grip tightened on the skeletal pillow and a small smile crept to her face. 

 

Sure… She wasn't his SOULmate… But the tall boy had already proven himself to be an avid listener and quick learner. She was confident she would be able to explain to him the basis of a NORMAL relationship. He would be happy… No, thrilled. And she already knew the sweet skelly was packing a nice store of magic, just sitting there, underutilized. 

 

The small smile grew into a full on grin. She liked Papyrus. After Mother’s visit, there would be no reason she couldn't… Frisk would be thrilled, Toriel delighted. Asgore…. Well, tori knew the goat-king well enough to know Papyrus wouldn’t be in any danger if the goat-king found out down the line. Asgore had never done more than growl with jealousy, and there should be enough time in between to soften the blow. 

 

There was the one little issue of him being Gaster's son… Tori shivered in disgust. She called Sans the creep, but here she was, crushing on her mate’s KIDS…. UGH. 

 

Tori pushed that thought aside. It had been long enough. If anything the relation would be so far removed… that makes it less weird right? Right? 

 

Her eyes asked the stuffed skeleton but the small purple dots she had added to the dark eye sockets with fabric marker held no answer for her. She wondered vaguely if she should change the colour to orange. 

 

Oh jeez. She was really getting ahead of herself here. But, it gave her something to look forward to. When Mother is once again miles away, and the dust has settled with the goat-king, she would be sure to throw Paps a bone. 

 

Heh, bone. 

 

She wallowed in her own tumbling emotions for at least an hour before finally pulling together the strength to get up. She would have to stop by Muffetts and order a buttload of pastries. She had quickly become the gorgeous spider-monsters favourite customer. The family had no issue with her dipping into her money to acquire such delectable confectionaries, and Tori had started shipping them boxes of the baked goods.  

 

Eventually, with a large reusable bag in hand full of sweet fried dough, she weighed her options. 

 

She could go talk to Asgore first. This was the most pressing matter, as Mother wasn't due for another week. However, she needed to check on the small skelly who didn't text her when he left like she had asked. And she wouldn't mind some SOUL-settling time with either one or the two brothers. She could really go for some of Pap’s new and improved friendship spaghetti. 

 

She bit her lip worriedly before making her decision and taking off down the street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have two ideas for where this story could go, same basic conclusion just two different pathways to it. First, if she sees Asgore first, and Second if she sees the skelly-boys first. 
> 
> Lemme know which you think would be better~
> 
> Also, I do the tumblrs now. So if you wanna yell at me about my stories or see occasional crappy doodles and sometimes good ones, you know what to do
> 
> xxshowmethemortyxx


	17. Hello there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boom. Bits.

Tori willed herself forward even as ever step felt like lead. She was somewhat surprised at how emotionally she was reacting to this. There were hundreds of ideas running through her head on how she could easily sidestep things. Did she have to tell him that Toriel found out? Would it be easier if he thought she just didn't want to do this anymore?

Would he even care? 

Of course they said sweet things on occasion, but in truth, Tori couldn't say that, other than occasional bout of jealousy, Asgore never seemed to intention taking things deeper. Of course, why would he? He had a SOUL-bond, even if it were strained enough to allow the current situation. And Tori….

Her thoughts once again wandered to her SOUL. Trapped in the confines of Mothers seal, there was no way the woman would let her go, there was nothing she could do. 

The thought sobered her some. The apathy that had helped make her life easier was a blessing. The knowledge that there was nothing she could really do, other than her job. 

For now. 

She had let herself get caught up, being away from the strict regimen of home, and that had shaken her. The mage straightened up, her strides becoming more smooth and confident. 

The emotional distractions were fleeting. She had learned that well enough over the years. She had felt like this before… plenty of times. She had made mistakes and gotten attached. It only ended up hurting everyone around her. Of course, she would get hurt too. But she was still here. 

No one else was. 

And there was absolutely nothing she could so about that. All Tori could hope to accomplish was to keep the peace. Teach Frisk, and pray that when the time came, whatever the child's gift is would be of no consequence to Mother. 

But Frisk had a Determination SOUL…. And that worried her. 

The sight of the Mansion rising before her, the familiar large oak door, broke her train of thought easily. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, and clutching her bag tighter as the only indication that everything in her did not want to be there, she knocked on the large doors. 

It was a few moments before she could hear shuffling behind the great door. Then, with a slow creak, it opened. 

“Two visits in one day?” The large monster in the doorway inquired, “Though based on that expression, I do not think this one will be as pleasant?” His eyes were sad, and Tori felt a little weight leave her shoulders. Well, it seemed he had gotten a call from Toriel already. 

The slight omnipresence of that woman was starting to give Tori chills. It hit too close to home. It reminded her of Mother. 

Tori shook her head silently and slowly walked inside. Asgore, surprised at the lack of comment, stepped aside hastily and began following her down the hallway. 

Tori stopped once they were inside the study, and turned to Asgore.

“Just a moment. I’m not very good at this, but I do not want any more surprises. She spoke quietly, her voice even. The king nodded.

“Unravel truths and hidden lies…” Tori mumbled, a little embarrassed. She didn’t need the silly words and incantations, but they helped her focus her magic on what she was doing, and she wasn't too adept at this kind of magic, “Seek me out the hidden spies.” Aaand she had to admit, ever since she found the joys of anime, the ‘magical girl’ trope had held a certain place of fondness in her heart. 

A wave of her arm, and a thin wave of amber magic flooded the room. There was a whirring sound, and a groaning snap as a small camcorder looking device was riooed out of one of the overhead vents. It, however, was the only thing revealed, and Tori called back her magic with a huff. 

She stomped over to the device and picked it up, glaring at the inscription on the side of the metal before showing it to Asgore.

“It seems I don’t have to explain as much as I thought.” Tori said grimly. “Toriel found out, gave me the same spiel I give you every time you get too ornery.” She sighed and tossed the offending piece of machinery on the ground, and crushing it beneath her foot. 

“It’s done. I’ll have to find my magic elsewhere. Also, it seems it’s time I meet a certain lil-dinosaur monster face to face ...” Her voice had become low, and she didn't notice Asgore’s concerned expression as he stepped forward. 

She was furious. The pictures that Toriel had shown her were all outside. She hadn’t really expected to find anything INSIDE the house.

What had Alphys recorded? Her face heated as she glanced at the desk in his study. There were many things that had gone on in this room that were not for public consumption. A few CONVERSATIONS. Did the monster have no regard for privacy? Or common decency? 

It really felt like none of these monsters understood the meaning of the word. 

“Now, my dear--” He frowned when Tori shot him a look at the pet-name, “ don’t blame poor Dr. Alpys too hard, she and Captain Undyne are quite loyal to the Queen…” He sighed, shaking his head, “They would do as she asks, even if they did not want to.”

Tori looked away, not allowing his words to break her resolve. Asgore could see it easily in her stance, and softened his tone, reaching out for her, “ Is that not an admirable trait? Loyalty? Can you fault them for that?” Tori’s shoulders slumped. 

“No… I cannot.” She agreed through gritted teeth. She may not be able to fault the poor monster, but she could still have a little chat.

“The more pressing matter, my dear…” Asgore continued slowly, “... Is where will you get your magic?” Tori looked at the goat-monster in surprise. THAT was what he was worried about? He wasn’t concerned with the fact that she would no longer be able to see him. 

He was worried about who she’d turn to. 

She gave a small harsh laugh, that took Asgore by surprise. 

“That’s… not really any of your concern.” 

“It is very much my concern when--” 

“WHEN WHAT?” She demanded, her voice just under a shout. “I am not your girlfriend, I am not your WIFE.” She said, her voice hard and steady. “I am your child’s nanny, nothing more. My love life is nothing to you. We had an arrangement. I’m sad to say it is no longer in progress…” 

“Are you?” The whispered growl that came from Asgore sounded hurt, and Tori winced slightly. She hadn’t expected that really. But she took a calming breath and looked the monster in the eyes. 

“Truly?” She whispered, “I am upset at the inconvenience at having to find another source of magic.” She replied coolly, watching the hope drain from the poor monsters eyes. 

She stepped closer to the large goat-monster and wrapped her arms around his middle, allowing a small amount of honey magic to soothe the ache. 

“Thankyou, it’s been fun.” She smiled up at him, tears blurring her vision slightly. “But I think it’ll be best if you… forget.” Another wave of magic and she flushed through his mind, destroying several memories. 

To him, she was just a human girl he had met, hired as nanny, and began a small, unaffiliated romance with. She backed away and left him there, swaying slightly with a dreamy expression. She allowed the tears to flow as she left the estate. 

The whirring in the bush caught her attention this time, and she glared in the direction of the offending sound. Let them see her cry. It would only solidify the very thing the goat-woman wanted to see. 

All anyone wanted to see. Tori, underfoot, obeying orders. And that was fine. She could deal with it, for now. She straightened up as she sought out a bus station to munch on some of her spider-delectables without being rained on. 

When she had regained enough magic to walk without trembling, she tied up her boxes to try and keep more of the rain out and went on her way. The Skeleton brothers lived rather far, and Tori had tapped out her supply of extra cash, so she was footing her way there. 

It was starting to get dark by the time she reached the nice little house the skeleton brothers called home. She slipped up to the door and knocked out a happy tune. 

It took longer than expected for the tall skeleton to open the door, but when he did the sparkle in his eye-lights made her smile warmly. 

“LITTLE TORI!!! HOW NICE OF YOU TO STOP BY! ARENT YOU WORKING TONIGHT!?” 

“Nahh, I got the night off, so I thought I’d stop by!! I’ve got something to talk to you and your brother about!!” She replied with a smile. 

The look the tall skeleton gave was a strange one. 

“YOU WANT TO TALK WITH ME… AND SANS?” He clarified. Tori nodded. 

“Yeah, is he home? The bonehead hasn’t texted me all day!” 

That earned her another strange look.

“NO… SANS IS OUT RIGHT NOW, OH, BUT THIS IS PERFECT TIMING!! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO BE AVAILABLE FOR ANIME NIGHT FOR WEEKS!!” The Skeleton announced happily as he pulled the young Mage into the house. 

She giggled for a moment before it hit her. Anime night. Papyrus would talk about anime night often, but Tori always had work as an excuse. Her excuse, because she knew a certain red-headed fish-woman would be there. 

She slowed for a moment before Papyrus’ large hands ushered her foreword into the living room. 

“FRIENDS, LOOK, WE HAVE ANOTHER GUEST FOR OUR AMAZING DAY OF MOVIES AND SHOWS!!” Papyrus announced happily, lifting Tori’s short frame up lion-king style. 

The two monsters on the couch turned to face her. The fish woman’s scowl was of little consequence to Tori, however. Her eyes were trained on the small yellow dinosaur monster who was nervously avoiding eye contact. 

A cool grin spread on Tori’s face even as Papyrus held her up. 

“Hello Alphy…” Tori cooed, her voice soft yet dangerous, “ it’s nice to finally meet you, face-to-face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I crave feedback.
> 
> Feed me.
> 
> Even if it’s bad.
> 
> Plz.


	18. Dough nut be so brash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doughnuts break  
> Tori snaps

“H-hey, uh, T-t…Tori!” The small dinosaur monster stuttered, with a short wave of her claw, “It.. it… it’s nice to finally m-m-meet you too!!” Tori couldn’t tell if the stuttering was from nervousness, or a natural tic. The monster messaged in a similar way. 

Alphys was curled into one side of the couch, with Undyne on another, the fish woman arms spread lazily over the back of the sofa. When Tori’s eyes trained on her, however, Alphys moved to sit a bit closer to her mate. 

Tori swung her legs a bit, encouraging Papyrus to put her down. When her feet were finally rooted to the floor once again, she grinned at the taller skeleton before turning to the fish-woman. 

Undyne and Tori had an interesting relationship. The mage hadn’t had a chance to really interact with the woman, seeing as how she was a part of Toriels personal guard, she was there the day Tori first met the goat-monster. No words passed between them however, until one day when they had met in passing as Tori was bringing Frisk home from school. It had been a bad day.

“Hello, Captain Undyne.” Tori said curtly nodding at the woman. This seemed to assuage some of the anger, as her glare softened and became more of a devilish grin. 

“Well hey there, PUNK, heard ya been busy.” The fish woman gave the mage a large, knowing wink. Tori forced a polite smile, she hated that… nickname? Pet name? Tori didn’t know but it made her feel belittled. Undyne gave her yellow partner a playful shove, “Alph here has been waiting for the next chapter of your fic, it was some pretty steamy stuff—“ A side glance from Undyne’s one good eye sent Tori off on the small dinosaur immediately. 

Recording her in secret is one thing. 

Showing off her one-time one-shot smut story that she may or may not have continued but definitely would NOT be now knowing that she couldn’t trust a goddamned SOUL around here. 

“ALPHYS what the absolute FUCK!!” Tori lunged over the sofa and twirled to face Alphys, earning a “LANGUAGE!!” from Papyrus and a low whistle from Undyne. With hands laced together to keep from shaking, and a voice steadied by several deep breaths, a terrifying smile spread across her face.

“Alphys. I... very distinctly remember asking you to keep that to yourself…” Tori’s smile twitched a bit, she watched as Alphys fidgeted around a bit, looking to Undyne for help. To both their surprise, the fish woman just smiled at her and nodded to Tori. Alphys once again gave the mage her attention.

“This constant and consistent harassment of my boundaries will need to be addressed…” Her eyes flicked up to Papyrus, who was watching the whole exchange with those curious orange eye lights.

Shit. She didn’t want to flip out in front of Papyrus. He didn’t need to know about the recordings of her and Asgore, and if she had to use her magic again… well actually given her drained state it might not be a bad idea to have him around. Her eyes flicked between him and the pair on the couch once more before her shoulders slumped and the anger drained out of her. 

No. Once again.

“But not now…” Tori said, a smaller, more defeated smile taking over her features. She grinned at Papaya, “Because we have some gosh-darned Anime to watch! Don’t we?” 

The tall skeleton seemed to relax a bit before he nodded his enthusiasm and happily ran to grab some blankets off of his bed for the mage to cuddle in, as he had taken to doing when she came over. 

Tori didn’t fail to notice the triumphant grin the fish-monster on the couch shot her as she made herself comfortable on an old armchair as far from the pair as she could get for now. She watched from the corner of her eye as the two whispered to each other, the redheaded monster barely containing chuckles as Alphys glanced at her, Tori returning a blank stare. 

The damned fish must have known she wouldn’t do or say anything with Papyrus there. Of course, she could have been being paranoid, but Tori had seen that look plenty on the faces of Sisters in…. Similar situations. 

She pulled out her phone to busy herself while they waited for Papyrus. There were paragraphs from Frisk, and Tori wasn’t surprised to note that Frisk declared they knew about the whole thing from the start. Frisk said it was bound to happen and they were glad the spicy life drama didn’t get her fired.

Tori sighed when she reached the last message.

From: Frisky-kid  
Will you still come over tonight?

The magic running through her was plenty enough to be comfortable, but the overextension of sneaking Frisk away would leave her dangerously low. She had been very careful not to allow a repeat of the last time she was low on magic. 

She accepted the blanket that Papyrus handed her with a smile. She wrapped herself in the sweet orange-minty smell. What was it with these skeletons and smelling like mint? She let her eyelids lower slightly as she luxuriated in the smell. It was a bit too tart for her tastes, but she couldn’t help her mouth watering at the thought of that sweet orange magic hiding behind the adorable orange sweater the tall skeleton currently donned. 

Tori shook her head when she realized she was blatantly staring at Papyrus, and Alphys had excitedly grabbed Undyne’s arm and whispered into her ear…. Fin? She shot the Dino-monster a look before turning her attention to the fish-monster smiling at her with a predatory air. 

“So, How’d ya get the day off, PUNK?” Undyne asked, “You NEVER come to anime night.” Her eye narrowed.

“I got the day off,” Tori shrugged, pulling the blanket up around her shoulders. “I had a few important errands to run today, so Toriel let me have the day off.” 

“YES! QUEEN TORIEL REALLY IS QUITE A WONDERFUL LADY!” Papyrus interjected with a nod. “WHY, IF IT WASN’T FOR HER, I’M SURE MY LAZY BROTHER WOULD HAVE ENDED UP LIKE THAT SAD CHARACTER THERE….” He gestured broadly to the television. Tori turned, she hadn’t actually been paying attention to what they were watching. 

Mother. Fucking. Pokemon. 

Tori grinned, and snorted when she saw what Papyrus was talking about. A Snorlax was blocking the path, lazily snoring away and unable to be woken by anything. Quite fitting. Undyne burst out laughing, along with Alphys who giggled much more quietly. 

Tori grinned at the pair, even the sour taste their actions left in her mouth couldn’t disguise how genuinely joyful people they were. Tori craved that joy. It had been awhile since she had had anything to be particularly joyful about. 

“Y’know” She said after a bit, when the next episode was gearing up to play, “I don’t really think Pokémon can be considered an ‘anime’” 

The shocked gasps and looks she received told her she may have just said the wrong thing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

“NGYAHHH” the load roar of the fish woman was the only predictor to the bolt of light blue magic that stuck itself to the wall behind the poor mages head. Tori sucked back under the couch, which had been flipped back for maximum protection. Papyrus had his post next to the girl, flinging bones to try and deflect the javelins coming at them. 

“It’s too Americanized, that’s how it got popular!! On warner brothers, an American tv show!!” Tori shouted from her hiding spot.

“T-the concept and game is p-purely Japanese!!” Aloud short back from her spot next to Undyne. Like Tori, she wasn’t one for fighting, and when the debate had become too heated, she dove for cover as well. 

They went on like this for some time, both arguing while their magic-battling partners defended them with honor. Eventually, however, a stray javelin hit Tori’s bag of remaining doughnuts, and for the young Mage, it seemed as if time stopped.

No.

NO. 

She needed those.

It had all been fun and games, Tori had been quite honestly having a good time arguing with the pair. But between the recording, the names, the goading. Now this. Muffets wasn’t open again until tomorrow. And she had really needed those.

“You DESTROYED my doughnuts!!” Tori shouted, lunging at the destroyed box and clutching the remains of the sweet pastries in her hands. 

“Oh yeah?” Undyne responded, the gleam in her eye already told Tori what she wanted to say. “ Ehy don’t cha FIGHT me then? PUNK?!” 

Fight. Undyne had wanted to fight Tori from the moment they met. Some sort of weird test for this fish woman to decide wether someone was trustworthy. Like a check, but much more invasive. Tori was never a fighter. She’d tell anyone, and she had told the woman. Politely at first, then more harshly when she didn’t relent. 

But... this... Tori was exhausted. She was broken, physically drained and emotionally blocked. She was done.

“Fine.” The girl stood and brushed debri off of her favorite sweater. Turning to Undyne, she reached in and touched that dark void of power. She didn’t care that Papyrus was there, she didn’t care about how she would explain this to Mother. Her eyes were closed as she took a deep breath, then opened them to meet the fish woman’s alarmed gaze. 

With a voice deepened with power, and eyes blacked out by the void, Tori smiled.

“You want to FIGHT? Let’s FIGHT.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say this whole thing could have been avoided if she visited the skelebros first. Although there would have been an alternative altercation, so it’s really up in the air. 
> 
> Till next time loves~


	19. give us a hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation devolves

Tori took a step forward, Undyne took a step back, her one good eye widening in surprise. She must not have been expecting that. Tori giggled at the expression, before licking at the last bits of magic crumbs on her fingers. Undyne, taking this as her being distracted, formed her long cyan spear and opted to lunge this time, rather than just throw it. 

Tori raised her hand, and as the tip of the spear connected, it disappeared, seemingly absorbed into the Mage’s hand. 

Undyne roared in shock as her own hand, wrapped around the spear and still moving forward began to disappear into the mages own as well. The fish woman jumped back, stumbling and falling flat on her rear with a thump. She stared at her arm in horror, it was gone. A faint, blurry mess around the stump where she had been able to stop it in time. 

“U-undyne!!” Alphys shouted, and ran to her mate, grabbing her arm and stuttering like mad. “I-i-dont….. let me h-heal you…. I-i c-c-cant!! I-it’s n-not Working!!!” The small dinosaur started to flail. Papyrus, pulled out of his shock, looked between his friends and the mage-woman, eyes still blackened with the void, and a small emotionless smile. He rushed over to Undyne, and Tori followed the motion with empty eyes. 

The girl stepped over to the trio, who looked up at her with alarm. Even with a missing arm, Undyne moved to stand in front of Alphys, and Papyrus in front of her. 

“Move! You bag of bones. Let me at her. Think that PUNK is gonna get away with takin my arm!? Fufufufufufu I’ve lost an eye too, it just makes me more badass. Now Alphys can give me one of those robot arms!” Undyne hollered, attempting to lunge at the mage again, spurned on by that lifeless smile. Papyrus caught her round the waist, however, and pulled her back. 

“NO, STOP, CANT YOU SEE?” Papyrus gestured towards the girl. “I DO NOT BELIEVE LITTLE-TORI KNOWS WHAT SHE IS DOING RIGHT NOW.” The tall skeleton set the fish woman down, and turned to approach Tori with his hands up, gesturing peace. 

Tori raised a single hand towards the skeleton, almost as if to beckon him closer… Until her wrist flicked and the air behind her was ripped open. 

From the tear seemingly in nothing behind her, the snout of a large bony skull forced its way through. It was not a smooth process, there was much wiggling and snuffling to be done, but eventually, the visage of a large dragons skull hovered behind the girl, and Papyrus stopped, gaping at the monster. 

“Fight?” Tori asked, her attention turning once again to the fish woman. The snarl she got in response was enough. Tori closed the fist of her outstretched hand, and the jaws of the beast opened, a bright light starting to glow from between the mandible and cranium. 

“STOP!!” Papyrus shouted, and lunged at the Mage, catching her off guard. She had been focused on the fish. With an ‘oof’ the girl was knocked firmly on her ass, and the large skull immediately turned to her. Papyrus had to duck to avoid getting decapitated as the monstrosity was a little too large for the cramped living room. 

He stared at the girl in his arms. He hadn’t hit her head. He was sure of it… but as he looked at her face, her eyes were closed, breathing even. Was she… unconscious?

Papyrus shook the little human before stepping back to allow the large skull to nuzzle and whine. He hadn’t seen blaster like that since… well since back when Sans would actually spar with him. How in the world did this little human manage to pull one from the void? It exhausted Sans… But wait! Now would be the perfect time to check on his friends!!

He turned to Undyne and Alphys again, leaning down to the pair who had turned their attention back to Undynes missing arm. 

“I AM SO SORRY UNDYNE. I KNIW SHE DID NOT MEAN THIS!! SHE IS USUALLY SUCH A SWEET HUMAN. IVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT BEFORE!!” Papyrus leaned back, hands on his hips, “BUT NEVER FEAR. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL MAKE SURE THAT THIS ISSUE GETS FIXED, AND….. PERHAPS YOU TWO DO NOT HANG OUT ANYMORE.” 

The fish monster looked at the skeleton, shocked, before bursting out laughing.   
“AW geez, Paps, I’ll be fine. Ngeh…. I should have thought about this before asking her to fight. I knew the damn girl’s a mage,” She gestured to Alphys guilty expression when Papyrus gave her a shocked one, “And she’s told me she docent wanna fight plenty before.” Undyne gave a little sniff. “I figured out what I wanted to know.”

“ oh? I mean, I get the phrase ‘carp diem’, but do ya really gotta go kraken the place?” Sans grinned, and the trio looked at him with wide eyes. He was petting the large skull, who had turned to him as soon as he entered the room. “cod, you guys eely floundered up in here…” The short skeleton broke out laughing again. 

“SANS!! THIS IS NO TIME FOR PUNS!!” Papyrus chided him, “WE HAVE JUST ALL BEEN THOUGH A TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCE… UNDYNE IS MISSING AN ARM!!!” Papyrus shrieked. Sans glanced at the fish woman through narrowed sockets.

“Oh? Leave it to ‘dyne to come into h’arms’ way.” Sans winked, “ bet it taught ya not to ‘wrist’ it next time.” He chuckled. 

“S-sans! Now is n-n-not the time for p-puns!!” Alphys shouted, taking the small smelly by suprise. He shrugged. 

“yeah yeah, dontcha worry alph.” She knelt down, and held out his hand for Undynes arm. She placed it into his hand, and he turned it gently, examining the ‘wound’. 

“ So, what is it ya needed to find out so badly, you had to force an actively non-violent person to FIGHT?” Undyne met Sans dark sockets with her one good eye and shivered. 

“I found out… ngyahh that hurts, PUNK…. That girl could easily take as all out if she wanted to. She just dosent want to.”

“ shit” Sans swore softly. “I don’t know how to fix this, I’ve never seen the void used like this before.” 

“W-what do you think happened?” Alphys stuttered. “Sans, we need to get them back to my lab. I need to r-r-run some t-tests, while the wound is f-f-fresh.” She looked over to where the mage was, the skull hovering over her dangerously. 

“I-i think we should bring her t-t-too…” Sans nodded and moved to go grab the girl. 

The skull made a high pitched chirp at Sans, an odd sound coming from such a menacing creature. 

“ Shh, now there. Did she fall asleep before letting you back? How rude, huh. I gotcha.” He raised a skeletal hand, and the tear Tori had made previously opened up much cleaner. The skull nudged the little mage once more before slipping off back into the void. 

Sans lifted the girl, and turned to look at Papyrus. 

“Let’s go. No more secrets. Were fixing this and were gonna find out EXACTLY what’s going on here.” His voice had become low and dangerous, and everyone simply nodded. With the mage so low on Magic, Sans was sure he would be able to hold a helluva lot better than before.

It was time for some REAL answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which i realize I suck at dialogue. :P 
> 
> Things that happen when you're a hermit.


	20. Who/what do we do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do we fix this blubbering mess?

Tori groaned and blinked her way back into reality. Her vision was blurred, and she could feel the fuzziness in her head. What had happened? She couldn’t quite remember…

It didn’t matter, as soon as she tried to move, when she shifted and her wrist felt the cool metal bracelets holding her to the exam table, she screamed. She began to thrash wildly, trying to pull away from the offending material, but her hands and ankles were held tight. Her vision was still blurred, and the fuzziness in her mind didn;t help the situation at all. 

Had mother found her? She must have. Tori messed up so badly, she couldn't fix it and now she was back here… She couldn’t be back here. She couldn’t do it again. 

“N-no… Please…” She whispered into the fuzzy darkness, “ I can’t do this again… I cant be here again.” She began to tremble, images of sharp knives and memories of painful experiments flooded her mind. 

“PLEASE!!! LET ME GO, LET ME GO, let me go, I’ll listen I promise… please I’ll listen I’m sorry i’m SORRY!!!” She screamed, pulling once again at the restraints. She tugged and tugged, until she felt the scars around her wrists wet with blood. The smell permeated her senses, and even with blurry eyes, she wouldn’t have been able to see the room. 

No, she was back at home, deep underground and strapped to a wooden table. The metal table she was on now was thankfully devoid of the wooden splinters she was used to, but the cool metal barely permeated her senses. 

She weakly lifted her head to look around, She didn’t see the small group of monsters staring at her with wide eyes or wide sockets. She saw the same old dirt floor, the small flames lighting a dark and dusty room. 

A tall figure approached her table. Tori squinted through the blur at the figure. Who… Why? The smell of Oranges and mind washed over her. Mint… mint… that minty smell. Old bones and mint. 

She ignored the orange twist in the once familiar scent. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered, nothing but…

She squinted at the tall figure… it almost looked like….

“Gaster?!” She gasped, the figure moved, but before it had a chance to speak, Tori was once again pulling on her restraints, this time, trying to reach out for the tall figure. 

“Why….?” She stared hard at the face her memory supplied. 

“WHAT?” She winced. Why was he so LOUD?!” 

“Why… why did you do it?” She insisted, her voice pleading. “Why did you do it, Wings? Why did you betray us? Why did you leave? Why did you LEAVE ME!?” Tears had begun to stream down her cheeks as she screamed at the offending figure. “You left, you got away, you LEFT ME THERE…. Why?!” It came out choked with a sob. “You couldv’e fought…. You could have fought for me…. You could have taken me with you… you left me….”

A bony hand reached forward to stroke her hair away from her forehead, she flinched back quickly, smacking her head on the metal table with a loud ‘THUNK’. 

“Nonono please please, It’s done, you did it, you did it!!!” Her eyes were wide, wild as she tried to press back through the metal away from the cool bone. But as the phalanges stroked through her hair, she heard soft coos. Other voices now… in the distance. Tori closed her eyes and allowed herself to be calmed by the slow strokes across her forehead and back through her hair. 

“It’s Okay Little-Tori.” A voice hummed, close. Tori smiled. What a nice voice, a little loud, but comforting, soothing. A little lower… she could FEEL it. A sweet deep well of magic just waiting there. She turned her head towards the source, her arms still pulling weakly at the restraints. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The group watched the mage interacting with Papyrus with little commentary. They had brought the mage down to Alphy’s lab, back underground. Generally speaking, humans weren’t allowed this far into hotland. It wasn’t quite considered safe, given all the old puzzles, traps, and odd magic bits that could leave tourists with more trouble than they wanted. 

But, all of Alphys equipment was down here, and the dinosaur-monster had plenty of contraptions to analyze SOULs. There was little she had on the void, however, and she glanced at her lovers missing limb between scouring passages of old notes. Many, from the former royal scientist, were written in a language she couldn’t understand. 

Sans, however, seemed to know the odd language, and helped Alphys in scouring for more information. He helpfully translated anything that seemed applicable, but he was having a hard time concentrating. He had found a small journal hidden among some of the books written in the odd language. 

Gasters journal. 

Skimming through the pages, it had seemed all research and theories. A bit of surprising skeleton history. Then, a few passages had a very familiar name. 

Victoria.

He had paused and flipped back a bit, reading the passage.

Victoria has been chosen for the breeding program… Evangelinia told me just yesterday. I cannot fathom her reasoning to deflower such a brilliant talent. To take such a SOUL and place it in the position of a weak green or blue soul… ugh. The thought makes me shudder. I cannot keep pretending that this pull in my chest is just some anomaly, or admiration…. 

I put Someyede in her morning tea. It will put off the changes for a while… perhaps even long enough for me to plan a way out of this….. I cannot seem to grasp how this girl has managed to make me so certain….. This will be treason...

Sans shut the journal with a snap, his sockets wide. He tucked the book into his jacket. What the hell was going on. He had a feeling this book had more answers than he’d be getting from the mage for awhile. 

When the Mage started Yelling at Papyrus Sans finally turned his attention to the pair, and moved over to him. The girl was out of it. Almost like the day Sans had brought her home. His eyes flicked to Paps… To get this girl anywhere near coherent. They were going to have to do something. 

“It’s Okay, Little-Tori…” Papyrus cooed while stroking the girls hair. He couldn’t figure out what was wrong…. And with her SOUL sealed off… well The Great Papyrus didn’t feel so great. His chest hurt, and everything in him wanted to gather the little mage up in his arms and hold her till she felt better. Maybe if he…. Well no. not with all these people watching. 

Sans watched as Papyrus calmed the girl, then as his brothers sull turned that tell-tale orange. Poor Paps. Sans was feeling it too. He desperately wanted to make that aching cry go away. But they needed answers, and she had to stay right where she was for at least… He glanced at the clock… 23 more minutes. 

Alphys machine was currently scanning the mage, she seemed certain it could scan through that odd seal Papyrus had found on the girls SOUL. 

“it won’t be much longer paps,” Sans walked over and pulled his brother away from the table, out of the way of the scanners. The mage let out a soft cry and tossed around more in her restraints. Both the skeleton brothers hesitated, before an angry looking Undyne grabbed Papyrus by the scarf and picked Sans up with her stump arm.

“What’s gotten into you, NERDS?! I mean seriously? I’m supposed to be the one you’re worried about. That damned girl took my ARM!!!” She flailed her stump haphazardly, depositing Sans on the ground in front of Alphys, away from the thrashing human. Papyrus obediently sat in one of the nearby chairs. 

“LITTLE-TORI IS MY SOULMATE!” Papyrus announced. “AND SHE IS A MAGE AND SHE TEACHES FRISK. SHE LOVES PUZZLES, COOKING, AND OF COURSE, ME.” He nodded affirmatively. 

Sans sighed. It was time to spill what beans he knew.

“she’s not your SOULmate paps…” Sans said, sinking into his hoodie when the tall skeleton swung his gaze from Undyne to where Sans still lay on the floor. “I guess… Technically speaking… she’s our SOUL-mate…” Papyrus’ eyebrow bones knit together in confusion.

“S-s-sans…” Alphys stammered, “T-t-that's-not how s-s-SOULmates work… y-y-you don’t just have TWO…” Her claws came up to cover her cheeks as her eyes grew wide…  
“Unless it’s like in kissy cutie 3 where Sayumi has two rivals even though shes destined to bewithtoshirobutakishoisalsodestinedtoherandomigoshthenthey-” Undyne, grinning widely, lifted her little dino-love and pecked her on the cheek, causing her to squeak and blush accordingly. 

“I think he gets the point babe. Sans, that’s not possible.” Undyne said, looking at Sans her grin disappeared, she was all business. “She made my arm DISAPPEAR Sans. It didn’t hurt. It’s just GONE. That’s the power we have running around playing with Toriel and Frisk.” Her gaze narrowed, “So tell me why, JUDGE, you let that happen?”

Sans closed his eyes and put his arms behind his head. 

“i’m not the one that let her disarm ya. cant blame me.” One eye socket opened. “I also didnt lend a hand in pissin her off so bad she summoned a blaster.” 

“Ngyahh, that too!!” Undyne exclaimed, her stump angrily flailing, “How in the hell did she DO that.”

“O-o-only skeleton monsters can use VOID magic…” Alphys supplied, “And you and Papyrus are the only skeletons… well that we’ve ever seen.” An awkward pause was interrupted by a low wail from the mage. 

“It huuuuurrrrts…..” 

The monsters exchanged a glance. Alphys approached the table cautiously. 

“N-n-nothing should hurt… a-aside f-f-from where she hurt her w-w-wrists jerking a-around…..” Alphys stammered, looking at the points where the girl was held down. 

The mages head jerked towards the yellow monster, and Alphys jumped when her eyes met the dual coloured irises of the mage. She looked so… hungry. 

“Aaaaaallllppppphhyyyyyy~~~” The girl cooed from her spot on the table. Her voice was soft and sweet and needy. The little monster gulped and looked at her mate, whos blue scales were turning red with rage. Sans was snickering from his place on the floor and Papyrus was once again bright orange at the sound of his-er- his and Sans’ human. 

Alphy’s turned from the table to return to the group, when the mage let out a small noise that could have possibly been… a moan?

“Alphys pleeease… I neeeeeed youu~~~~ I could dieeeeee……” Her voice was breathy and wanting. Alphys covered her beet red face and scurried over to Undyne before the blood could drip too heavily from her nose.

“O-oh m-my s-stars…..” Alphys whimpered into her hands, burying herself in her mates protective half-grasp. 

“‘Ill die’, What a crock of shit that dirty lying little--” Undyne growled before she was cut off. 

“N-n-no. She’s telling t-t-the truth. She needs m-m-m-magic… and s-s-she cant get it t-t-through h-h-healing… her SOUL is s-s-sealed.” Alphys mumbled unhappily into her mate. Undyne seemed to deflate. 

“Ngyahh, well then.. Well then…. We’ve gotta…. Uhh…” She faltered, struggling to come up with a plan. Her face reddening for a different reason. She looked between herself, Sans, and Papyrus. 

“Paps! YA gatta take one for the team, PUNK!” Undyne roared, pointing at the girl. 

“W-WHAT!?” Papyrus jumped up, having been dazed by the turn of events. “I-I-I DO NOT BELIEVE THAT IS NECESSARY…..” He stammered. 

“NONSENSE! A Royal Guardsman must always be willing to take one for the team!” Undyne insisted, pulling Alphys farther from Tori, who had begun writhing on the table rather suggestively. 

“ s’not happening.” Sans muttered, finally groaning and getting up from his rest on the ground.

“Ngyahh, well you’re involved with the queen. I spinner she’d be very happy, you sharing magic with the Nanny.” Undynes eye narrowed at the blushing blue skeleton. 

“I-I-is like to hear more about this SOULmate thing…” Alphys piped up. “I-I-I mean, w-w-with that, and given that it’s a life and death situation….” 

“ I’m not sayin that I’ll do it!” Sans exclaimed, his hoodie not deep enough for him to turtle comfortably. 

The monsters looked between themselves.

“Then what do we do?”


	21. How many licks does it take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh~

The trio of monsters were bickering between themselves when it happened. The mage on the table had stopped wiggling around, trying to entice everything around her. Instead, Tori had started to shiver, quietly, and silently. Papyrus was the first to notice. He glanced at the group. 

 

Undyne seemed certain that Papyrus was the one that needed to ‘do the deed’ as she so delicately put it. Sans was determined that Papyrus would not go anywhere near Tori, and Alphys and Undyne should do it, since they started the whole thing. Alphys seemed to think that since Sans wouldn’t let Papyrus do it, he should do it himself. 

“I-i-i don’t think I even h-h-have enough magic to help!!” Alphys squeaked, “Y-y-you might, Undyne…” She faltered at the look the fish woman shot her, “Not...not that I would e-e-ever w-w-want you to!!!” She supplied, her hands going up in a defensive gesture. “I-im just s-s-saying….” 

“Well what--” Undyne started, but was interrupted by a loud annoying beeping from Alphy’s machine. The small monster rushed over to the contraption, staring at the warnings and numbers flashing on the screen. Sans joined her while Paps rushed to the now-quiet human. 

Her eyes were closed, scrunched up like she was focusing really hard. 

“LITTLE-TORI, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHAT’S GOING ON!?” Papyrus asked, shaking the girls shoulders lightly. 

“alph, a little insight would be great…” Sans growled through gritted teeth. There was an odd thrum through his SOUL, and his entire being wanted to grab the mage and dissapear. But Papyrus was attending her, Sans was looking over Alphys’ head at the screen. 

“I-i-dont know… I’ve n-n-never seen readings q-quite like this…” She squinted at the screen, “It looks like… l-l-like her SOUL is getting…. drained?” She didn’t sound too sure. “I-i-i can’t tell… t-t-there’s some sort of interference…. But it looks like there’s something trying to pull it into…” She stopped, her claws covering her gasp as the odd symbols started to rain down the screen.

“the void…” Sans supplied, and swung around to look at the mage and his brother. The taller skeleton had taken no time in unlocking the restraints with the small matching puzzles. Some old habits die hard. 

Papyrus braced himself for impact, but to his surprise, Tori just laid there, eyes scrunched shut and arms folding in to cradle her chest. 

“I’m gonna find you…. Shhh shhh it’s okay…” The girl mumbled, rolling on her side and curling into a fetal position on the table. Sans moved to walk over towards his brother, but Undyne caught him by the shoulder. 

Papyrus leaned down and picked Tori up, she seemed indifferent, paying no attention as she was lifted and placed in his lap as he sat cross legged on the table. The monster stroked her hair for a moment. 

“Little-Tori…” He cooed, his voice low, “Can I Help You?” He waited a few moments for a response. The other monsters had stopped their bickering and stared at the pair. When the girl didn't answer, he continued, “You Are Hurting, And Unresponsive, I Hope You Will Forgive Me On The Basis Of Implied Consent, And I Am Confident You Know I Would Never Hurt You Or Take Advantage Of You In Any Way.” He glanced at the monsters staring the pair down. “Uhm… If You Could All Please Just…. Umm Give Us Some Privacy….” 

“Oh HELL NAW.” Undyne roared, waving her stump arm and tucking Sans under her other. She did however move to stand closer to Alphys, Partially blocked by the machine. “I’m not gonna let anything happen to ya if that girl goes crazy again.” 

“paps, bro, look, why don’t ya come over here and we can find a safer way to do this…” Sans tried, stopping his pathetic attempt to escape Undyne’s grasp. 

“STOP IT SANS!” Papyrus turned to snap at his brother, surprising the whole cast. Papyrus softened his tone when he continued, but there was obvious reprimand in his voice. “YOU NEED TO STOP TREATING ME LIKE A BABYBONES. TORI IS HURT AND NEEDS OUR HELP. I DO NOT CARE IF YOU ARE JEALOUS, YOU NEED TO SORT OUT YOUR FEELINGS WITH TORIEL BEFORE TAKING OUT YOUR MISPLACED FRUSTRATIONS ON SOMEONE WHOS DONE NOTHING BUT BE OUR GOOD FRIEND FOR SOME TIME NOW.” 

Papyrus huffed, but his shoulders slumped after the ordeal. 

“I APPRECIATE YOUR CONCERN, SANS. I WILL NOT BE DOING ANYTHING THAT INAPPROPRIATE.” His skull had begun to take on that pretty orange hue, “JUST… INTIMATE. LOOK AWAY.” 

Undyne complied, Sans as well, though his was not of choice, being suspended by Undyne and blushing in shame at the verbal lashing his brother had just dealt him. Alphys was already ducked behind her machine, scribbling in a sparking journal furiously as she eyed the scene with occasional glimpses. 

Papyrus positioned Tori so that her shoulders were resting against his ribcage, he noted with delight that the first response from the girl was to nestle in deeper. He took a breath, and with a glance to make sure his friends weren’t peeking, although he figured Alphys would get it on film somehow.

He wrapped one arm around Tori protectively and with is other hand gestured to pull out his gleaming, inverted heart shaped SOUL. It was a beautiful hue, a bright orange, and it filled the room with light and joy. 

A brave SOUL, and the monster sitting there about to hand his magic, the essence of his very self down to the hungry little mage was every sense of the word. Tori’s eyes opened as the shape drifted down in front of her face. Her hands reached up instantly to grab the little shape and nuzzled it close to her face. 

Papyrus braced himself, he remembered the intense experience of the last time, but it was still a shock as the waves of pleasure washed over and into his bones at the girl’s touch. He squeezed his sockets closed, but still jumped when he felt the first tentative scrape of her little pink tongue along the outside of his SOUL.

He bit back a moan. He would not do something like that in front of his friends, it would be disrespectful to them, and he didn’t want either himself or Tori to be more embarrassed than they needed to be. He couldn’t help how his skull fell back, or how his body jolted each time she began another long languid stroke with her tongue. 

The shaking stopped, and eventually Papyrus felt the small body warm in his embrace. The tension the mage had carried in her muscles eased and he felt her relax. 

~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Tori could sense as reality came crashing back down around her was the sweet orange creamsicle of the younger skeleton-brothers magic. She blinked a few times, and wiggled, trying to assess her situation. 

The long slow licks didn't stop, Tori relished in the taste and the surge of magic flowing through her. She could also feel the joy, happiness, and love that Papyrus naturally exuded, amplified by his sweet magic. She glanced down to the soft little bundle of magic in her possession. She smiled against his magic, and let the tip of her tongue curl around the pointed tip of his SOUL on her last lick before Heaving a sigh and looking around. 

She was met with the eyes of a shocked and blushing Undyne, and the tiny pin-pricks and blue blush of Sans as they peeked from behind a strange machine.

Tori scooted away from the taller skeleton and released his SOUL to go back to its host. She took in the lab, and could guess pretty vaguely what had happened from her patchy memory. She groaned and hissed as the pain in her wrists and ankles became apparent, but the void was now safely tucked away behind a well of fresh magic and she was more than grateful. The last time she had been sucked into the void involuntarily, she was gone a week with no memory of how or why or where. 

She cracked her neck and back slowly, ignoring the looks from Papyrus at that, the whole boy was of course lit up like a pretty orange glow stick, and Tori sighed. Things were going to be pretty awkward for awhile. 

“Good, You’re awake, PUNK!” Undyne roared, dropping Sans and making her way over to the table.

“U-u-undyne! N-n-not again, Please!!” Alphys called after her mate, but her tone wasn’t very convincing, and she seemed to be recording everything that was happening in a small sparkly journal. 

“Now tell me what the fu--” 

“NO” Tori roared, jumping up to stand on the table, her stance was one of power as she stared the fish woman down her nose. “ YOU tell ME what the fuck Undyne. TELL ME what the hell I have ever done to deserve this kind of treatment? You all are completely ass-backwards if you think this is how people function. Hell, I literally bend peoples mind to my will, and yet it is still nowhere near as invasive as you lot!!” There was a small silence as she paused, and she used this time to hop off of the table and stalk up to the woman, uncaring that the redhead was a whole three heads taller than herself.

“I have never been anything but nice and respectful to you, Undyne, and yet you insist to fight me. You insist to mistrust me, and even when I respectfully ask you to stop disrespecting me you respond with this!!!” She threw her hands up, gesturing at everything. She turned and stalked towards Alphys. 

“And YOU, I thought we were friends. I thought we held the sacred bond of fandom trust, and not only have you broken my trust by spreading my content without permission, you literally VIDEOTAPED SOME OF THE MOST INTIMATE PARTS OF MY LIFE, and sold them to your boss. It would be one thing if she had just asked you, but I KNOW you have information you didn’t share with the queen. That makes it just some dirty little fetish you have. Well if recording and watching is your thing, baby-bop, that’s fine, but do it with parties who consent and LEAVE ME OUT OF IT.” 

She turned to look at Sans, who was strangely quiet through the ordeal, and realized the smaller skeleton had disappeared. She huffed. 

“And Sans,” She whispered at the air where he had been, “You’re a goddamn creep.” 

As she finished her tirade, her shoulders slumped and she moved to lean on the table Papyrus was still sitting at. 

“What About Me…?” Papyrus asked in a small voice. 

“What? Tori asked, turning to look at the monster. He looked down at the table, like a scolded puppy.

“What About Me? I Know I Should Not Have Done That Without Your Permission I Am So Sorry…… Nyoohoohoooooooo” He began to Bawl. 

“Oh paps, no no no, you’re fine. You’re a good skelly. The best skelly….” She cooed, dragging his cranium down to hold against her chest. 

“Well… NERD…..” Undyne mumbled after she had composed herself, “I still don’t think that’s bad enough you needed to take my arm.” The mage looked at her questioningly and Undyne raised her stump, “So uhh…. Can I have it back maybe?”

“Uhh….” Tori looked baffled, “I did that?” Her look of confusion soon turned into one of horror. 

“Oh man, oh god Undyne I’m so sorry…” Tori mumbled, covering her face with both hands. She peeked out at the monster through her fingers. “I was never good at re-solidifying magic…” She stared hard at the stump before breaking out into a shit-eating grin. And catching Undyne’s eye. 

“So.. uhh…. What did we learn today?” She said, with only a bit of condescending in her tone. 

She had to dodge to avoid the piece of equipment that was tossed at her, but Papyrus quickly stopped things from Escalating with a wall of bones between the two pairs. 

Tori could feel the hysterics coming. It was with a large grin, and eyes full of tears that she looked at Papyrus. 

“Hey.. haha…. Paps...hehe I wanna go home… haha, can you take me home? Hahaha” She broke down into a fit of laughter, “ Oh my GOD I can believe…haha… How stupid.. Hee hee hee…. What time is it? Hahahahaha Ohh god, Mother…. Hahahaha I need to go home.” 

Papyrus scooped up the poor mage and rocked her until the giggling fits subsided, and with a small peck of teeth to forehead, he took the mage home, leaving his two friends trapped in the lab by his wall of bones until it faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a happy 4th!!!


	22. Alls fair in love and war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papy learns a bit too much too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ So I just started learning Tumblr and reddit and other social medias, I need things like followers and friends and stuff sooo.... If you want, add me!
> 
> Tumblr thereasonyoucry47
> 
> Devianart toritimestudio
> 
> Alot of artists I want to follow are only on twitter now though so I might be getting one of those soon too :/

The gentle swaying of Papyrus’ long stride soon had Tori calmed and she felt oddly relieved as she let herself be carried home. She lived quite a distance from wherever they were… The mountain, Tori realized, as they emerged from the mouth of a large cavern. The path seemed well worn, but she was too tired to discern exactly where on the mountain they were. She was more concerned with the fact that….

She had been inside it. Inside the mountain. Where all the monsters had been trapped. And she hadn’t looked at, noticed, or payed attention to a single detail! She could smack herself. She was brought to a place… a TROVE of information… and she spent that time strapped to a goodamn table, or too low on magic or too dizzy to DO anything… ugh. If she were a more spiteful woman she would have gone back and dusted those monsters where they stood.

But as luck would have it…. Tori just didn’t have the energy to waste on spite. She sighed, looking off into the forest that the tall skeleton expertly stomped through on his way back to town. Odd, Tori had heard him talk about his fancy car before… she wasn’t much of a car person but she did enjoy shiny things of any persuasion. She was a little disappointed. There didn’t even seem to be a van or anything for Alphys or Undyne… how did they get here? 

Sans… Tori palmed her forehead. Sans could teleport. He probably brought them all there and now they were stranded because Tori basically tounge-fucked his brothers SOUL right in front of him! She palmed her forehead again… and again….

“Little-Tori, Are You Alright?” Papyrus asked, looking at the girl with concern, “Given That I Am Unable To Heal You Right Now, I Would Please Ask That You Don’t Give Yourself Anymore Bruises…” 

“Yeah… Thanks Pap, I’m alright.” Tori mumbled, lacing her fingers together in her lap instead. “I… didn’t mean to cause such a ruckus.” 

“NONSENSE!” The skeleton announced, back to his more cheery demeanor now that the girl wasn’t hitting herself, “THIS IS QUITE A NORMAL ANIME NIGHT ACTUALLY. I MEAN, UNDYNE DOSENT USUALLY LOSE LIMBS OR ANYTHING. THAT WAS A LITTLE MORE… ERM… EXCITING THAN USUAL, BUT ALL IN ALL, IT WAS PRETTY PAR THE COURSE.” 

Tori stared at his face, trying to discern if he was joking.. but then… No. When Paps joked, it was obvious. Tori laughed, a short harsh sound. 

“What?! Oh goodness you guys are all so weird.” She scrunched her eyes shut and leaned into his shoulder more, squeaking a bit when Papyrus shifted her to get a better grip. “Back Home… Things were much calmer. It seems like everything happens so fast out here…” 

“BACK HOME!?” The skeleton asked? Tori stiffened a bit. There was a bit of a silence before the skeleton spoke again, quieter now, as they were starting to reach the city outskirts. “What Was It Like? Your Home? Do You Miss It?” 

“It was… slow. Simple. Easy, everyone did what they were good at, and worked together to maintain a peaceful life. My sisters were my everything and I theirs. We all faced adversities together, though there weren’t many. I lost a lot of my family awhile ago, though, and it’s never really been the same.” She didn’t look at Papyrus as she spoke, instead trained her eyes up at the streetlights passing by. 

Papyrus didn’t push for more information, and Tori was thankful. There was one thing, however, that needed to be talked about, if anything, talking about her family brought the matter to the forefront of her attention.

“Hey Paps… I’ve got something I’ve got to talk to you about… And I’m not quite sure how to say it…” 

“Well,” Paps hummed, “I Believe The Best Way To Go About It Is To Be Open, And Honest. Honesty Is Key To Any Open Communication, And Helps Keep Miscommunication At Bay!” He said, and Tori smiled. 

“So, you remember our lesson~” She giggled, too tired to tease him that badly, but unable to resist a small rib. Heh, rib. His skull lit up in that pretty orange color, and for some reason, when Tori saw it, it made her sad… She frowned as the flustered skeleton explained that he OF COURSE would never forget such a lesson. She couldn’t shake the feeling that… she was going to lose this… Lose everything.

She swallowed back the uninvited feeling of dread seeping through her and gave the skeleton a strained smile. 

“My uhm… My Mother will be coming to Visit soon.” Tori started… Papyrus seemed to perk up. 

“Your Mother!? Oh How Wonderful!!” He gasped. 

“No.” Tori Whispered.

“You…. Do Not Like Your Mother?” Papyrus asked, Tori shook her head. 

“No… that’s not it. Paps, it’s um. It’s a little more complicated of a story than that…” She took a deep breath to try and steady her shaking voice. “I love my Mother. Just as I love my Sisters. That being said, there are good and bad people everywhere. Sometimes the people we love… just aren’t good people.” Her eyebrows knit together, and she began rubbing her wrists, ignoring the urge to check them for bruises. 

“Your Mother Is…. Bad?” Papyrus asked. They had almost made it to her complex, and Tori knew she needed to get the rest out, she was still pretty low on magic. Having such an adorable skeleton alone in her apartment this late was a recipe for trouble. She took a deep breath. 

“My mother is an extremely harsh woman, she wound up in a war with the Font clan, Your ancestors, a few hundred years ago. It’s really more of a coincidence that I even know you guys, but she’s coming to make sure you aren’t in any way affiliated.” 

“Oh! Is That All?!” Papyrus asked, “That Is No Issue. Sand And I Came After The War. I Don’t Even Know Any Other Skeletons. I Could Simply Explain TO Her That We Have Nothing To Do With That Business And Be Done!!” He stopped in front of the door to the small apartment, and set the girl down on shaky feet. She noted, with displeasure, her shoes were nowhere to be found. She turned to the skeleton with sad eyes. 

“No Paps…” She started, “I don’t think you understand. My mother will DUST you and Sans on the spot if she even found out your names. Sans And PapyRUS? Fonts. Easy. They're not even obscure ones.” 

Papyrus looked surprised, his jaw opened to speak a few times, but clicked shut. He seemed unsure of what to say to this. Tori continued, “My Mother is the one responsible for the eradication of your people. Paps. My family… My family….” She clenched her fist tight against her chest and looked up at the tall monster. His eye sockets had gone blank as he stared at her. Tears began to well in her eyes. 

 

“My Family put the monsters underground Paps. Your family started the war, and my family ended it. I’m here…. Trying to keep another one from happening.” She looked away from those chillingly blank eye sockets, at her exposed toes instead. “Please, believe me when I say… I don’t want to be here, to deceive the queen, or anyone else. I am here as a teacher, and peacekeeper. I do want to be here, to teach Frisk and keep everyone… safe.” 

She finished lamely. She could do nothing to stop the liquid streaming down her eyes and face, but it wasn’t the choking sobs, it was a simple quiet trickle. She waited for the taller skeleton to say something.. anything. 

She waited….

And waited….

Papyrus eyesights returned, however, she only glimpsed them a moment before the tall monster turned on his heel and left. Walking away with the same purposeful gait he used for everything else. But Tori had seen the small reflection of liquid glistening in those sockets before he turned, and it hurt. She watched him walk off until he disappeared down the street and around the corner. 

He left.

Tori smiled. Of course he did. She started to giggle. How stupid could she be? Of course he left. Why had she told the truth? What kind of an idiot was she? She knew she could have easily spun a story for Papyrus that could have kept him out of her familys affairs in history but…

She started to laugh. It felt good. To say it all, to get it all out. Like a confession. Her heart felt heavy and yet lifted… Guilty and free all at once. She quieted her giggles as she fished in the bag Papyrus had dropped before he stalked off. Her phone, keys, and oh hey, shoes! 

Unlocking her door, she sighed deeply before tossing her bag to the side. She shut the door behind her and flicked on a light.

To see Sans sitting, a small leather-bound journal in his hand, on her futon. The light was still dim, but Tori could make out those symbols carved into the old leather. 

☠︎□︎⧫︎♏︎⬧︎

Her breath stopped. Was that… Gasters Journal? She had seen him writing in it a few times, however in all the years she tried she had never gotten a peek. And now Sans…. She blanched. What was written in there?!

Sans grinned at her from his laid-back position on the couch. He closed the book and held it up for her to see. 

“hey there bud, i’ve got a joke for you. why’s a books plot so important?” He waited for a response. 

Tori, thoroughly DONE with everyones shit for the day simply cocked her head to the side. 

“ it builds character.” He answered himself, leafing through the old pages. Tori grimaced, she could hear the old paper protesting from her spot near the door. “you know, there’s quite a bit of character development in this particular little book. although I have some questions. as someone with firsthand account, you have answers.” 

His eyesights met Tori’s eyes and he patted the couch next to him. 

“i’d like the real ones this time.” 

Tori contemplated a moment. She glanced between the book, and Sans. Her thoughts drifted to his brother… and she shoved them down immediately. From what she could tell, the younger brother wanted nothing to do with her for now. That left a very big issue of magic. She could only eat so many doughnuts. Her eyelids lowered and her smile turned dangerous. 

“Fine then, let’s make a deal. I’ll tell you what you want to know… if you do something for me.” Tori knew it was wrong even as the words came out of her mouth… but… desperate times called for desperate measures. Hadn’t Mother, if nothing else, taught her that? 

“fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hurt meeeeeee~~


	23. Two to tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smuuuuuuuut
> 
> Not good smut 
> 
> But smut

Tori smiled and retrieved Mango from his discarded spot on the floor and tossed it at Sans. The live skeleton didn’t dodge, but instead looked at the girl quizzically. She only gave him a moment to process before she lazily threw herself over both the skeletons. She didn’t want to turn the futon back into a bed, and Mango provided both adequate cushion, and a barrier to keep her itching fingers at bay. 

There was something about his almost instant agreement. Tori almost entertained that he didn’t know what he had agreed to, but the small growl rumbling from beneath the skeletons ribcage when she nuzzled against his clavicle, pulling away the edge of his hood. 

“answers first…” He grumbled. Tori only lazily grazed his bone with her teeth. 

“You need to ask a question first.” She hummed, pulling back to lay her cheek on his sternum. “‘Side’s, it’s not my fault you skellies all smell so good~ Makes it hard to keep my thoughts straight.”

He tensed underneath her, but eventually she felt the tension wane and a small tingling touch over the outside of her hoodie, where his hands ghosted over her curves. 

“start from the beginning.” Sans muttered, and Tori smiled when she felt his phalanges find her bare skin under the excess fabric. She sighed softly, an action mirrored by the small skeleton. She felt him shudder and felt his arms snake around her waist, holding her close. “stars you feel amazing. why do you feel so damn good?”

“Mmm I dunno. It is very nice though~” She hummed. His touch felt tingly and warm, similar to Paps but so much better. Tori almost thought perhaps her seal had broken, but she was nowhere near the mess the little skeleton was becoming as his phalanges trailed over her skin, finding the lines of her scars and tracing them along her body where he could reach. “It does make me feel a little weird though, I guess we're both kinda creeps.” 

She leaned back, sitting up, Mangos fluffy torso a cushion and barrier between her and the skeleton as she gripped the hem of her hoodie. 

“Let me tell you a story Sans.” She said, closing her eyes against his expression as she heard him gasp. She steeled herself a moment, before opening her lashes and looking into eye lights that flickered slowly, almost sadly. His expression was both worried and thoughtful and full of pity. She hated that expression. It littered the face of every person who saw the thin lines. It was particularly bad over her chest, where the majority gathered into an intricate pattern over her sternum, that matched the one on her SOUL. 

“what happened to you?” He asked, tracing the small lines. They were sparse over the bare expanses of flesh, and gathered around her wrists, elbows, and neck like ropes. She shivered as he made his way up, careful to avoid the pattern in the center. 

“Mother happened. I messed up, and hurt someone very badly with my magic.” She said, tugging the hem of his blue hoodie, and helping him shrug it off. “We take things very seriously back Home. You don’t mess up like that.” 

She admired the smooth bones of his arms and neck that became more easily visible when his hoodie came off. She ran over them with her fingers, admiring the smooth bones and heated buzz. She outlined the ribs under his shirt as she continued, luxuriating in the blue hue his bones took on under her touch. She avoided his gaze directly however.   
“Gaster worked for Mother. Me, and my sisters were her children. Mother always liked me. My magic makes it a little hard no NOT like me. If ya know what I mean.” She shifted her hips slightly, contemplating the feeling through the stuffed skeleton. Sans shivered at the feeling. 

 

“Maybe more than a LITTLE hard, wouldn’t ya say?” She giggled. 

“Wha’ ’s got to do with us?” Sans gasped, his touches had turned rougher, and Tori enjoyed the way he massaged her his, encouraging that little wiggle again. 

“Gaster was… I guess you could call it betrothed? He was Promised to Mother. But… He ended up being my SOULmate.” Her wiggling stopped for a moment. 

“Mother found out…. Years afterwards. We never bonded, Gaster and I. I was punished quite throughly for trying to go against the Family.” She traced her finger down the scars around her throat, down her chest to the amalgamation of crisscrossing lines over her SOUL. “I was shown the extent of my SEAL, my bond to my Family, and Mother. Alone.” 

She lowered her head, lapping at the vertebrae between his shoulder and skull, masking the small shake in her voice with small bites and kisses that were starting to elect small moans and squeaks from the skeleton monster. 

“Wings was always persistent, though. He led a rebellion against Mother, Sealed a bit of his SOUL away in mine, and then disappeared when the monsters were sealed underground. I didn’t know he survived until I felt him pass.” She whispered the next bit, almost sorrowful, “And now I have to fight with a Void that was left in my SOUL. It’s not all bad, I’ve learned how to call to it. To help me on occasion.” She looked at the skeleton underneath her, in the face, finally. 

He looked bewildered, but not disgusted. Interested, and of course flushed to all hell from her ministrations. She smiled at him, wondering if now would be a good time. 

“It really lends me a helping ‘hand’” She giggled, watching his eye sockets go wide, “Helps to dis’arm’ my enemies.” 

She was overjoyed when the skeleton staring shaking with laughter. She had hoped joking about the dismemberment of a friend mid-coitus wouldn’t ruin the mood.

“ya know, I think I used that one or both of those when I showed up.” He chuckled. Tori shivered at the sound of his low baritone. “explains a bit though. now, where do Toriel and Frisk come in?” Tori flinched at the name of her boss. It wasn’t like she was in the best position for thinking about all that.

“I’m here to teach Frisk. We like our secrecy, and as long as we can maintain that, Frisk is free to stay where they are.” She shrugged. “Buuut, I do have a need to replenish my magic. Given my…. Interesting situation, with the void and with my Seal,” She rolled her hips and smiled. Yup, that was definitely a bulge under that fluff. Her eyelashes lowered as she gave the small skeleton a look that said the conversation was not going to last much longer. “I don’t have many options, and your friends kinda screwed me over.”

The low grumble in Sans chest got a bit louder, and as her hands moved to lift his shirt over his shoulders, he used the momentum to push the mage back into the couch-futon, grabbing the offending skeleton barrier and tossing it away.

Tori felt a jolt at the sudden shift. She looked at Sans with wide eyes, biting her lip at the pool of arousal that gathered between her legs. She gave a sheepish grin at being caught unbalanced. 

“screwed you over huh?” He muttered, and Tori could see a flash of blue in his left eye socket, a sight that made her heart jump. “i’d personally rather just screw you, huh?” He asked, nuzzling the skin between her shoulder and neck. Tori shuddered at the feeling of his teeth sliding over her. The shudder turned to a moan as a cool wet sensation followed. Her eyes widened and she turned her head to see Sans wag a shiny blue lounge at her. 

Something about the inhuman way it wiggled and twisted made a heat burn in her belly and color wash over her face. That was not fair. It was unreasonably sexy, and she was having a hard time coming to terms with this sexier side of who she had considered mainly an adorable and sometimes (around Toriel) romantic skelly. 

When his phalanges reached around her body to deftly unhook her bra she was done thinking about it. Her eyes closed as she allowed the sensation of his cool tongue to wrap around her nipple and tug, his teeth scraping gently and sending sparks of pleasure over her as his hand massaged the other breast. 

“stars, you feel PERFECT.” He mumbled against her skin, “do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?” That one startled her. Had he really? She has assumed the odd pull she had for the boys went unreciprocated, at least from the skeleton currently dating her boss. 

The skeleton currently whispering praises and nothings into her skin as he explored. Tori had already decided, today was fucked. The opportunity had presented itself, she may as well get fucked. 

But the soft, needy way his skeletal hands traced her outline, the sweet huskiness in his tone. Tori couldn’t help herself. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and raked her nails lightly over his ribs and shoulder blades.

“ever since you opened the door and laughed at my stupid pun.” HE continued, “i hated you too. who was this strange human who showed up. you smelled like honey and sunshine and everything sweet.” His teeth grazed over her breasts, then down lower, until he was pushing down the hem of her pants. 

“then you went and spent all your magic. you gave me the sexiest bedroom eyes and asked me to snuggle you! you little minx, you didn’t want to snuggle…” He trailed off as he pulled the stretchy pants down her hips and legs, pausing with a gasp as he realized she was bare. No undies, nothing. 

Tori blushed, “Ahah… What… what are you… Ahhh~” She moaned, arching her back as he dipped his head low to taste her. He hummed, the low vibrations adding an extra wave of pleasure coursing though her. “Ah-hah Sans~” 

“ahh don’t get too carried away…” He mumbled lazily into her core. He swirled his tough to bring her attention back to him. It worked and her eyes were staring into his mischievous eye lights. “you still have some explaining to do.” 

She pursed her lips. “Well, what do you want to know? I’m an…. ‘open’ book, so to speak.” She wiggled against him.

“what’d you do with paps? before?” The question was a low growl and he punctuated it with a swirl of his tongue that had her crying out. 

“What? Now? Is… not the…. time!” She gasped, arching her hips upward as she shuddered. This just sent a new wave of sensation through her as he chuckled once more. 

“i think now is the best time. aren’t you the one all about open communication?” He pulled back, and Tori flushed when he leaned back. She quickly leaned forward to grasp at the glowing bulge in his shorts, smiling when he let out a gasp and a long moan. She began to trace the outline through the fabric as she looked up at the skeleton monster. 

“Maybe…” She mused, blinking her lashes innocently, “If you’re that interested… next time, you can watch?” She supplied, with a raised brow. 

She yelped as she felt her body lifted, and saw that hazy blue glow that signified Sans magic. Her body flipped and she was on all fours, hard fingers digging into her hips and an oddly warm, buzzing magic positioned at her entrance. She turned to look over her shoulder, out of breath and overly excited. Her legs trembled as she waited… and waited…

“next time…” Sans mused, and she felt his phalanges trace the scars lining her back. “i don’t think there’s gonna be a next time.” His phalanges found their way into her hair and she moaned as he pulled gently. 

“i think… the next time you need magic, you’re gonna come to me…” He growled, his voice low, by her ear. She arched back and shuddered as she felt his smooth rib bones along her back. She may have used the sharper tip of one to nonchalantly scratch that itch on her lower left side but that felt pretty damn good too.

“Oh?~” She cooed, wiggling her hips, although his one hand still tight on her skin kept her from moving back too far. “And why is that?” 

She could all but feel the grin as she felt his large member slip inside her. She groaned, wiggling a bit to try and help. He was huge, well, thick, though any pain was dulled nicely by a strange thrumming vibration that sent wave after wave of delicious pleasure though her trembling body. 

He didn’t answer her until he had hilted as far as he could go. She felt him shudder a bit, the hands gripping her hair and waist tightening as he fought for control. Tori was thankful, although it wasn’t painful, she felt stretched in an odd way that even Ashore couldn’t match, and she felt like she would split if he moved too quickly.

Luckily, He seemed to sense this, and when his movements started, they were slow and deliberate. 

“because… no one… else… is… ever.. gonna… be.. enough…” He punctuated every word with a thrust, and Tori could feel her core tightening. He leaned over her, sliding deeper now and she couldn’t tell if she was moaning or screaming. “i’m gonna make sure of it” His low voice was sultry, and Tori soon found an odd sensation at her lips.

Everything in her told her she had read far too much fan-fiction to be okay with this as the hovering light blue dick slid past her lips and filled her mouth with the delicious taste of magic…. And mint. 

And that set it off, her lips tightened around the floating member as she tried not to bite down, wave after wave of pleasure rocketing though her and causing her muscles to clamp down hard around Sans thick member. 

He groaned, and she could feel a sweet warm pressure deep in her core, and a flood of sweet minty magic filled her mouth. She swallowed it all greedily, making a surprised “Oh!” As both members popped out of existence and the Skeleton behind her collapsed. She herself lay there until her breathing had slowed and the small tremors rocking through her body subsided. 

By the time she had the energy to move, it was too late. There was a loud snoring by her ear, and skeletal arms wrapped around her middle. Tori wiggled trying to get free, but it was futile. She sighed, and contorted to grab the throw blanket that had surprisingly kept its place on the back of the couch and pull it down over the pair. 

Tori knew she should have felt guilty, but there was nothing but a smug happiness as she lay there embraced by that minty sandalwood smell. 

Her thoughts jumped to Toriel, and she couldn’t help the devilish thought that flitted through her mind. 

She really had a penchant for home wrecking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They just keep giving themselves more issues really :/ 
> 
> Characters: you’re writing us this way!
> 
> Me:shhhhh


	24. Insert filler here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Frisk and Tori time~

“Oh my goodness!!” Toriel exclaimed into the receiver, “Ripped off by a feral dog? I always knew Undyne to be quite good with animals. Would you two like me to stop by and….” The goat woman wandered away from the breakfast table chittering on the phone. Tori and Frisk exchanged a glance. 

Tori was leaning against the counter, sipping a large mug of coffee, while Frisk attempted to spread icing on a small square of baked sugar that claimed to be a strudel but the older mage scoffed at that. Tori had silenced a million questions that morning from the younger mage with a promise to tell them what happened later. 

She was happy to see that the young mage held no resentment towards her. Frisk seemed their usual jolly self, maybe a little more engrossed in their phone than usual. 

“Frisk, put that away while you’re eating. You don’t want to get into that habit, it’s rude.” She snatched the phone away, earning her a surprised yelp from the youth in question. “Now, while your mother is in the other room, would you like to tell me why your fingers are burnt?”

Tori had noticed the reddened skin on Frisks fingers,small welts they were now desperately trying to hide with their sleeves. They looked away, indignant. 

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about…” 

“Frisk.” 

“Nuh-uh”

“Friiiiiisk.”

“I… may have tried to make a fireball last night…..” Frisk replied with a huff. “Almost got it too. I put the fire out before the smoke alarm even went off.” They shrugged and took a large bite of the tooth-killing confectionary.

“What?! Why did you do that? You can’t do things like that without me yet!” Tori hissed through her teeth, trying to keep her volume down. She could still hear the hollow chattering in the other room, so she figured there was a bit of time. She glanced at the doorway, and when she turned back to Frisk, the youth had a smug, uncaring look on their face. Tori recognized the expression with horror. That was the teenage face of rebellion. The signified change of a youthful sweet attitude to a snarky teenager one.

It was too soon.

“C’mon, I don’t see what the problem is.” Frisk shrugged, overdramatically, “I didn’t get hurt, no one caught me. Dude, calm down.” 

“DUDE!?” Tori gasped. “Did… did you really just call me DUDE?!” Her voice was incredulous. The younger mage shot back with a challenging smile. Tori narrowed her eyes, taking another small sip of her coffee. 

“What had gotten into you this morning?” Tori asked, after a tense moment. Toriel came in, cutting off and/or sparing Frisk from having to answer. 

“The most horrid thing has happened!” Toriel announced, “Well, possibly not the most horrible seeing as how she’s actually kind of excited. Undyne lost her arm!” She was met with the shocked gasps of Frisk and Tori’s pale imitation. If she noticed, she didn’t let on. The goat woman turned to Tori. 

“I was going to have Alphys and Undyne watch Frisk over the weekend I was gone.” The goat-woman addressed Tori, who nodded to show she was listening through a bite she had stolen from Frisks dessert-for-breakfast. “I will attempt to find a suitable replacement. For now, I am willing to pay you double for those days, if you do not mind staying to watch them.” 

“Mom! I’m gonna be 13 soon.” Frisk announced. “I’m plenty old enough to watch myself. I watched myself through the whole underground, didn’t I?” Oof. Tori winced at the tone. It seems the Mage wasn’t the only victim of the child’s attitude. Tori glanced at Toriel with raised eyebrows. It was a look she had perfected over the past month or so. 

‘You wanna take this? Or should I?’ 

Toriel gave a curt nod, and Tori nonchalantly made her way into the hallway to wait for the youth. 

Ten minutes later, a forlorn looking Frisk meandered up to the door, which Tori graciously held open. 

“Heh, you okay?” Tori stifled a chuckle as she followed Frisk out the door and fell into step next to them.

“Yeah…” Frisk mumbled. They kicked some rocks as they walked by, before turning excitedly to the nanny. 

“Sooo, spill. Why weren’t you here last night? Does it have anything to do with Undynes missing aaaaarm?” Frisk asked. Tori glared. 

“After the way you spoke to me? No!” Tori pointedly looked ahead. “And after you used magic like that without even TALKING to me first.” Seeing that the child was indeed fine, Tori started in on a tangent of her own. “Frisk, you KNOW what’s at risk here. Mother will be coming in less than a week now, sunday. Which brings me to the fact that now I have to find someone to watch you!” She threw her hands up. 

“Between SOULmates and skeletons, my family and yours, I’ll be surprised if I make it through this all alive.” Tori laughed sharply. Frisk glanced at the woman with a scrunched up face. 

“What’s this I hear about SOULmates?” Frisk grinned, “Is Papyrus right? Did you manage to get yourself wrapped up in MORE skeleton romance drama?” 

“Pap-papyrus?” Tori spluttered, “What does he have to do with anything?” Thinking about the taller skeleton brother hurt. There was an odd dull ache in her chest when her thoughts turned to him and the look he gave her right before he left. She couldn’t discern exactly what it was. Hurt, betrayal? Disgust? She shivered, and absentmindedly rubbed that spot just under her thumping heartbeat. 

“Pfft, don’t act like that. We all see how snuggly you two are. Heck, he came running to Mom like a week after you started coming to Moms. He had to talk to her because he was SURE you were his SOULmate, even if you didn’t think so yet.” 

“What did she say?” Tori questioned.

“And you call me nosy…” Frisk mused. Then yelped as Tori promptly grabbed the low hanging ponytail they had their hair wrapped in and yanked it up and forward.

“What do ya call this?” Tori grinned as they flailed. 

“Turkey peeking over a mountain! Turkey peeking over a mountain!!” They gasped, Tori laughed and released her captive. 

“Good job. You learn quick, young padawan” She nodded approvingly.

“Ugh, that doesn't even make sense.” Frisk groaned, rubbing their head. “And it gets you out of nothing. What’s up with you and Pap?”

“Ohh… I have no Idea right now honestly.” Tori mumbled, staring off into the distance, “I suppose you could say were at an impasse right now.” 

Frisk scrunched up their nose, “No need to use fancy words. Do you like him? Or not?” 

“Everybody likes Paps.” 

“That’s not what I mean.” 

“I sucked Undynes arm into the Void.” Tori blurted, her face red. Anything to get off of this subject. It stirred up those guilty feelings that she didn’t want to deal with right now. 

“And you lecture ME about control..” Frisk dramatically rolled their eyes.

“She ATTACKED me.” Tori huffed. 

“She attacks everyone.” Was Frisks blunt reply. 

“She destroyed my doughnuts.” Tori replied cooly. 

“Oh shit.” 

“Watch your tongue!!!” Tori yelped. “Jeez. When you get home today were working on your manners. I wasn’t expecting you to have to meet Mother until after…” She trailed off.

“After what?” Frisk quipped.

Tori looked at the youth a long while before letting out a large sigh. 

“Nothing. It’s a problem for later. Right now, we need to get you up to standard.” She internally flinched at her use of Mothers words. Up to Standard. She had heard that so many times. 

“Pfft, It’ll be easy.” Frisk adjusted their backpack with a grin. “I can act all fancy.” 

Tori smiled at Frisk with a challenge in her eye.

“Maybe if you can show me after school, then tonight we’ll work on fireballs. And NOT burning ourselves. How’s that sound?”

“Utterly smashing!” Came Frisks dramatic reply as they sauntered the rest of the way to the school, Tori trailing behind with a giggle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tori made use of her free time by running home and cleaning her sticky smelly bed, and taking a more thorough shower. She had barely had time when she woke up to get ready, though a quick shower was necessary so she didn’t show up to work covered in Sans scent. 

She blushed at the thought of the previous night. She couldn’t believe she had acted like that… No. She could believe it. As much as she wanted to deny it, sexual deviancy was a bit of a must in her line of work. 

She stared at the wall in the shower for a long while, contemplating things. Her original plan of course had been to seek out Papyrus when she was in need… but she felt like right now that was not going to be a viable option. Sans had alluded to the event happening again but… Toriel. The goat-mom had been so sweet that morning. Tori had a hard time with the guilt at first, but she was a pro by now, and buried it deep down for later. 

Now was later, and she had the odd realization as she felt the salty tears run down her face that she had cried more in the past month than she had the past 50 years. She shut the water off with a sigh, and dressed in a slow melancholy. 

She shot a text to Papyrus, it was hard, she wanted to give him time but the ache in her SOUL was getting worse. When no reply came within 10 minutes, she left to collect her protege. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was later in the evening, when Frisk and Tori were sneaking out the back window, down an emergency ladder Tori had picked up for this very purpose, that her phone buzzed. 

She winced, Frisk was on her back as she descended the ladder, plenty old enough to do it themselves but Tori couldn’t fault the kid for wanting to be carried while they were still small enough. But The child felt the message and began a barrage of whispered questions. 

“Who’s texting you so late?”

“Are you gonna answer it?” 

“Why are they texting so late?”

“Is it Papyrus?” 

“Is it… DAD?!” 

Tori almost lost her grip at the question and slung the child on the ground when they reached the bottom. 

“Frisk.” Tori warned, “Manners. Really. It’s been a few hours!” 

Frisk groaned but composed themselves, giving a small, practiced nod to Tori. The older mage nodded approvingly and they set off. The walk was a little longer than either would have liked, but there had to be reservations made for Tori to use her magic, as she had explained to Frisk. 

The whole conversation had gone over well, spurned on by the kids question of WHY the hell she had been sleeping with their dad. All in all, the kid took it well, and the slight hypocrisy between her dad and moms dating habits didn’t go unnoticed. Tori saved that conversation though, she knew she wasn’t in the place to preach about that right now.

Instead, She filled the walk with a lovely if not tense conversation about the expectations of Mothers visit, or if Frisk were to ever encounter one of the Frae mages. 

“Keep your eyes low, but your chin high unless you’re being scolded.” Tori stated, “You want to show respect, but not weakness. If you’re weak, youll be deemed unworth the effort, and liable to crack under pressure.” 

Frisk listened with rapt attention. 

“Do not speak unless spoken to, unless it’s someone your own age or you have a pressing question, in which case, wait for a break in whatever she’s doing, and excuse yourself and apologize before making your request.” 

“Answer any questions she throws you with an affirmative. She does not ask questions in the normal sense, she will give her opinion and ask if you agree. Always agree.” 

“She will be interrogating, even in the mask of normal conversation. Be aware, and never give more information than you need to, to answer what was asked.” 

“Keep your expressions under control, and do not, I repeat do NOT roll your eyes.” 

“You will have to dress nicely, we will have to do your hair.” 

“If she asks about your talent, tell her you have not hit your age yet. Don’t ask, just do it. I’ll explain when it becomes relevant.” 

Tori stopped, they had reached the clearing, Frisk was now wide eyed and a little pale at the gravity of the situation. Tori spoke as if the consequences for these actions would be death. Rolling your eyes wasn’t even always INTENTIONAL. 

“When we’re with the skeletons, she will act as if she is just a visiting Mother, but with you there, I have no doubt she’ll ask to see your progress.” Tori grimaced, “So keep that in mind. We’re playing a little masquerade here. We must do our best not to break it.” 

Frisk nodded. Tori turned with concern in her eyes. 

“There is another matter Frisk. One that isn’t so easy to stomach.” 

“Yeah,” Frisk snorted, “ Because this has all been EASY.” 

Tori shot them a look. 

“Mother will not use your preferred pronouns. She will see you as a mage, and thus a female. You will be expected to act as such, and respond accordingly.” It was slow and steady, Tori tried to hide the sorrow in her tone as she watched Frisk’s face crumble. 

“I.. but..” Frisk thought for a long second, before sighing. “Y’know, I like it to be MY decision, when I want to be all froofy.” They glanced down at their cargo-pants and dark-purple sweater. Tori smiled warmly. 

“It will only be a day, and I promise i’ll give you more warning if we ever have to do this again.” She assured the child, placing her hand on their shoulder. “For now, let’s forget about this mess. It’s fireball. I’m in the mood for a bonfire.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn’t until Tori was boosting Frisk back into their room that she realized she hadn’t checked her phone. She pulled out the device when she was a ways away from the house. She had 2 new messages. One from Papyrus, and one, surprisingly, from Alphys. 

From: Papaya  
I AM SORRY FOR LEAVING LIKE THAT. I HAD MANY THINGS TO PROCESS, AND I MADE VAST AMOUNTS OF SPAGHETTI THINKING ABOUT IT. I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU, LITTLE-TORI. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU ARE FREE. 

Tori didn’t try to stop the smile that crept across her face. There was a slight ominous undertone, but he wanted to see her again! Maybe she could explain better, now that she was in a better state of mind. 

From: Alphy  
Iii wanted tto kknow iif yyou wanted tto ccome over. I hhave ssome really interesting ddata ffrom when we rran those ttests on yyou..

ssorry xx

Tori grimaced. That text was less welcome. But she supposed she could see what the little-monster had to say. She texted both, ignoring the late hour, and pocketed her phone, turning towards her apartments. It was time to snuggle with the only skelly that didn’t make her heart hurt. 

Sweet Mango

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanna change the name of the story, I intended for it to be more lighthearted and rom-com ish, but it just didn’t happen. 
> 
> Any suggestions would be A+


	25. A fun visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys is Alphys.
> 
> Tori does what Mages do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out extras, if you wanna see what sans was reading while he was waiting around~

“I want to see every bit of information you have.” Tori announced as she dropped her bag in the immaculate hallway of Alphys and Undyne’s topside home. They lived rather close to Toriel, which Tori was grateful for. She had picked up more doughnuts after dropping Frisk at school, but the confectionaries could only do so much. She drooled a bit, thinking of Sister Katelynn’s homemade foods, all light and fluffy. 

Frisk had told her about the monster dust in the treats, but the stuff that came from home was just so much more POTENT. 

Alphys, hearing the girls voice echo down the hallway, came twittering down the hallway, she wasn’t dressed for work, with a small tank top and shorts on. The shorts were decorated with the faces of anime characters from so many different studios, Tori knew it must have been custom-made. How cute.

“T-T-Tori!!” The yellow monster squeaked, “I-I-I’m so glad you decided t-t-to c-c-come over!!” She was surprisingly chipper, and Tori was instantly suspicious of the monsters intentions. 

“Ah-hem” Tori overdramatically cleared her throat and held out one hand as if to take something from Alphys, her other fist on her hip. 

“O-of c-c-course!!” Alphys stuttered, not meeting the icy gaze locked onto her, “R-r-right this w-w-way. Y-you’re a l-little e-e-early, U-u-u-undyne sh-sh-should be home s-s-soon so um….” Her claws clicked together in a nervous gesture of apology, “I-i-if y-y-ou c-could NOT… uhm…” 

“Turn into a black-eyed-person?” Tori grinned, unable to help herself, “Don’t wanna ‘get it started’ huh? Well, ‘i got a feeling’ you should ‘shut up’ and ‘meet me halfway’ at addressing the ‘elephunk’ in the room.” Oh man, she was actually pretty proud of herself for that one. 

“O-o-oh stars!” Alphys announced, turning and shuffling away, “Y-y-you really m-m-MUST be Sans s-s-SOULmate.” She muttered.

“What?” Tori deadpanned, following the monster with a brisk step, “What was that?” 

“H-has he n-n-not told y-you yet?” Alphys asked, peeking over her shoulder nervously, but her eyes snapped forward again and she began to sweat as Tori locked her in an iron gaze. 

“Told. Me. What?” Tori asked, her voice harsh and incredulous, “I’ve already had a SOULmate. That’s done and over with now.” Her words were curt. 

Alphys clicked her tongue and shook her head slowly. The monster directed Tori to a room with several large computers, monitors, and a few machines that looked similar to the one in the underground lab, but not exactly the same. 

Tori found herself looking at the machines with wonder, wondering how they worked, what was inside…. 

She hadn’t looked that much into the sciences since her dear SOULmate had gone from her life, aside from the basics, she let the world move along with its understanding of the universe. Magic was just science that couldn’t be explained, she had been told that countless times, and seeing the two intermingled in the machinery left her with an odd feeling of unease.

She didn’t dwell long, as Alphys started up the monitor and a buzzing and whirring sound filled the room. It seemed to get about 5 degrees hotter, and Tori understood why she was dressed so scantily in the colder weather. The room quickly became like a sauna. 

“H-h-here!” Alphys muttered, handing the mage a small flash drive. Tori looked at the tiny piece of plastic for a moment before promptly opening her mouth and swallowing it. It was about the size of a thumbnail, so it wasn't too difficult, but the sharper corners made her gag for a moment before it settled and she looked back at the monster. She was staring at the mage with a look of pure horror. 

“Wh-wh-why would y-y-you d-do th-that!!!” She cried.

“Move. Please.” Tori responded, with a smile. 

Alphys looked between the girl and screen for a moment, contemplative. She seemed to wage an internal struggle, and Tori watched with interest. The dinosaur-monster eventually sighed, however, and moved from her seat. Tori quickly took up the helm, and started typing on the keyboard furiously. Alphys watched in horror as the screen turned blank and the computer started to beep before shutting off entirely. 

“D-did y-y-you j-just BREAK m-m-my c-c-computer?!”

“No, I erased all the video-audio files stored on it though.” She said as she leaned back in the chair. Almost as if on cue, the machine blipped back on again, starting back up. “I’m not a big fan of technology, but I learned the basics.” She pushed her feet against the machine and rolled back in the chair, twisting a bit. 

“So, explain what you meant, and explain what your machine saw of my SOUL.” Tori said, crossing her arms at the monster. She had positioned herself in such a way that she had the monster blocked between a machine and herself, perched in the chair. Alphys shrunk back under the mages glare, but she steeled herself and gripping her tail for security nodded at a drawer in the room. 

Tori followed the monster with her eyes as she scurried across and opened the drawer, fishing out a large stack of files and handing them over. The mage rifled through the papers, squinting at the words and numbers, not really understanding much. 

“I-i-it seems your SOUL i-is t-t-trapped.” Alphys explained, pointing out some facts and figures on the page. It made the readings a little off, but It l-l-looks like the void in your SOUL… I-i-its trying to pull you in.” 

“Yeah, I know that! Didn’t it tell you anything useful?” Tori scoffed. 

“w-w-What!?” Alphys dropped the paper she was displaying. Hurrying to pick it up, she handed it to the mage who sighed and stood. 

“Let me make things a little easier for you. I don't know what all you’ve heard through your…. Transgressions.” The word felt odd on her tongue. Tori hated how she seemed to be using mothers terminology more and more lately, but she had to admit the woman knew how to use her power. “I know that I have a seal on my SOUL, and a VOID trapped in there as well. The void is consistently trying to drag me in, but my magic acts as a natural lil barrier. When I get low on magic, and trifling monsters get in the way of my resource even though in reality I am doing nothing wrong, and have no reason to be treated in such a way based on--” Tori stopped herself. She took a moment to calm, “When I have no way to replenish my magic, that lil barrier gets weak, and if it goes away entirely, i will be sucked in.” She eyed the monster, with a sadness in her gaze that made her wince. 

“That void… is what’s left… of my SOULmate.” The mage whispered, her gaze moving miles away. “When he passed, he left me this void. Besides, my seal ties me to my family. I couldn’t Bond even if I did find a new mate.” She pulled her face into a grimace, “There’s no way.”

There was a long pause where the two just looked at each other, before Alphys broke out in a large smile. Tori lifted her brows at the dinosaur, but she simply shuffled through the papers, producing a blurry pixelated copy of a photo. 

Tori recognized the blurry amber heart-shape as her own SOUL, as well as blurry traces of red markings in the colour. None of this was new, a black and white pixelated patch near the base of her SOUL, the void. Easy enough to distinguish. 

But running to that void, was a fuzzy orange line, starting off the side of the paper. There was another, this time fuzzy blue, neither one quite reached the void, simply pooling in a larger blob around the edge of her SOUL. 

Tori stared at the paper, then at Alphys and her smile. 

“I-i-it IS l-l-like kissy cutie 3.” She giggled, unable to contain it. “They’re b-b-both your s-s-s-SOULmates. I-i-it l-l-looks l-like Papyrus i-i-is winning.” She couldn’t contain the squeal in her voice. “A-although i-i-it m-makes s-s-sense. W-what w-w-with Sans Being w-w-with the Queen and all…” She sighed, seemingly a little dejected. 

Tori gripped the paper hard, crinkling the edges badly and stared at the paper. 

“I-i-it might be t-t-too soon, b-b-but i’d l-l-love to r-r-run more tests as time g-g-goes by.” Alphys stuttered, suddenly sullen. “I-i-i won’t give any m-m-more information o-o-out that you don’t w-w-want. But I c-c-could try t-to help…” She looked sheepishly up at the mage. “M-maybe as a-a-am apology? I didn’t WANT to track you like that… I was asked to. I… I did try to k-k-keep the m-more s-s-sensitive information…” She trailed off. 

Tori thought about it for a minute, appraising the small monster with her hands clasped and fingers pressed to her lips. 

It could be beneficial to start collecting allies. The throwaway comment that Sans made, one that had upset her so before, rang through her mind now. Her own little skeleton army. Well, there weren't many skeletons left, but there were plenty of monsters. Having her own little army would come in handy if/when things went south with the family and Frisk. If things blew into an all-out war, the monsters would be decimated. But if she were able to get Mother alone… and only she would…. They could possibly restrain that uncontrolled storm. 

Tori shook her head to dispel the train of thought. She was getting too far ahead of herself, and there were too many variables. Right now, she needed this Dino back on her side. Her eyes narrowed, she was pretty drained after Frisks training, and she wasn’t sure when she would be able to… recharge. But, now would be the best time….

“Alphys,” Tori sighed, flashing the Dino a friendly smile as she folded the little SOUL picture and tucked it into her pocket, “I think that would be alright, although…” she walked up to the monster and slung an arm around her shoulder. 

“I think it’s only fair that we start hanging out more often. I want to put all this nastiness behind us, I miss reading your fics and chatting.” She allowed a small amount of amber magic to flow through her and swirl through the little monster. Tori could feel Alphys relax as she nodded along to her murmuring. 

“I also think I got off on the wrong foot with Undyne. You’ll help me fix that, right?” Tori started to lead the monster out of the room and back to the living room. Alphys nodded happily as Tori sat her on the couch, her hands on a shoulder each, she looked deep into Alphys inhuman eyes. 

“We’re all gonna be the best of friends. How does that sound?” 

“S-s-sounds g-g-g-great!!” Alphys squeaked. Tori smiled kindly and gave the monster a quick peck on the cheek. 

“Tell Undyne I said ‘Hi’.” She stayed, and turned to leave. She needed to stop by Muffets before picking up Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep distracting myself reading more and more fics. 
> 
> They’re like... never ending.
> 
> Oh my.


	26. Burrito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeletons learn why Tori’s so worried.

Tori found herself swooped into a fuzzy embrace as she bid the goat-queen goodbye at the door. Frisk was smiling for their mom, but Tori could tell the kid didn’t like her being gone for so long. 

“It is only two weeks.” The goat-mother had cooed, “I will call you every day.” 

Tori shifted, a bit uncomfortable, but hugged the woman back. It was a surprisingly warm farewell, with Toriel making sure to leave an extra snail pie in the fridge. She knew Tori had taken a liking to the pie, and the woman was trying her best to make good on the promise to make the mage feel like family. 

The guilt from her escapade a few days prior had all but faded, as had the magic, and Toriel commented on her trembling. Tori waved the woman away with a wave, and a promise that the two humans would sleep early that night. 

As the door shut behind her, Tori felt frisks arms wrap around her middle, in a soft tentative hug. 

“Everything will be fine.” Tori assured.

“I know that…” Frisk mumbled, “But I can't help feeling something bad is going to happen.” 

The two shuffled off into the kitchen to start on dinner. Tori grabbed food and utensils while Frisk took up their post at the table, taking the potatoes and peeler handed to them without complaint. 

The two worked in a melancholic silence for awhile, before Frisk started up in a tone that made Tori wince. 

“So I noticed Sans hasn’t been by in a few days.” Their eyes glittered when Tori turned to raise an eyebrow. 

“And? From what I've gathered, no one can keep track of that skelly.” Tori responded with a shrug. “You really need to cool it with your weird ships.” 

“If it fits, I ships.” Frisk responded with a laugh. 

“I can see why you’d see Papyrus as a potential beau, but Sans, really?” Tori grimaced, “I’m a nanny, I don’t need more children.” 

“You’re a mage.” Frisk responded, “And don’t tell me you were a nanny-mage. I listen, thats green-soul work.” Their terminology made Tori shiver. Things were reminding her more and more of Home, and not in a good way. 

“It’s work for those cut out for it. I told you, I was a teacher. In my world, it’s basically a nanny.” Tori stated, grabbing the peeled potatoes from the younger mage. “But if you really want to know, I was more of an… executioner.” She caught the child's wide eyes and corrected herself. “Not like that. Like I executed orders or plans that Mother set forth. Think like the really pitiful guy from Thor Ragnarok who has the best damn last-minute redemption i’ve seen in awhile…” She trailed off. 

“Oh.” Frisk stated simply. Tori stared at the younger one for a moment, trying to discern their expression, failing, she turned back to her cooking. “Can we train some more tonight?” They asked after awhile. Tori sighed. 

“Not tonight. I’m pretty weak right now…” She laughed but it was a little empty. “I’ll find a way to re-charge and we can try tomorrow.” 

“We could go get more Muffetts!!” Frisk supplied helpfully. 

“I can only eat SO many baked goods!!” Tori grimaced. “It’s okay. I’ll see what I can do, and if not, I’ll deal with the diabetes.” She peeked over her shoulder at Frisk who had begun to text frivolously. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m inviting Paps over.” Came the blunt reply.

“Why?” 

“Because you need to ‘re-charge’” The child said, raising their fingers in air quotations. Tori’s face reddened. 

“That’s not… you don't just invite people over to… Frisk you’re TWELVE.” Tori groaned. “No. Don’t invite him over. I’m saying no.” Tori wanted to see Paps again under a more private venue. She was worried about what the skeleton might say or how he may feel about the whole situation, and the idea that Frisk thought he’s just come over and…. 

That was more his brothers territory. Tori groaned some more and hid her heated face in her hands. 

“Frisk noooo……” She droned. 

“Frisk yeeeeeesssss” Frisk replied, “He already said he’s coming oooooverrrrrr” They scoffed and jumped up to lower the heat on the boiling stovetop pot. “Besides, I heard you dont have to do the hanky with Paps, ya just gatta lick his SOUL.” They shrugged, “Dosent sound too bad.” 

“Frisk.” 

“Yes?”

“Has Toriel not given you the bunnies and the bears talk?” 

“The internet’s a THING you know.” 

“Oh dear god.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A half an hour later, dinner was done, and Frisk was absolutely mortified, sitting at the table reading a copy of ‘your SOUL and you, intimacy for young monsters’. They had scoffed at their nanny at first, but Tori had gone through in very explicit detail, the significance and intimacy of SOULS, sharing them, touching them, and the like. 

“You did that with Paps… in front of SANS!?” Frisk exclaimed. 

“That’s really not what i wanted you to take from this.” 

“But like…. How gross… that's like a blowie.” Frisk mused.

“LANGUAGE!!” Tori snapped. “Frisk I will not tolerate that language, you may be becoming a snarky little magelet, but that is simply nature. I will not have you defile your tongue with such words!” Tori huffed. Frisk looked at the nanny a moment, and Tori could see they were sizing up whether or not the fight was worth it. It again worried her. What was happening to the sweet, attentive kid she had started out with? 

Like a shadow, a terrifying thought swept through her mind. Was it because of her? Was it Tori’s influence in their life causing them to act out? She was almost starting to sound like Chara used to… Was that her fault too? She had nurtured many young ones to adulthood, none acted out as Frisk had begun to. But then again, she was never as close to them either.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud slam of the front door opening. Tori jumped, lowering into a more defensive position before straightening, tutting at herself. 

“FRISK, LITTLE-TORI, I HAVE COME WITH A SURPRISE!!!” Papyrus announced as his long legs carried him down the hallway and into the kitchen. He was holding a large wrapped lump that looked suspiciously like a burrito. Tori jumped to grab Frisks reading material but the younger human was faster and slipped it under the table and onto their lap. 

 

The result was Tori, laid across the table reaching out for Frisk, as Papyrus walked in. He paused, his eyelights taking in the scene before him. The bundle was held high above his head, and he jostled it trying to keep hold as he spluttered. 

“FRISK, WHEN YOU TOLD ME LITTLE-TORI NEEDED ME, I WAS ASSUMING IT WAS TO HELP COOK DINNER. THIS IS A MUCH DIFFERENT SITUATION, AND ONE I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU SHOULD BE TRYING TO FACILITATE!!!” He huffed, placing the large burrito in a chair at the table. HE grabbed Tori up and lifted her, setting her gently on her feet with a small head pat. “I AM WORRIED NOW, ABOUT YOUR SCHOOLING FRISK.” He continued, turning to Frisk, “I CANNOT BELIEVE THEY WOULD TEACH SUCH DISHONORABLE PRACTICES TO CHILDREN. NO FRIEND OF MINE IS GOING TO BECOME A… p. i. m. p….. IT IS UNACCEPTABLE” 

Frisk was red-in-the face at this point, trying desperately to hold in their laughter, Tori on the other hand, was mortified. Her face had gone through red back to white as the blood drained from her skin. Papyrus turned back to her and she held up her hands in defence, her explanation interrupted by strong gloved hands gripping her shoulders. 

“AND TORI, IF TORIEL IS REALLY NOT PAYING YOU ENOUGH SO THAT YOU HAVE TO TURN TO THIS--” 

“Paps, Paps, It was an accident,” Tori gasped, rubbing her cheeks to bring back the warmth. “You’re here to help EAT dinner.” She watched as the skeleton visibly relaxed.

“Oh… That Sounds Much Better….” Papyrus whispered, Tori winced at the unintended insult, but laughed as she gestured to the table. 

“So what's with the burrito?” Tori asked, as Frisk began to breathe deeply, trying to quell the giggles. 

Papyrus looked annoyed. The burrito wiggled, startling both humans. 

“say it paps.” came the muffled voice. Tori felt a smile perk up the corners of her mouth.   
“NO. I BROUGHT YOU ALONG, THAT WAS THE DEAL.”

“say itttttttttttttt.”

“NO!”

“i’ll pick up my sock.” 

“NO YOU WON’T!”

“no, i wont.” the burrito agreed, the humans giggled at that.

“NYEHH, FINE.” Papyrus gestured towards the burrito with a grand flourish. “THIS IS… MY BRO-RITO.” He hung his head in shame. 

The humans burst out laughing as the burrito wiggled and Sans head popped out of the burrito-blanket. 

“heh, bout time, didn’t realize how long you guys needed to ‘taco’-bout things. i’ve been ready to ‘guac-and-roll’ for awhile now.” 

He wiggled a bit more, seemingly struggling to undo the tightly wrapped blanket. It must’ve been Papyrus' handiwork.

“oh stars, lets not ‘burrito-round’ the bush, i think i may have ‘shell’ in over my head here. could someone ‘cheese’ help me get out of this ‘maize’?” the trapped skeleton chuckled happily as the tall one shrieked. 

Frisk and Tori laughed openly. Tori dishes up the guests and Frisk, before leaning over Sans, smiling devilishly.

“I dunno, I think this is a good look for you.” She giggled. 

“aw cmon. lettuce leaf off on a good note!” He exclaimed, wiggling around before leaning his head on the table with a sigh. “never mind. im comfy.” 

“You’re a dork!” Frisk laughed as Tori unwrapped the poor skeleton. He pushed the blanket back at her as she tried to hand it to him. 

“ nah, paps got it for you. He just wanted to make sure it would be big enough, seeing as were about the same size…” He shrugged, “but then we got a lil, ‘wrapped up’.

“Oh! Thank you!” Tori exclaimed, her grin huge. She wrapped the large thin blanket around her shoulders with a happy hum. She turned to Paps and gave the top of his skull a little nuzzle on her way back to her seat. “How thoughtful~” 

“ALAS, I CANNOT TAKE ALL THE CREDIT. IT WAS SANS IDEA, SINCE YOU ALWAY USE MY BLANKETS WHEN YOU COME OVER, NOW YOU HAVE YOUR VERY OWN TO SNUGGLE!!!” Papyrus announced though bites of his dinner. 

Tori felt her heart drop a bit. She LIKED PAps blankets. She enjoyed the smell. But it was such a sweet thought… Her eyes flicked over to the shorter skeleton, who was drowning his plate in ketchup. She couldn’t very well announce that she did that because of the scent, not the cold. 

“I’ll use it every time I come over!” She announced happily. 

They ate in relative silence, which Tori didn’t mind. It meant the meal was so good, everyone was focused on eating instead of talking. That was fine, Tori had had enough talking for the rest of the year. 

But… There was still the issue of Mother. And everyone involved were so conveniently gathered. She sighed, clearing the table as she listened in to the conversation that the three stooges at the table were having, smiling at the pun-war that had gone off between the human and shorter skeleton, much to the taller skeletons displeasure. 

“NOW LOOK, YOU HAVE LEFT ALL THE CLEANING TO LITTLE-TORI, WHILE YOU HOOLIGANS HAVE BEEN PUNNING!!!” Papyrus screeched. Tori laughed.

“Don’t worry about it Paps, hate to cut the fun short, but we all gotta talk.” Tori said, her smile tightening. She sat back down at the table, side eyeing the taller skeleton. “And I wouldn’t go calling them hooligans just yet, PapyRUS.”

The taller skelly winced. 

“WELL, YOU SEE—“ 

“Dosent matter.” Tori interrupted. “Lying’s not okay Paps. I could have had a lot more time to plan if I’d known you guys were FONTS.” She hissed. Papyrus looked at the table. 

“ hey now, don’t get so ‘chiller’.” Sans grumbled, seeing his brothers uncomfortable expression. “ paps just liked how you’d smile when you said papaya. It was small and sweet, like you were tasting the fruit each time you said it…” he mumbled, gaining the entire table’s eyes on him. He flushed and sunk into his hoodie. “ isn’t that what you said, paps?” Sans tried to recover. 

“Yes…” Paps mumbled, looking between his brother and the now-red mage. “I-I SAID THAT….” He had that look in his eye like he was trying to solve a puzzle. Frisk had begun texting again, and Tori leaned over to snatch their offending piece of metal. 

Frisk saw this, however, and held the metal out of reach. They smiled at their nanny as sweetly as they could, and Tori leaned back with a glare. 

“That had better not be Alphys, so help me gods.” Tori grumbled. Frisk only brightened their smile. Tori slammed her hand down on the table, bringing attention back. 

“My mother is coming to visit. She wants to check on my two new skeleton buddies and my charge.” She turned to lock the two skeletons in a gaze. “Mother is not to know that you two have anything to do with Fonts. There’s a tropical clan of Skeletons, the Islereachers. It’s a mouthful, but I think it’s be the best bet. Plus y’all got me on tropical fruits now.” She claimed. She had noticed how Sans eyelights had brightened at the mention of another skeleton clan. She didn't have the heart to tell him it was small and weak, barely tagging along. Some sort of disease was wiping them out. 

“QUESTION!” Papyrus announced, Tori pointed at him with conviction.

“Answer!”

“WHY DO WE NOT JUST EXPLAIN TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WE ARE UNAFFILIATED, AND WILL NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT KNOWING YOUR A MAGE? IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE YOU TO LIE TO YOUR FAMILY.” He seemed completely sure of himself. 

“She wouldn’t listen Paps. My mom is very stubborn, and very adamant.” She picked at the sleeve of her blouse uncomfortably. 

“NONSENSE, I AM SURE WITH ENOUGH LOVE AND COMPASSION, YOUR MOTHER WILL SEE WE ARE FRIENDS IN NO TIME. I’M SURE SHE COULD SEE THAT OF ALL MONSTER-KIND!!” 

Frisk and Sans Shared an uncomfortable look as Tori’s eyes remained trained on Papyrus. The skeleton continued, his voice ringing with hope and kindness. 

“IM SURE, JUST AS FRISK SAW WHEN THEY TRAVELED THROUGH THE UNDERGROUND, YOUR MOTHER WOULD SEE HOW GREAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS, AT LEAST. PERHAPS I CAN TAKE HER ON A DATE, THAT IS HOW I WAS ABLE TO SWAY YOUNG FRISKS MIND…” He trailed off, thoughtful. “HOWEVER, FRISK DID END UP GROWING FEELINGS I SIMPLY COULD NOT RECIPROCATE. I HAD TO BREAK THEIR HEART GENTLY… BUT IT IS OKAY!! WE ARE NOW THE GREATEST OF FREINDS!! AS I’M SURE YOUR MOTHER WILL BE TOO.” He reached out to pat Tori’s hand reassuringly. Tori pulled back, and Papyrus’ Shockley gaze followed her as she stood. 

“Paps…” She started. “I told you what she did…” 

“SHE WAS BETRAYED. PEOPLE DO TERRIBLE THINGS WHEN THEY ARE HURT, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THEY CAN'T CHANGE, BECOME BETTER!!” He insisted. Tori shook her head, frowning. The pure hope in the skeletons face was breaking her heart. If he only knew how cruel she could be. 

With a sigh, she stepped back, and brought her hands to the hem of her shirt. Papyrus’ face lit up when he realized what she was doing. 

“LITTLE-TORI, NOW IS NOT THE TIME!!” Paps spluttered, covering his sockets but peeping though his fingers too obviously to be anything but adorable. She smiled sadly. 

“No, just look,” She sighed, “Although, we are gonna talk about when the ‘right’ time is..” She winked and drew the shirt above her head, taking her under camisole with it. She heard the ring of gasps and clenched her eyes shut before taking a breath and opening them to those pitying stares.

She watched the horror etch itself into Papyrus’ bones as his eyes traced the thin scars decorating her body and wrapping her in pseudo-chains. 

“W-What Happened To You!?” He breathed, sounding too close to his father for Tori’s comfort. Damn skeletons. 

“This is what happens to someone Mother LOVES when they cross her. I am punished through my scars, given to me though a lesson I will never forget. This woman has no care for who you are now. She cares about lines and lineage. In her eyes, you are no different than the man who scorned her and set her village aflame.” She said, her eyes traveling to Sans, who’s sockets were narrowed as he inspected the lines in the light. Frisk was looking at Tori’s face, however. Their expression sad.

“If something goes wrong, a fate worse than this awaits anyone who crosses that woman. Understand?” 

The three nodded in unison. The mage standing before them, wrapped in scars, only wanted to teach them a lesson.

So they wouldn't have to learn themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on how the visits gonna go down?


	27. Fluff n'stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MY BRAIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN
> 
> I apologize if this chapter is forced. I've been on a Vampire Masquerade kick, and coupled with DND nights... I don't sleep on weekends anymore.

“Can Papyrus spend the niiight?” Frisk asked from their place on the couch. The group had decided to gather and watch some lighthearted movies after such a heavy conversation. Frisk, Papyrus, and Sans had situated themselves on the couch, with Tori snuggled into the large chair usually reserved for the goat-mom. 

“No.” Tori mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She was getting too tired for the child's antics, but she hid the worst of her trembling body in the burrito-blanket’s many folds. “It’s getting late, and you have school in the morning.” 

“Aw, c’mon, Sans is already asleep.” Frisk pointed to the skeleton snoring softly on the arm of the couch. Tori let her gaze settle on the sweet sight for a moment, before remembering she was in the middle of doing her job. She turned her attention to the wide set of sockets and eyes that were awaiting her approval. 

“Then you can wake him up, and tell him it’s time for you to go to bed.” Tori smiled sleepily at the child. Frisk pouted, but their pout turned to an all out frown when the older mage got up to start clearing the snacks and drinks off of the living room table. 

“Tori… You’re shaking.” 

“Nothing a good night’s sleep won’t fix.” 

“But you need--” 

“Frisk enough!! It is time for bed. If you two both get dressed and ready in ten minutes, teeth brushed, the works, I MIGHT think about letting him stay.” Tori wasn’t sure if she’d be able to handle a long drawn out argument. If Frisk ended up tired tomorrow, it was not her fault. 

The two made spectacular time, and it was soon after that Tori had the two ready for bed, Frisk in their bed and Papyrus in a makeshift bed on the floor. Tori overdid it with the baby-talk and kissy noises as she tucked in the blankets, and Frisk batted them away. 

“Tori, ew. I’m almost a TEEN I don't need smooches and tucks!” They wiggled to loosen the cocoon they were wrapped in. 

“You’re right, you don’t need them, you want them.” She replied with a smile. Frisk face grew bright red. 

“I do not!!” They insisted. 

“Oh? I suppose you don't want a story either then? Since you’re a TEENAGER and all..” 

“DO NOT BE EMBARRASSED, YOUNG FRISK.” Papyrus assured quickly from his spot on the floor, happily wrapped in his own cocoon. “I AM VERY MUCH NOT A BABYBONES, AND YET I STILL VERY MUCH WANT SMOOCHES AND TUCKS!!” 

Tori grinned as Frisk thought it out. She shrugged and feigned to leave. 

“Alright then… goodnight… guess you won’t get to hear the tragedy of Borghild the Battler~ Such a sweet romance…” 

“WAIT!” Frisk called as she reached for the doorknob. “What…. What happens?” 

Tori turned with a smile and a flourish. 

“Once upon a time, long long ago….” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tori closed the door on the snoring pair quietly. To their credit, they had stayed awake through the whole story, but a sweet melody hummed afterwards sent them both to sleep. She relished in the quiet of the house, before tip-toeing down the stairs to check on the skeleton they had left on the couch. To no surprise, he was still there, snoring away softly. Tori threw the throw blanket from the back of the couch on the sleeping bones before grabbing her own burrito blanket and finding her way to the back porch.

The yard was lovely, and Tori drank in the image of flowers and well-placed rocks. Toriel even had a small stream trickling down into a pond full of brightly coloured fish. They were slow in the colder weather, however, and barely scattered when Tori kicked a small rock in to watch the ripples. It was a quiet night, but the distant sounds of the street and city were grating in her mind. Home had modernized, but there was never traffic this late. The only noise would be the lapping water of the lake or the occasional forest rustle. 

She found a nice spot to settle down, where she could see the slowly rising moon and hear the water running through the rocks. Taking her time, she breathed deeply, and went through the process of relaxing her muscles one-by-one. 

When she had thoroughly released all that built up tension, she lay back, allowing the exhaustion to claim her. She listened to the small sounds, imagining she was back home. Deona was probably missing her, and she knew her younger classes would be having a hard time adjusting to a new teacher. She frowned, feeling the tears build up as she thought about them. Her family, her sisters. Mother. 

Tori didn’t think for a single moment that things would end up like this. She had always carried the thought in the back of her mind, sure, but the actual EXECUTION of it? 

Sure, things seem simple, things were always easy when she had Mother there. Mother planned ahead, she knew what to do, what to say. Tori had never had such issues. 

Tori had never been alone.

The realization struck her hard. Truly, she had never been alone like this. Left to her own devices. She continued looking for the easy way out. Avoid the big problems. Smile, it will all go away. But… Mother wasn’t there to assure it would all go away anymore. She had no one, no support…. 

 

A crunching of gravel under foot drew her attention, but by the time she had blinked the wetness from her eyes there was already a well-known grin hovering over her face. 

“ hey there, ‘mage’ i ask what’s gotcha so down?” Tori just furrowed her brows at him. 

“I’m worried.” She answered flatly. “You should be too.”

“ hmm.” Sans moved back, only to flop on the ground next to the mage. “ tibia honest, i’m more worried about you.” 

“Pfft.” Tori scoffed, “You have more important things to worry about. My mother, for one. Toriel, for another.” She kept her gaze on that cool orb in the sky as she spoke. “I mean, If she found out about Asgore, it’s safe to assume she’ll figure out you’re boning the Nanny.” She gave a humorless laugh.

“ i’ll… i’ll talk to her about it when she gets back.” Sans said. Quiet. 

“Hah. Please don’t.” Tori choked. 

“ what?! why?” 

“Why do you think? I have an image to maintain here. It was fun, but I’m sorry Sans.” Tori turned her head to look at him. “I wasn’t thinking right, I was low on magic, a lot had happened…” She grimaced. “You’re my SOULmate’s SON for the sake of the gods, really!! It’s so gross. You’ve dragged me down to your creeper tendencies.” 

“gasters… not really our DAD….” Sans whispered, so low Tori almost didn’t catch it. 

“What do you mean?” Tori leaned up on her arm, her full attention now on the smaller skeleton. 

“it’s not… there weren’t any other skeletons, in the underground.” Sans Mumbled, his eyelights trained on the sky like Tori’s had been. “ the memories have been fuzzy, but we were each created, paps and i, from a piece of the old man’s SOUL. i was first, i guess you could say a rough draft.” He laughed, and the sound was much harsher than Tori had heard come from the little skeleton. 

“paps came next. he had used different bits of his SOUL traits for me, y’know, intelligence, patience, his love of science.” Sans shrugged, “ paps got all his old military background i guess. although i have to admit, if you hadn’t popped up out of nowhere, i wouldn’t have known much more than you.” He shuffled a bit to reach into his hoodie and produced the journal he had been reading on her couch a few nights prior.

“seems dear old dad really liked to write. helped him keep his mind straight.” He sat up, and started thumbing through the pages. “he wrote about everything. What happened before the war…” His eyelights flicked over to Tori, who had sat up with him and drew the blanket tighter around her. 

“Really? What happened before the war?” Tori asked.

“stop.” 

“What?”

“ that.”

“What's that now?” 

“ acting like you don’t know things.” 

“I don’t.” 

“paps will be crushed if something happens to you, you know.” 

Tori rolled on her side to watch the skeleton as he spoke. He was resting easily on his arms, folded behind his head as he stared up at the stars peeking through the darker clouds. 

“I’m trying to keep things from happening.” She mumbled. 

“like what? you’ve never actually told us what would happen.” 

“Mother didn’t want Frisk to be taught.” Tori mumbled slowly, “She doesn't even want me here. She wanted Frisk dead the moment you guys emerged from the underground… but that would easily start a war, mages would be revealed. We may be strong but non-magical humans outnumber us thousands to one. The mages would eradicate the monsters, because the government wouldn’t respond in time, and even if they did, from the outside, mages and humans are indistinguishable. I mean, were basically the same. But eventually, the Humans would eradicate us. Or, if we were able to keep out of human detection, the monsters would probably be harvested, or sent to the breeding program.” She rolled away from the small skeleton.

“If Frisk wasn’t killed, they’d be sent to the breeding program. Such a strong Determination SOUL. She’d make some powerful magelets.” Tori mused. 

“ im not sure what I expected.” Sans breathed, “but that was not it. It might be best to keep frisk here…” 

“I’m not leaving my charge alone while that woman is anywhere in this city. Toriel would have kept them safe, i’m sure, but with her AND Asgore gone? Not on your life.” 

“what about alph or undyne? i heard undyne actually really likes her new robot arm.” Tori shivered. 

“I feel like that would just put the child in MORE danger. Not less. Undyne seems like the kind of woman who goes looking for a fight. Not that I would know or anything.” She rolled back over, “You’re taking all of this really well. Frisk was pale for days after I told them.” 

 

Sans was quiet for a moment, contemplating. 

“‘tibia’ honest, im not that ‘rattled’.” He shrugged, “ if things go south, i’ve got a plan. no skin off my nose, cuz ya know, no nose.” He flicked a phalange over the space where a nose would be. Tori grinned, and it turned into a small giggle. 

“That’s stupid.” But her heart wasn’t in it. She put on her best Papyrus impression. “Nyeh heh heh, This Is Not The Time For Puns!!” 

Sans sat bolt upright and looked at her in shock before a loud laugh rumbled through his chest. Tori grinned, the unease she had been feeling easily melted away at that sound. She sat up as well, grinning at the skeleton, who easily grinned back. 

“So… what’s YOUR plan?” She questioned, nudging him with her shoulder.

“nuh uh, you’ve got to work for it.” Tori didn’t miss the mischievous glint in his eyelights. 

“Why does everything you say sound so naughty?” Tori laughed, “I’m too tired for you to pun at me and laugh in that deep sexy voice!” She could feel her head starting to spin, she was up far too late, and that pull she felt for the little skeleton was getting to be overwhelming. “I’m trying to brood here.” 

“instead of brooding out here then, why don’t we go inside, you’re shaking, bud.” Sans mentioned, moving to stand. Tori caught him by the sleeve of his jacket, however, and pulled him back down. He glanced at the mage curiously, and Tori could feel the burning in her cheeks. She was too weak to stand. She was past the point of sleep helping, and she was past the point of caring too much. 

“I… I need… some help.” She muttered. “I know I said no earlier…. Is it still too late for me to say yes?” She smiled sheepishly. Sans grinned and leaned forward, so close she could feel the magic thrumming through his bones. The minty scent delighted her senses, and Sans low voice sent heat running through her body. 

“I dont think i know what you’re talking about.”

“Sans….” She whined, “You know exactly what i’m talking about..”

“what’s that now?” He mimicked Tori’s exact tone from earlier.

Her eyes narrowed as she realized what he was doing. 

“Sans… keep this up and i’ll mimic Papyrus when I moan and you will never be able to unhear that.” 

It was Sans turn to narrow his sockets at her. 

“.... you don’t know what paps moans sound like…” 

“Oh, you’re right. Maybe I should go ask him….” She twisted like she was going to leave, and laughed when she felt skeletal arms wrap around her. 

“you’re not going anywhere. didn’t you know? it was our job in the underground to catch little humans.” He shrugged, and lifted the girl with some effort. It was a little awkward, as she was slightly taller.

“never actually caught one myself, but now's as good a time to start as any.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me with that sweet sweet constructive criticism.


	28. Preperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice bit of reprise before the fun starts.

The mage skipped happily around the kitchen in the Dreemur household. She was humming a jaunty tune, and stepping along as she grabbed eggs and veggies and bacon. She had awoken much earlier than the rest of the motley crew, and with enough energy to run a marathon. The well of magic buried deep in that tiny skeleton was more powerful than Tori could have dreamed, and she didn’t waste any time moping or feeling guilty this time. She needed to be at her peak performance, and the little affair she found herself in with the skeleton monster had its perks. 

She was halfway through cooking the giant omelette when Papyrus burst through the doorway, seemingly headed for the fridge. He paused when he saw Tori already there, paused mid-egg flip. 

“Mornin’ Paps!!” Tori called quietly but cheerfully. Papyrus’ limbs dropped from their frozen fast-walk position to hang limply at his sides. Tori puzzled over the look in the taller skeletons eye-sockets. 

“GOOD MORNING LITTLE-TORI.” Papyrus spoke up after a moment. He crossed his arms knowingly and leaned on one leg, giving him a rather sassy look. “IT SEEMS ALTHOUGH YOU HAVE BESTED ME BY RISING EARLY, YOU ARE NOT AT MAXIMUM MENTAL POWER. YOU HAVE MISTAKENLY PUT ON MY BROTHERS DISGUSTING SWEATSHIRT, IN PLACE OF YOUR OWN.”

Tori glanced down to realize that she was, indeed, wearing Sans’ jacket. Even on her, the thing was oversized, it fit similarly to the ‘Font Mess With Me’ sweatshirt she had been wearing the night prior. She gazed up into those wide, innocent eye sockets once more, clamoring for a viable explanation. 

“Uhmm-- you see…” 

“WAIT…. LITTLE--TORI, WHY DID SANS TAKE HIS SWEATSHIRT OFF? HOW DID YOU GET IT?” He inquired further, his brow bones furrowing as he thought it out. 

“He uh… He spilled ketchup on mine.” She lied lamely, turning back to her food before the egg burnt. 

“--AND THEN FORCED YOU TO WEAR THAT UNWASHED PIECE OF CLOTH? REALLY. I WILL HAVE TO HAVE A TALK WITH HIM ABOUT MANNERS.” He added, and Tori did nothing to contest it. Instead, she offered Pap a spatula, placing him on pancake duty. 

“THIS SEEMS LIKE A LARGE AMOUNT OF FOOD SIMPLY FOR THE FOUR OF US!” 

“It’s friday, for schoolchildren it’s like a mini-holiday. Besides, Frisk was feeling uneasy about their mom being gone for so long. I figured a nice hearty breakfast would be a great way to start the day!” Tori hummed as she plated up the huge omelette, and placed the dish in the center of the table while Papyrus flipped pancakes. 

Eventually, Frisk made their way down the stairs, feet dragging and groaning about daytime. The duo in the kitchen had finished plating up, and the kitchen table was overflowing. Omelettes, bacon, french toast, pancakes, apples, oranges, it was a literal feast. The child’s eyes opened wider than Tori had ever seen, and she was sure the grin on her face.

“Goooooood morning! Goodmorning!!!” Tori sang, grabbing the smaller mages hands and twirling them around, “It’s time to get up and play, Good morning, good morning, to you!” She finished, bopping Frisks nose on the last word. 

“Aww jeez. Tori, whats gotten into you!” Frisk laughed, batting the nanny away. “Or more like, what’s gotten ON you!” They said, aghast as their eyes took in the older girls attire, all grogginess from the early morning fading. 

Tori tried and failed to snatch the younger mage before they whipped around and took off down the hall with their phone in their hand. Tori puffed out her cheeks and exhaled the air angrily.

“SO HELP ME, CHILD!! IF YOU’RE TEXTING ALPHYS I WILL HANG YOU BY YOUR TOES!!” Tori screeched, running after the scamp. When Tori had successfully caught the younger mage, and wrestled the offending hunk of metal out of their hands, she stood, holding Frisk out in front of her, still flailing. 

“It’s a Tori-Tax.” She whispered to the young mage, looking deep into their eyes. “He got ketchup all over my-very LIGHT grey-sweatshirt.” The child’s flailing lessened. 

“But… but my ship….” Frisk whined.

“Has sunk in the harbor. Your mother can afford a very nice yacht though.” Tori mused, and tucked the younger one under her arm to carry back to the kitchen. 

When Frisk and Papyrus were all set up to eat, with both parties heaping their plates full of the goodies on the table, Tori wandered off to go find the last sleeping skeleton. 

She opened the door to the second guest bedroom slowly, peeking inside. She heard the soft snores of the short skelly boy and slipped inside carefully. Luckily, she had enough foresight the night prior to bring them to the guest bedroom opposite the house from Frisks, as opposed to her own. She threw out a silent thank-you to past Tori for the insight before sliding onto the bed and allowing herself a moment to just snuggle in next to the warm pile of bones. 

His body rattled as he groaned and began to move. Tori slid her arms around his skeletal frame, and locking him in the embrace deftly rolled off of the bed in a smooth movement, careful that she didn’t land ON him.

“woah what the hell!” He spluttered, flailing awake. 

“Time to wake up!” Tori chimed, “Looked like you needed a helping ‘heave’ off the bed.” She giggled. 

“mmm puns for breakfast. it’s definitely my jam.” Sans grinned sleepily as Tori released him to stand. 

“If you don’t quit ‘loaf’ing around, you’re gonna be ‘toast’” She quipped, tossing him an extra sweater she had grabbed from an emergency drawer. “Your sweater has been lost to the Tori-Tax, by the way. It’s in retribution for my ketchup-stained sweatshirt, that is now out of commission.” She didn’t look at him as she said this, her eyes instead following a path to the torn piece of fabric in the corner of the room. She could have sworn it used to be a hoodie. 

“i’m ‘torn’” Sans feigned sadness as he pulled on the russet-brown sweater, struggling to pull it over his cranium. “The idea that you would ‘sew’ such a lie. can you help me wrap my head around it?” He asked, and Tori laughed when she realized he was indeed stuck with the sweater wrapped… around his head. She helped the skeleton free himself from the knitted prison, before giving him a small head-pat and rushing back down the stairs. 

Frisk and Papyrus had both made sizeable dents in their plates, although it was obvious with the way Papyrus was still shoveling food that he was the victor of the meal. Frisk’s fork was slowing as they seemed to force another bite of syrup-soaked fluff into their mouth. 

“Woah Frisk, don’t hurt yourself.” Tori laughed heartily and handed them a glass of milk, before turning to get one for Papyrus, who was pounding his chest with his fist as if he had swallowed a too-large bite. 

“Smofeday ivll outft eaft you!” Frisk claimed through a mouthful of pancake, their gaze locked in with the taller skeleton. 

“NYEH HEH HEH!!! LITTLE-FRISK. I AM AFRAID YOUR SMALL STATURE BETRAYS YOU, YOU SHALL NOT BE ABLE TO EAT AS MUCH AS I DO WITH SUCH A TINY FRAME.” Papyrus announced, finishing off his plate and going in for seconds. 

Tori laughed and went to grab herself a pancake from the rapidly disappearing stack. She hesitated though, when she noticed the small darkish spots throughout the sugary dough-disks. She grimaced. Blueberries. Of course. She sighed and grabbed some of the other foods, as well as a waffle before sitting down next to the happy skeleton. 

Tori took the opportunity to watch him eat. Skeleton monsters anatomy had always been odd, and years and years after she worked among the damn beings, she could still be entranced by something so silly as seeing food disappear into seemingly nothingness, or watching the rise and fall of ribs with no lungs inside. 

“Ya know, you’re phone takes video, so I don't even have to tell you to take a picture!!” Frisk called from the other side of the food-pile. 

“How can you even see me?” Tori laughed back at the voice, and smiled when the brown-tousled mop appeared around the mound of food. Her smile vanished as she appraised the smaller human. “You need a haircut Frisk. You’re getting older now, maybe it’s time for something a bit more… put-together?” When Frisk looked indignant, she supplied, “Not that it looks BAD. We just have to put our best foot forward here, and i can see split ends from here.” She ducked as Frisk threw a small clementine at her. 

“man, i know it’s sure time for me to get a hair-cut.” Sans emerged from the hallway, his slippers dragging and his sockets barely open. He scratched the side of his skull, “this bed-head is just gettin outta control.”

“SANS! YOU DO NOT HAVE ANY HAIR!”

“i dont?”

“NO. SKELETONS DO NOT HAVE HAIR.” Papyrus looked grim, turning to Tori, he explained, “I Used To Dream About Feeling The Wind In My Hair When We Reached The Surface… Imagine My Surprise!” He threw his hands up, and Tori stifled a fit of giggles. 

“Aww Paps… That's no good. It’s okay, you pull off the uh… bald… look well.” She went to pat his shoulder, and her hand may have lingered longer than was necessary as she lost herself in a memory. “I used to know Skeleton monsters who would wrap cloths around their skull, or hang beads to simulate hair when they came to the village.” Her smile was sad, and a million years ago she could see plain as day, and image of Arial, the confident skeleton-monster she used to work with, their head wrapped in bright scarves, with feathers hanging everywhere. Gaster would complain, and demand it be removed. He would confiscate the ‘unsanitary’ material often, until Tori would snatch it back for her friend and co-conspirator. 

She blinked as the images faded and tears threatened her eyes. She cleared her throat and leaned back, removing her hand from Paps shoulder with a nervous giggle. “Sorry.. Got a little lost in thought there. Did you say something?” 

“WHO WAS THAT SKELETON?” Paps was staring straight at her, his food forgotten. “THE SMALL ONE WITH THE HEADWRAP? AND THE TALLER ONE… WITH CRACKS DOWN HIS FACE. WHO WERE THEY?” 

There was a clatter as Sans dropped the comb he had been using to mock-comb his ‘hair’ for Frisks amusement. His eye sockets were trained on the two, and there was an uncomfortable silence. 

“Oh, I didn’t mean for you to see that Paps, I’m sorry!!” Her hand went to her cheek and rubbed across her face. She had let herself get too relaxed, and she breathed in slowly, gathering her magic back to her and regaining some semblance of control. The look she threw to the group afterwards was a small, controlled smile, more akin to her first week or so in the household. “That was an old memory. That was a friend of mine… a co-worker, a couple of them. I’ll be more careful.” 

Sans relaxed visibly at Tori’s words, but Frisk was still staring at Tori with eyes as wide as saucers. 

“You can SHARE memories?!” Frisk nearly shouted. 

“Ouch, volume!” Tori snapped.

“You STILL do this!! Tori, C’mon this is COOL!!! How come we haven't been working on THIS!!! You could just SHOW me things, instead of terribly explaining them!” Frisk insisted. The young mage jumped up from their seat. 

“Frisk, first of all, rude.” Tori chided, and Frisk’s face dropped a bit. “Second, it’s extremely invasive. I didn’t mean to do that to Pap. I’m usually not so… unguarded.” She pursed her lips as she thought. “It’s easy to show more than you intend. And as much as I love you, little one, I do not want you experiencing a majority of my memories.” Tori said, smiling at her little charge. 

Frisk just stared for a bit, before straightening up. Tori looked puzzled at the child's demeanor, until Frisk gave a familiar small nod. 

“Yes, Sister. I will go get myself ready for school. Shall we attend to my hair-cut afterwards?” Frisk said, slowly, as if feeling out every word. Tori perked up, the small smile she had turning into a shit eating grin. 

“Wow, I didn’t know you had it in ya.” Tori laughed and stood as well, her shoulders back, head held high. She gazed at the mage down her nose, and though the action made her feel a bit sick, she was impressed at Frisks ability to stay demure and quelled. “Very well, I release you, Child, you may attend your duties.” Tori gave a curt nod and waved a hand, Frisk nodded again and without a word scurried up the stairs. She turned back to the skeletons, who were both looking at her bewildered, possibly even a bit upset? 

“It is good for them to practice. You will be seeing, and hearing, a lot of that on Sunday.” Tori said, turning to the table she began clearing away the wreckage of breakfast. “Now, I have a few phone calls to make. I suggest you two clean your house, I will not be bringing my mother HERE, I think the least-painful option would be a dinner.” She looked at Papyrus with a large smile. “Want to show off your new and improved kitchen-prowess?” 

Papyrus perked up at that, and nodded enthusiastically. 

“Mother’s favourite Dish is Spaghetti.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tori held the phone in front of her, shaking. She wasn’t sure how to word it, or what to say… But she knew she couldn't do it alone. She needed something, SOMEONE. At least for this. 

The mage had dropped Frisk off at school and the skeleton-brothers were booted out of the house. Tori had a mess and a half to clean, and a phone-call to make. Well, the house could wait, but the phone could not. 

She typed out the number slowly, and held the ringing phone to her ear. Each buzz made her cringe until finally a soft, sweet voice answered the other line.

“H-Hello? S-sister... V-Victoria?” Tori smiled as she heard the familiar tone, without the anger she had been expecting.

“My dear Deona, are you busy Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I *could* do one more chapter on Saturday’s shenanigans, or I could skip straight to d-day. I’m so excited I really want to but idk, a lot is gonna happen, and idk if I want one more chapter of the trouble-quartet.


	29. Now's not the time to party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little filler, Frisk throws an impromptu party with some odd guests~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is, some fluff before we get down to business.
> 
> Pt2 Of 'Gasters Notes' in Extras will be updated in the next day or so!

“Dear Sister, may I break character for a moment?” Frisk's sweet tone was strained, and Tori smiled. The young mage had done well, their shopping trip was dragging on, and yet Frisks mannerisms had been almost perfect. 

“Of course, dear, let's give it a rest for the evening.” Tori said as she tugged the bow tighter around Frisks waist. They were at the 3rd boutique in town, and the child was growing impatient.

“This one’s terrible, but they were all terrible. Can we just get one and leave?” Their eyes darted around, and the older mage could sense their hesitance. Frisk's had been keeping an eye out for anyone they knew, and twice now had ducked behind a rack when someone from school appeared. 

“It needs to be perfect. Not too revealing, demure, but feminine. You're not of age yet so it is customary to wear white…” Tori droned on while Frisk groaned and wiggled.

They eventually settled on a white knee length dress with light-blue accents. Frisk was mortified when Tori grabbed a hat to go with it. 

“I'm going to look like I'm from the 1800s or something!” They groaned.

“More like the 50’s I'd say.” Tori mused, bringing the items to the register. “It's a preference of Mothers, and your new haircut….” Tori stopped.

“What about it?” Frisk sounded hurt. 

Tori looked at the child, who had bobbed their hair cleanly a few inches above the shoulder. Their bangs too, had been cleaned, and for all purposes, the look suited them well. 

But for some reason, whenever the older mage looked at the younger, she caught a glimpse of a grin, lighter skin and rosy cheeks. It was a silly thought, Frisk’s hair was browner, eyes browner, skin darker, and overall was older than Chara ever got… but there was something in that look that ripped the young girls memory to the forefront of her mind. 

“Mother will get jealous, she’s never been able to pull off short hair!” Tori smiled low, a conspirators smile, and Frisks expression brightened immediately. 

“Okay okay…” They looked off to the side, embarrassed at the grin plastered to their face. “I guess it’s okay then…” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The evening flew by quickly, with Tori and Frisk spending the evening playing board games and eating snacks. Frisk tried several times to get the skele-boys to come over, but Tori was having none of it. She needed some time to relax, and as peaceful as it was having them around, it was stressful as well. 

Papyrus had been texting her all day. It was odd, he would usually reply immediately, but without prompt she received several sweet messages, other encouraging ones. 

It wasn't truly bothering her, but it made a hard lump of guilt settle in her stomach. She had planned on taking Papyrus up on his continual displays of affection, but boning his brother kind of put a damper on things. 

But she couldn't be with Sans, not really. Even if he broke up with Toriel, and they gave it some time, the goat queen would no doubt harbor resentment, and Tori wanted none of that. Even still, Tori was bound to her family. She couldn't give herself fully, not to anyone. Sans was jealous and possessive, and although his magic was far more satisfying… 

Papyrus would be okay with what she could give. He would be happy, and thankful. He would listen if she told him they had to stay slow, or stay apart. And he may be heartbroken, but Tori felt like he would be able to handle it better if… Or when she had to leave. 

The idea of a skeleton army popped back into her mind and she pushed it away. She thought of Frisk… She may have had a thought… But Tori couldn't endanger their friends like that. Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel… She needed to keep them safe and happy… To keep Frisk safe and happy. 

She could deal with Mother when Frisk was grown and happy and away. 

As she drifted into her bedroom, into the guest-bed that was leagues comfier than the futon her own family provided, she didn't sleep. Instead, she lay awake, running through scene after scene. She had to get this right. She had to keep Frisk safe… She couldn't afford to slip up, or overlook any possibility. She needed to keep the peace.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day, the pestering became too relentless, from both Frisk and Papyrus. Tori finally relented and it was with unadulterated joy Frisk invited the taller skeleton over. 

When he arrived, it was not alone. However, it wasn’t only Sans that accompanied him. Standing a few feet behind and waving vigorously with a glinting metal arm was that damned fish woman, next to her Alphys, the little dino-monster looked unsure, but seemingly happy to be there. Tori looked at the small group, unimpressed. 

“Hey. So I was expecting one guest, now there’s three. Give me a moment please.” She shut the door on the Monsters surprised faces and whirled around to shout down the hall. “FRISK!!!” 

“Yeeees.” Came the too-sweet voice floating down the hall, Frisk following not far behind. 

“Why are Undyne and Alphys here?” She hissed, her face furious. “This is not even my home!! Would your mom agree to having several adult houseguests over? It’s not even like it’s KIDS…” 

“I could invite MK and Eva and Darion and Til.” Frisk supplied. 

“No… no… don’t invite MORE people….” Tori groaned and pinched her nose. “You’re missing the point purposefully.” 

“I already asked mom. She said it was fine to have a FEW friends come over. Wanna read the texts?” Frisk said with a smug grin. Tori smiled at the audacity.

“I shouldn’t have called off your manners. You're incorrigible.” Tori huffed, and turned back to the door. “Okay, how many people are coming over? Anyone else.” 

“Uhmmmmmm just MK and Eva and Darion and maybe some other friends i dunno if Undyne told the old Royal Guard…..” 

“FRISK!!!!” 

“MOM said it was okay!!!” 

“If you would have told me I could have prepared at the very least!!” Tori snapped, but stopped when she saw the child's face fall. “Hey, no I didn't mean to use that tone. I’m just frustrated. It’s such a silly thing to keep from me.” 

“I kinda wanted it to be a surprise…” Frisk whispered.

“I’m not a big fan of surprises hun….” Tori forced a smile.

“Got it…” Frisk mumbled sullenly.  
“But!” Tori said, grabbing the door handle, “Right now is not the time for that!” Her voice had taken on that sing-songy quality, making Frisk smile again.

“Right now is the time to party.” She grinned and threw open the door, jumping back as the three monsters whose respective ears had been pressed to the door fell inside.

“Real classy guys…” Tori grumbled, watching as the monsters struggled to untangle themselves. 

“Hey PUNK--” Undyune was the first to right herself, and she was grinning widely at the mage, surprisingly. “--ah i mean, hey.” The fish woman corrected herself, looking uncharacteristically sheepish. 

Tori eyed the mechanical arm she was using to scratch at her face with interest. It was smooth, chrome-looking, though Tori could bet it was most certainly waterproof. It seemed to work on a combination of magic and engineering, with pieces moving and a small buzzing sound coming from it. The mage may have stared too long, because there was a rough clearing-voice sound. She looked towards Undyne once again, who had thrust her good hand forward. 

“Ngahhh, my eyes are up here P-NERD.” Undyne growled, and Tori eyed her outstretched hand with curiosity. “Shake it. It’s a peace offering. I MAY have gone a little overboard with wanting to fight you. And alphys MAY have breached your privacy. And you MAY have taken my arm and now I have this awesome robot arm that my awesome scientist girlfriend made me and it’s like real-life Anime….” She stopped, and grinned again, “Aw, see now I’m starting to sound like you Alph.” She turned to her lover, who had detangled with the skeleton and was waiting patiently, luckily without phone or notebook at the ready. 

“F-f-f-frisk A-a-asked us to b-b-be on o-o-our best behavior t-t-tonight.” Alphys stuttered nervously, Tori took a moment to breathe, before clasping the woman's webbed fingers in her own. She gave the hand a hearty shake, but was sure to note the slight jump that shot through the fish woman at the mage’s touch. She figured it was the best apology she was gonna get, and she was touched the brash woman would bring herself to say such things. 

“Alright alright. Come on in. I wasn’t prepared for anything…” Tori shot the younger mage a sharp glance, “ But if you wanna go out back and start a bonfire, I can grab snacks and we can set something up.” 

“I WILL HELP YOU, LITTLE-TORI!!” Papyrus announced, placing himself strategically between Tori and the other monsters. “WE SHALL CREATE A FEAST!!!” He graciously held his hand out and Tori grasped it with a small curtsy. 

“How chivalrous. Come, my dear Chef Papaya, let us create hors d'oeuvres the likes of which have never been seen!!” She laughed heartily and allowed herself to be dragged into the kitchen. 

A little while later, when chips and fruits and a few cheese and cracker plates had been loaded up, Tori felt a nudge on her side and turned to find a very sheepish-looking Papyrus.

“I… I Have A Question To Ask You…” He muttered, his voice lower than normal. Tori stopped and set down the jar of pickles she had been holding. Brushing off the front of her shirt, she smiled up at the tall skeleton and cocked her head to the side, encouraging him to continue. He fidgeted for a moment with his scarf before crouching down so he was about eye-level with the mage. 

“I Know We Have A Big Day Tomorrow. And I Know You Are Scared. I Wanted You To Know That Sans And I Will Protect You If Anything Goes Wrong….” Tori furrowed her brows. 

“Paps, no, if anything goes wrong, you two need to protect Frisk. I can handle my Mother.” She insisted, but Papyrus hands found her shoulders and she found herself staring into the most serious expression she’d seen on the tall skeleton.

“Frisk Would Never Forgive Us For Letting Something Happen To You…. I… I Would Not Be Able To Forgive Us.” He stumbled through the sentence, and Tori felt her face heating. “I Know… I Know Sans Has Feelings For You. You Affect Him The Same As Me….” He removed one hand from her shoulder to paw at his own chest. “B...But… He Is With Miss Toriel. And...And… I Have Feelings For You Too. Sans Has Done Nothing, And Seems Content In Conflicted Feelings. But I am Not!” Papyrus leaned forward so that his brow bone bumped her forehead. “I Like You Alot, Little-Tori… You Make My SOUL… Happy…” He paused and backed up, Tori couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eye. Instead, she kept her gaze focused on his hand, hovering over his chest, no doubt where his SOUL was safely nestled. 

“After This Mess With Your Mother, Would You Consider Becoming… My… Proper… Datemate?” She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off, “--I Know You Cannot Bond. You Should Know I Don’t Care.” 

Tori couldn't help the tears that began to well in her eyes. 

“Aw geez Paps… Thats alot to throw on a girl all at once.” She whispered, then giggled a little bit as she wiped her eyes on her sleeves. “How about… How about… after all this mess is settled, we’ll talk about it again?” She suggested, giving him a small smile she hoped didn't look forced. 

It must have worked, because the skeleton fondly wiped away the wetness on her cheek before turning away with a flourish to collect the foodstuffs.  
“VERY WELL, I SHALL TAKE THESE OUT FOR YOU!!! TAKE ALL THE TIME YOU NEED, LITTLE-BIRD, AND WE WILL BE OUT WAITING FOR YOU!!” He trounced out of the room as graceful as his words, and Tori was left there, stunned for a moment. 

Little-Bird? The name hung in her mind. It was similar. All too similar. She would have to tell him to drop that particular name. 

When Tori had collected herself, she emerged from the house to find the Monsters and Frisk had done an immaculate job grabbing blankets and pillows from the house, and had a very cozy set up. What was less impressive, was the expanse of wires running through one of the windows to the TV, presumably dragged from the living-room. She rolled her eyes as she watched them fiddle with the Wii. 

“Frisk, don’t you ever get tired of that singing-game?” Tori laughed as she knelt down to help the disparing monsters. She glanced at the box Frisk thrust in her face. 

“Nuh-uh, this one's Dance Dance Revolution Extreeeemeeeee 2!” They grinned, shaking it around. “Undyne brought it over.” Huh, Tori hadn’t noticed the woman carrying anything. 

“Sounds fun!” Tori plugged it in and sat back as Frisk took the controls. She found a place to sit away from the flailing child. They had dragged Alphys to be their first victim, and looked all too jazzed to do so. 

Papyrus was busy trying to stoke the fire that the others had started, and when he saw Tori, he blushed orange and turned away… that was good. She didn’t think she could handle any more Papyrus right now, and the conflictions that would bring. 

Instead, she was pleasantly surprised when the red-headed short fuse took up the seat next to her. She glanced over her shoulder to find an interested gaze trained on her. 

“I can try to bring your arm back… if you want.” She muttered, burying half of her face in her arms as she brought her knees up. “I’m not good at solidifying magic, and I’d need to be very well rested, but--” She was silenced by a metal gleam. 

“Stahp. Look Nerd, This new metal arm was the best thing to happen to me in awhile. That fight… was the most exciting thing to happen to me in awhile.” She sighed, and leaned back. Tori looked at the woman, startled. Where had all this come from? “I Used to be head of the Royal Guard, in the underground. Training every day, Fighting PUNKS and NERDS, hunting Humans… sorry” Tori shrugged to show it didn't bother her much. “It was all exciting, but up here, it's all so dull. I’m in Toriel's guard, you know how many attacks we’ve had? In 5 years? 2. That's it.” She sighed, “I just.. Wanted that fight again, I wanted to feel like I was doing something to protect everyone.Nghhhh... I didn't mean to take it out on you…” The redhead growled. 

Tori looked at the woman for a moment, and there… She felt it. Well, Her magic felt it. That slightest bit of fondness. Somehow, through this confused mess, Tori had earned her…. Respect? Trust? The feeling was so small… She couldn’t tell. She could amplify it….

But something stopped her. A small feeling in her chest… She left the fish-womans mind alone, and drew away. She nodded along as the woman griped about her problems, and sympathized easily. In the end, When the younger mage and dino-monster were done with their game, the woman was laughing outright. 

Before anyone could say anything, however, there was a loud SLAM, as a pack of dog-monsters, all dressed impeccably cozy in autumn sweaters, bound in through the doors.

“Doggo, Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, Dogeressa, Dogamy!!” Undyne shouted, “Where’s the rest of ya, PUNKS?!” 

“R-Right here!!!” A Small dinosaur-type monster with no discernable arms rushed in and fell over, accompanied by another human and a bear-monster cub who helped him back to his feet. 

“MK!!!” Frisk screeched and launched themselves at the child. 

Tori was too busy drowning in greater dog’s fur. She had met some of the smaller dogs… but the moment her eyes locked on to greater dog…

She latched on and didn't leave that dog alone all night. Not that he minded, the constant attention and scratches were enough to have Papyrus fumbling to clear the area around the beasts tale. 

“LITTLE-TORI, YOU MUST STOP THAT, BEFORE HE KNOCKS SOMETHING INTO THE FIRE!!” Papyrus screeched, after catching the 5th launched pillow from the flames.

“I think we should ‘scratch’ that idea!!” The mage shouted, and scritched greater dog even more. “You’re ‘barking’ up the wrong tree Paps, Pups are my weakness!!!!” She giggled as lesser dog reached his massive head around to lick at her cheek happily. 

“HOW INAPPROPRIATE! UNDYNE, CONTROL YOUR SOLDIERS!!” Papyrus stormed off to find the fish woman as his skull turned a bright orange. Tori almost felt bad… Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any predictions in the comments!!
> 
> If you want to see random doodles, or chat with me or whatever because i'm totally not internet lonely at all go ahead and follow me on Tumblr as: thereasonyoucry47
> 
> I don't know any other website formats, so it's mainly that and I jump on discord servers occasionally. Love U all.


	30. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens, or does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been awhile, life has ways of getting in the way of all the things you wanna do~

“Frisk, come on hun, we’re gonna be late!” Tori called through the open front door. She tapped the toe of the expensive leather shoes that pinched uncomfortably. She hated this, and she knew the younger mage agreed with the sentiment. The two were dressed very nicely, although a tad outdated. The long skirt and hose that Tori wore, accented with a cream sweater and flowery ascot screamed of the 50’s. It was a good match to Frisk’s outfit, which the child was seemingly having trouble with. 

Frisk emerged with the two ends of the small bow-cinch of their knee-length dress, looking distraught. Tori chuckled and grabbed them from the mage, spinning them around so she could tie them in the back. 

“You look lovely.” Tori supplied helpfully, but Frisk only grimaced. To the kids credit, they didn't sass off. Tori could forgive the lapse in facial control. The young mage would only have to keep it together for a short while, if Tori’s plan worked out well enough. 

With a quick text to Papyrus, to make sure he had everything squared away at his house, the two mages began a small, steady trek to the boy’s home. It was made difficult by their footwear, both unaccustomed to wearing heels. After about ten minutes of stumbling down the sidewalk, Tori huffed and slipped off the uncomfortable leather to walk carefully on the thin material of her stockings. 

“Dear Sister, shouldn’t you be sure to be in top condition for the meeting with your Mother?” Frisk asked sweetly, but Tori could hear the sarcasm. Drawing herself up straight, She responded. 

“Yes, Sister, I must be at peak condition, however, the prompt service that Mother will require has me saving my blisters for a later hour.” Tori smiled coolly at Frisk, who was stunned to silence. There was no more complaining, and Frisk slipped off their shoes as well. 

When they reached the home, Tori and Frisk slipped their punchy shoes back on with matching grimaces. Tori opened the front door without fanfare, and ushered Frisk inside, with a quick glance around before shutting the door. 

There was a growing tightness in her chest as they all fretted around the house… well, as Tori and PApyrus fretted. Frisk joined Sans at his palace on the couch. The shorter skeleton was sulking, Papyrus having forced him into a nicer dress shirt and slacks for the occasion. He was slumped into the couch with some shiny leather shoes propped up on the coffee table. Frisk grumbled when the dress they wore poofed as they sat down, sliding down to a position matching the skeleton. 

Papyrus, however, had created a veritable feast in the kitchen. Tori had to appreciate how well the Skeleton was learning, with the food looking wonderfully well cooked and fresh. Spaghetti, garlic bread, salad, and he had swiped Toriel’s Butterscotch-Cinnimon Pie Recepie for dessert. 

“This is… amazing! Thank you Paps!!” Tori gasped as she took in the platter. She noted with delight that the tall skeleton made a generous amount. Easily enough to feed ten people. 

The group convened on the couch, where Tori once again went over the rules and respect that would be expected. How best to avoid questions they didnt want to answer, and most of all, how to avoid subjects that would have the matriarch angry or too curious. 

A small and easy knock at the door had them all scrambling, save for Sans, who simply straightened himself on the couch and removed his shoes from the table. Tori fussed over Frisks dress before instructing them to go look busy setting the table, and straightened the bow of Papyrus’ well-made outfit, similar to Sans with a dress shirt and slacks, but a beautiful orange bow as well. 

Tori have herself a few pats before opening the door, her shoulders back, head held high in a more snooty position than she would normally sport. 

“Mother!! How wonderful it is to see you again!!” Tori exclaimed.

The woman who stood in the doorway was tall and regal. Her lithe form was swathed in expensive looking white fabric that clung to her in all the right ways. Shoulder pads gave her a sharp, businesslike air, and her attire matched. All white, almost sparking. Her white-blonde hair was pulled into a stylish updo, and the only color the woman sported was on her artfully done eye-makeup. Her eyes were a shimmering reddish-brown, but Tori knew it was due to the contacts. Red eyes were not a human trait.

The woman stepped forward on 6 inch heels made of clear glass, graceful as a ballerina as she wrapped Tori in a warm embrace.

“Victoria, my dear, my daughter, my love. How have you been? I have missed you so my darling!” She pulled back. Though her exclamations were those of love, her voice was cool and cold. Calculated, as if every word were a predetermined script. 

“I have been wonderful, dear Mother. I am graced with your visit, and my new friends are just as honored to have you.” Tori smiled sweetly as she said this, but her eyes darted behind Mother to the figure that had arrived behind her. Tall and dark, with big brown eyes as sweet as could be. Deona. Tori resisted the urge to acknowledge the woman, instead stepping back to allow Mother to enter. 

“This is Papaya Islereacher, He’s a wonderful cook and an avid botanist. He served in the Royal guard for monsters, and did work as the monsters mascot when they emerged.” Tori lied Cooly, mixing the name change in with easy fact. She gestured towards the tall skeleton as she said this, who blushed a bright orange, and bowed deeply to the woman. 

“Charmed to meet you, Mr. Islereacher. I do hope my daughter has not caused you much trouble. She has a habit of dragging everyone into her crazy life.” The woman laughed, a sweet yet harsh sound. She nodded her head to Tori. “Victoria, you may greet your Sister. She has brought a surprise for your charge.” Tori perked up at the permission, and ran to the tall woman who was hesitating in the doorway. 

“Deona!!!” She sang happily, “Sister, how are you?” The tow girls hugged awkwardly, given the height difference, and laughed. 

“I… I am g….good.” Deona forced out with a smile. “I… Brought…. you some friends. But there’s….. no room.” The tall mage smiled sweetly, and Tori grinned as she ushered everyone into the livingroom. Immediately after the adults, there was a low rumbling as calculated footsteps entered the room. 

5 Young mages, all around Frisks age, marched in. Their posture was perfect, Matching the older mages, and their expressions held. They lined up easily, and looked to Mother to wait for instruction. 

“Dame Evangelina Frae.” Tori announced, “This is Sands Islereacher, Papaya’s brother.” Tori gestured to the Short skeleton who was still sitting. Frisk, bless their SOUL, had jumped to their feet the moment the woman entered. Her posture was fine, but her head was lowered so far she could not look at the woman, and that was an issue. However, Tori was more concerned with the seated skeleton, who was simply staring up at the glimmering woman. 

To tori’s surprise, the woman’s smile didn't fade, nor did it become annoyed. The woman simply stared Sans down as easily as he did her. A minute went by, and Frisk had started to Fidget. Tori gritted her teeth, okay then… perhaps they could just move-on… She gestured to Frisk. 

“And this is—-“ 

“Sands. What an interesting name….” Mother mused, cutting Tori off easily without ever raising her voice. “Tell me, Sands.” Her voice curled around the name in a way that made Tori immediately uncomfortable, “Is there an interesting story behind that name?” 

“ tibia honest. there’s nothing interesting about this bag of bones. you can see right through me.” He shrugged, but stood up and extended a bony hand. Mother smiled cooly and Tori watched with growing apprehension as she extended her hand and Sans easily brought it to his teeth in a pseudo-kiss. She knew the look on the older Mages face… Mother was a little too intrigued but he new skeletons. 

Tori cleared her throat, and With grace the woman stood back and looked to her daughter. 

“This is Frisk, my charge.” Tori smiled and with a small shove to Frisks back, ushered the child forward. Frisk looked up at the woman, and Tori could see the fear in their brown eyes. 

“H-hello ma’am,” Frisk stumbled through, but bowed her head appropriately. “It’s an honor to meet you.”

Mother sneered at the young mage, though her tone never changed. 

“Yes… it is. My daughter very much enjoys teaching you and helping out your….. Mother…” Seemingly to change the subject, The old mage turned from Frisk to face her daughter again. “Victoria, I shall go inspect the dinner with Mr. Islereacher,” She gestured to Papyrus, who easily offered his arm with a flourish, she took it with a tinkling laugh, “Such a well-mannered sir you are!” She exited the room, and Tori could hear Papyrus happily responding to her soft voice as they left the room. 

Frisk looked to Tori, but before they could say anything, the five young mages who had been standing, all but forgotten, charged. They surrounded Tori with happy cries, their voices rising and falling with sounds and vowels. At first, it seemed to just be aimless happy sounds, But Tori grinned at Frisk and Sans dumbfounded expression as she hugged the girls back and twirled them, responding in that same sing-songs tone. It was the language of mages. Soft sounds, more like a song than sentences. 

Eventually Tori calmed them down, and told them to speak the common tongue, for it was rude to sing around the guests. 

A Taller girl, dressed similarly to Frisk, walked up to the young mage and smiled. 

“Are you having a fun time with our Sister-Teacher? We miss her so.” The girls voice was strong, an odd difference from the singing of earlier. 

“Do you like to play games?” 

“What’s your favorite colour?” 

It wasn’t long before Frisk was dragged away by the group of kids, Smiling and laughing. Tori ushered them all to the backyard, where they started in on a game of tag. Deona followed the children after giving Tori’s shoulder a squeeze. Deona had been tasked with the children’s studies when Tori left, and beforehand had often been her partner whenever Mother didn’t wish to be around. With a sigh, She went to check on the kitchen, running through the living room while doing so. She hissed at Sans in passing to behave, which the skeleton just chuckled at her and shrugged. 

Mother and Papyrus had been getting along well in the kitchen, and they were sitting at the table chatting about rhubarb, of all things. Tori smiled and relaxed a bit. It seemed things were going fine. She sat herself at the table, and Mothers attention turned to her. 

“My dear, when were you going to tell me you had such charming friends here?” She cooed, “I would have visited ages ago!” Her eyes narrowed slightly, and her voice changed thus so, “One would almost assume you were trying to.. hide them from me.” 

“Oh, I would never dream of it Mother, if I’d have known…” 

“My dear child, it is but a joke.” Mother laughed harshly, but the dark look in her eyes made Tori look away. “We should be eating soon. Go set the children up outside, I’d hate for them to ruin a lovely meal. Oh, and send in Sands as well please, I’d like to speak to him and... Papaya for a moment.” Tori nodded and Left to do as she was asked.

When the children were set up with plates outside, all happily chatting with Frisk, and the mage seeming to enjoy the attention, Tori went back to the kitchen. The conversation stopped as she entered, as it had every time she came back in for another plate for the children and Deona. When she was seated, and had herself some food, she looked to Mother, waiting.

With a smile to the younger mage, she artfully swirled a forkful of spaghetti, using a spoon to make sure none slipped off the end. Graceful, and sure to keep it from spilling on her white attire, she lifted the bite to Tori, who took it and chewed. Swallowing, she nodded at Mother, who hummed in delight and took a bite herself.

“This is delightful, Papyrus! I can tell my daughter has been teaching you well. I taste the green pepper… that’s her novelty.” The woman hummed happily, easily keeping clean as she gracefully took another bite. 

It took Tori only a few moments of the awkward silence that followed to realize. She had said… Papyrus. 

She glanced at the skeletons, who both looked bolted to their chairs, neither having touched their food. 

“My dear, you know, I may have taught you too well.” Mother mused between bites. She broke off a piece of bread to soak up some sauce. “I wouldn’t have realized… but you forgot sweetie. SOULS are what I do.” Her eyes flashed at the younger mage and Tori felt equally rooted to her seat. 

“Mother I—“

“No… No. It is in your nature. You cannot help yourself. That disgusting skeleton warped your preferences from a young age, and i am sorry i ever let that happen.” The woman sighed. “But this will still need to be dealt with. Where there is one roach, there are hundreds more. What else have you hidden from me, my child?” 

“LITTLE-TORI IS VERY OPEN AND HONEST!” Papyrus interjected, “SHE WAS ONLY AFRAID YOU WOULD THINK WE HOLD GRUDGES. BUT I ASSURE YOU, WE ONLY WANT TO BE FRIENDS!!” The tall skeleton was looking at the older mage with a look of pure hope, it broke Tori’s heart. 

“You are a sweet one…” Mother cooed back at the tall skeleton, “But my daughter knows too well not to hide things from me.” Her eyes narrowed at the tall skeleton, before her eyes slid cooly over to the shorter one. “We have established, they know of us, of Mages. This indiscretion can be forgiven. Skeletons tend to be sharper than other Monsters. Had I known….” She paused. “Things would be different. Bring in your charge, I wish to see her.” Tori flinched. 

She felt the eyelights boring into her as she got up, her own eyes trained on the table. 

“Yes, Mother.” 

She walked numbly to the backyard and motioned Frisk inside. The child took one look at her face, and the happy smile they had sported dropped. 

“Tori, what’s wrong?” Frisk asked in a hushed whisper. 

“Remember what I told you. If anything happens, run.” Tori whispered back quickly.

“But what about—“

“Frisk, listen to your teacher.” Tori silenced the child with a stern tone. 

They walked into the room, Frisk with the best posture, both on edge. Mother stood, smiling at the child now. 

“Child. Do you know who I am?” The woman demanded.

“You are Evangelinia Frae…” Frisk mumbled.

“No child…” Mother stepped forward and crouched, still taller than Frisk, but closer. “Do you know WHO I am.” 

“M-mother…”

“Not your mother, sweetie, not yet.” She cooed. “You have much to learn. Victoria can be a bit lax. Tell me, do you believe her to be a good teacher?” The woman’s eyes narrowed, “Have you learned much from her?” 

Frisk's eyes flicked to Tori, who was watching with a stone expression. She only inclined her head towards Mother, Gesturing for them to answer. 

“I have been taught many things…” Frisk started, quiet as a mouse, “She has told me our history and shown me how to control my power…” 

“That is good…” Mother smiled, wider this time. “Tell me, has she told you what happens when you don’t control yourself? When you let SELFISH desires get in the way?” Frisk’s eyes widened, and they hesitated, but nodded. 

Mother straightened up, and instead turned towards the skeletons. 

“I think you two would have a better time outside with the children. I must speak with my daughter privately.” Mother flicked her wrist dismissively. 

“Frisk, Go with them.” Tori mentioned to the smaller Mage as Papyrus moved to get up.

“No. The girl stays.” Mother intoned, and Papyrus immediately sat back down. 

“I WOULD FEEL MUCH BETTER IF I COULD STAY WITH LITTLE-FRISK.” Papyrus announced, “IT IS UNWISE TO LEAVE SMALL CHILDREN WITH STRANGERS.” 

Mother chuckled at the audacity. She looked from the tall skeleton to Tori.

“Well, seems you finally found a good one.” She laughed cruelly at the stricken expression that crossed Tori’s face before extending a hand towards Papyrus. 

“You allowed a stranger with her when you let my Daughter into her life.” Her grin was plastered to her face as the air started to crackle with energy. Tori looked at Sans, and the smaller skeleton met her eyes before responding with a small nod. Papyrus stood his ground, and Tori only had a moment to react as she saw those red tendrils of Mothers fiery magic extend towards the sweet skelly. She grabbed the womans arm and wrenched it down, screaming at the smaller Mage to run.

Frisk only stumbled and took a step back, stunned as the older mage realized what had happened. 

“Again… I thought I taught you this lesson a long… long time ago!!” The old mages booming voice flooded the home, and Frisk watched in horror as their nanny, clinging to the older woman for dear life, screeched and fell to the ground, blood staining her cream sweater and gushing from her mouth, cutting off the screech. 

“ cmon, kiddo, we gotta get out of here.” Frisk felt Sans bony arms grab them and that familiar cold blackness surround them.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They landed in the Dreemur house, Sans immediately whipping out his phone to call Toriel. Frisk was shaking. 

“Sans.. SANS!!! Tori, Tori, we left her there with that WITCH we have to—-“ 

“ no. kiddo, she wanted you safe.”

“Sans I can fix it. We can try again….” 

“ kid. you promised… do you even know when the last time you SAVE’d was? we could all end up back underground.” 

“We left her with Paps.” 

“I took care of that, paps is with undyne, and he’s not happy either.” 

“I’m sorry Sans” 

Sans turned from his pacing to see the small mage holding out a red glowing rectangle. When his eyelights met the child’s, Frisk bit back the guilt at the betrayal held there. But then, the skeleton nodded. Frisk closed their eyes, and slammed a hand down on the magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr : thereasonyoucry47  
> Or Twitter(though I don't post on there quite yet): toritimestudio  
> Or Devianart: also toritimestudio
> 
> I enjoy chatting and post doodles pretty often so I think it'd be fun, and I'll always follow back ;P


	31. Let's try this again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, don't worry, the next one's halfway done, and it's some good stuff.

“Frisk, come on hun, we’re gonna be late!” Tori called through the open front door. She tapped the toe of the expensive leather shoes that pinched uncomfortably. She hated this, and she knew the younger mage agreed with the sentiment. The two were dressed very nicely, although a tad outdated. The long skirt and hose that Tori wore, accented with a cream sweater and flowery ascot screamed of the 50’s. It was a good match to Frisk’s outfit, which the child was seemingly having trouble with.

The younger mage shot out of the house like lightning, and Tori stumbled a bit trying to stay upright when the child crashed into her. Tori’s arms immediately went around the shivering shoulders. 

“Frisk… whats wrong?” Tori asked, she was baffled. Frisk had been perfectly fine, a little nervous but otherwise calm. “Are you worried? Everything will be fine hun, nothing will happen to you.”

“It’s… it’s not me….” Frisk mumbled, their voice coming out as a choked sob. “It’s you… that woman.. She.. she…” Tori’s eyes widened at the young mage’s ramblings. She pulled back and knelt down, tying the loose ends of the waist ribbon on Frisks dress as she thought. 

“Frisk… Did you… see?” She tried. Seers were not uncommon, but they were not often red SOULs. Her yes narrowed at the child, “Did you have a vision? You’re quite close to magical maturity.. Perhaps that is your gift…” She mused. 

“No… I mean Yes.” Frisk bit their lip, and Tori puzzled the strained expression on the child's face. “I… I saw… a lot of things…” 

“Tell me what you saw dear, what happened?” Tori insisted, “It’s important that I know what to expect.” 

Frisk hesitated, but relayed their view of events to Tori. The older mage took in this information and sighed. 

“Yes, but what happened while you were outside…” Tori frowned, “ It’s obvious that Mother found out… but how?” She was quiet a moment. “OH GOD.” She groaned, her nads covering her rapidly draining face. “Mother… SOULs… she’s gonna be able to tell who they are easily.” Tori stood, holding a hand out to the younger mage. 

“Lets go, we’ve wasted too much time as it is. Keep your eyes open, tell me if you see ANYTHING else, okay? If things go well, we’ll explore that talent later. Tori was suprised when instead of enthusiasm, she was met with a solemn nod. 

The two made their way at a brisk pace, neither bothering with the pinch and rub of uncomfortable shoes. Tori’s mind was racing. She would know… But… Maybe if that wasn’t the biggest reveal of the evening… Tori’s hand tightened around Frisk’s, but she barely noticed the child wince. She knew what she had to do. But it was going to cause one hell of a mess…. Or fix it. 

They made it to the skeleton Brothers home with no issue, and Tori walked in after giving a tentative knock. She found Sans sprawled in the living room, and the glare the smaller skeleton was giving Frisk had the older mage standing protectively in front of her charge. 

“ hey, kiddo, y’know what i hate?” Frisk didn’t respond, but Tori looked at the skeleton strangely.. It almost sounded like a set-up. 

“What do you hate, Sans” Tori asked, her voice hard.

“ i hate when windows 10 RESETs my computer...” He paused, “ it really puts me on edge.” 

Tori giggled a bit, but the sound died in her throat as the skeletons steely gaze never left Frisk. 

“Ohh… kay. Frisk, why don’t you go play out back until I call you….” Tori mumbled, and Frisk nodded and rushed out the back. 

“What’s your problem?!” Tori hissed, once Frisk was out of earshot. “That poor child is shaken up enough as it is. Why do you have this attitude.” Tori blinked as suddenly the lazy little skeleton was standing directly in front of her. The short heel on her shoes gave her an extra inch or so, but the aura exuding from the little guy had Tori trembling. 

He raised one hand and gently traced a line from the top of her forehead to the tip of her nose.

“ that’s for me to ‘nose’.” He flicked the tip of her nose and chuckled, his tone returning to its usual lighthearted drawl, “ and you to not.” And just like that, he was back on the couch, nice shoes propped up on the table and leaning back with a lazy smile. “ pap’s is in the kitchen. I figured it was im’pasta’ble, but he seems even more excited to cook than usual.” 

Tori grinned and turned to the kitchen, shrugging off his odd mood. She would have to ask Frisk later. It dawned on her just how much her little charge could be keeping from her. It surprised her when a dark feeling reared its head. 

How DARE Frisk keep things from her? She was only trying to keep them safe… Didn't they realize that in order to do that, in order to form a PLAN she needed all of the INFORMATION available. Perhaps Frisk needed to understand the GRAVITY of trying to keep things from….

No. She stopped that train of thought in its tracks. Those were mothers words, ringing through her skull, and they left a bad taste in her mouth. 

The mage smiled and cooed at the feast laid out in the kitchen at the table. Paps seemed very proud of his system, plates stacked neatly, table overflowing with spaghetti and bread and salads. The skeleton commended himself, and then the mage for teaching him so well. She giggled as he flopped around a noodle, tossing it to the wall to show off how it stuck, a sign the noodle was cooked to perfection. 

Tori snatched the noodle and tossed it in the trash when she heard the light knock come from the front door. She shivered, then ushered Paps into the living room. 

“Stay here. Please, let me introduce you. I’m going to… there’s been a change of plans. Just play along and if you dont understand whats going on or have a question… save it. It can be dealt with later.” And with that, the girl went to go open the front door. 

“Hello Mother!!” Tori stated as she threw open the door, “It’s so wonderful to see you, it’s been so long!” She may have placed a bit too much enthusiasm in her voice, because the lithe womans perfectly arched brows shot up at the exuberant greeting. After a moment though, her face settled and she swiftly dragged the girl in for a hug. 

“My Dear Victoria, it is so wonderful to see you as well. You are doing well I hope?” Tori nodded mutely, but with a small smile forced onto her face. Mother Cooed, “Thats wonderful darling. I have brought Deona with me, and your young sisters, perhaps your young charge can get used to being around kin her own age.” The woman stepped aside to allow Tori to greet Deona, which she did with enthusiasm, dragging the tall girl into a hug, and singing a happy greeting to her. Deona, ever the giant, picked the much shorter mage up and twirled her before setting her back down. 

“Woah, Sister calm down, haha, it is unbecoming to act as such.” Tori scolded, glancing at mothers slightly perturbed expression. Deona’s face fell, and Tori motioned her around back to go meet Frisk. The tall dark mage smiled and with a stuttered apology left with the children. Five young girls stared at Tori with longing in their eyes as they passed. Tori remained rooted to her spot, however. She could greet her old students later. 

Now was business time. 

“Right this way, Mother.” Tori motioned to the older woman, and led her into the living room. Papyrus jumped up immediately upon seeing the graceful figure enter, and swooped low into a flamboyant bow. 

“MISS LITTLE-TORI’S MOTHER, IT IS SO NICE TO MEET YOU!” He announced, and Tori didn't miss the twitch in the corner of Mothers smile. 

“Charmed, I truly am. Little-Tori you say? Truly a fitting title…” Mother mused, eyeing the short girl. “Victoria, you will introduce me to your new… friends.” 

Tori took a deep breath before inclining her head.

“Of course mother, but would it not be more of a comfort to you to be seated?” Tori sked, with a small gesture to the overstuffed armchair. “I have a bit of news, both neutral and, I hope, good.” 

Mother was intrigued, Tori could see it in her eye, and she nodded, seating herself with a graceful turn. She took the time to straighten out any wrinkles in her pure-white attire. Once she had made herself comfortable, Tori gestured to the two skeletons. 

“Mother, meet Papyrus, and Sans Gaster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my~
> 
> Come enjoy skeleton debauchery with me on Tumblr: thereasonyoucry47  
> Or Twooter: toritimestudio
> 
> Love u all


	32. Try again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second times the charm!
> 
> Oh wait...
> 
> Thats not how it goes....

You could cut through the tension in the air with a knife. The only sounds that permeated the room were the happy squeals and shouts of the kids playing in the backyard. Mothers eyes widened, her small frown not betraying more than slight displeasure at the statement. She stared at Tori for a long while before turning her eyes to the two skeletons. They both wore similar bewildered looks, but thank the gods they at least stayed silent. 

After a few tense minutes, eyes still trained on the skeleton brothers, Mother spoke.

“Explain this, NOW.” The words were commanding, and Tori felt a familiar heat tingling across her skin and over her SOUL. She swallowed, and gave a small, hesitant nod. 

“I am unsure of all the details myself, Mother. But as it stands, It seems the traitor was able to rip himself into pieces. His work on SOULs was… intense… but to rip apart your OWN…” Tori’s hand strayed to that spot just under her heart, feeling the pulse of magic that flowed through her marred SOUL. She couldn’t imagine someone taking that kind of pain on willingly. “It is beyond me why he was compelled to such an act.” She stated, her voice careful and steady.

“ well i bet it can get pretty ‘bonely’, y’know, trapped underground.” Sans stated wish a shrug. The look Tori gave was one of complete mortification. Mother seemed only shocked by the interruption. Her face slipped into a cool smile, as she really looked at the small skeleton. Tori was amazed that Sans seemed completely unperturbed by the woman's foreboding presence. The nervous look and slight sweat beading on the top of Papyrus’ skull as he watched the exchange was a far more appropriate response. 

To the Mage’s surprise, Mother laughed, a short, forced sound, but the attempt was noted. 

“Well, Mr... Gaster…” Mother started, “I am correct to assume that you are aware my daughter is a mage? I wouldn't put it past a skeleton. Normal monsters and humans are fairly idiotic, but you creatures are a testament to your race.” Tori was yet again taken back by the cool compliment. If Sans was, he hid it well, however, Papyrus’ face lit up at the words. The smaller skeleton nodded slowly.

“ don’t know much, but i could tell she had some form of magic. you mages are smelly.” his nasal bone seemed to wrinkle slightly at that, and Tori only watched the echange, wide eyed. 

“Yes, I’m sure you find her scent absolutely distasteful.” The words were dripped in sarcasm. “Well, There is a small issue here. As you may be aware, the Font clan were quite the enemy of my family. None were meant to make it underground. That family must serve penance for what they’ve done.” Her smile turned into a sneer. “Your… Father I suppose you could name him, was the catalyst of it all. I am afraid, that as such, you are not absolved the crimes of your family.” She stood, and Papyrus jumped up with her, Sans rising more slowly. Tori remained seated, and could feel the sweat begin to form on her brow. 

“Mother.” Tori spoke, it was soft, a gentle sound. Undemanding. 

“No.” Mother turned on the younger mage. “I know your reservations my dear, I will not allow that monster to sway you from beyond the grave.” Her eyes were hard, and the feeling in Tori’s chest tightened. 

“Mother… please… I have… good news…” She wheezed, seeming to gasp for air. When the brothers moved to grab her however, she shot them a deadly look, keeping them rooted to their spots. 

“..... Go on, my child. Let it never be said I did not let you speak.” Tori felt the pressure lighten, and she gasped a lungful of air. 

“I would like to offer myself to the family. I would like to… Use myself… to strengthen and secure the bond within our family.” She stated slowly. 

Mothers eyes widened, and all at once, the pressure that had been slowly building in the room dissipated, as magic no one had realized was even there drained away. 

“Victoria… My dear….” Mother began, stepping towards her and caressing her cheek with a loving smile. “Truly? You mean it?” Tori nodded, and allowed her eyes to stray to the taller of the skeleton monsters. 

Mother's eyes followed hers, and she looked at Papyrus for a long while with her cold, assessing gaze, before moving onto the smaller skeleton.

“I believe… that would be acceptable.” Mother smiled again, and Tori could hear the rattle of the shorter skeletons bones at the tone Mother used. It was a tone that promised malicious intent, and Tori knew all too well how bad that could be. “Very well. Within the year, I should hope?” She turned to Tori and she simply nodded. 

“Very well. Well, now that we have that nasty business out of the way, Dear Victoria, go set the children and Deona up with dinner. We shall eat at the table, I would not want the younger ones to ruin the first meal we share in ages.” Mother dismissed the mage with a nod, and Tori shuffled out, passing along one last glance that she hoped to be reassuring. The bewildered look on the skeletons faces told her it was unsuccessful. 

The moment she set foot outside she was bombarded with children. Sing-songy voices filled the air, and Tori responded in kind. 

“How are you, teacher?” 

“We miss you, sister!” 

“Clara took my pencil, the one with the ribbon.” 

“Lana kicked me two weeks ago!!”:

“When are you coming back!?” 

Tori laughed and shushed them all, noticing Frisk standing rather out of place, looking at Tori with an odd expression, their hands bunched in their skirts. Once Tori broke free of the crowd of children, urging them to speak in the common tongue for the guests sake, Frisk beelined for the older mage and buried their face in her chest. 

“It was okay… you're okay.” Frisk whispered. 

“It’s okay, it all went fine…” Tori mused, removing the girls simple hat to fix a few strands of stray hair. “How are you liking my Children? I’ve raised this whole lot myself.” Tori giggled, and Frisk returned a halfhearted smile. 

“They're cool, a lot of fun. Did you know Sheila can do the Airbender thing? The Air-Scooter? She said she’d show me if we ever….. Visited….” Frisk trailed off at the hard look on Tori’s face, but the Mage said nothing. She simply smiled once more and motioned Frisak to rejoin the other kids. They happily left after a little coaxing. And Deona helped Tori dish up and carry plates to the patio table outside. 

They exchanged little words. Deona was still healing from her seal, and her throat was rough, talking hurt. Mother never cared, and demanded, of course, Deona speak normally, but Tori just smiled and allowed the green-SOULed mage’s voice to ring through the magic she extended. Deona had been Tori’s first charge, and like Tori, Deona had learned a hard lesson.

When the Magelets were all eating peacefully, with Frisk telling a dashing tale of their excursion through the underground, and dodging Paps once dodgy spaghetti, Tori returned inside. She did not fail to see, however, the fair-haired magelet hanging on Frisks every word and gazing at them like they were a beacon of light in a dark cave. The older mage was unsure if she should be joyed at the familiar expression, or worried. 

Tori hoped, after this all was done, Mother would have a new plaything, and Frisk could be free to live their life. The monsters of Ebbott would be able to stay calm, peaceful. Just keep Mother distracted. Distracted and happy. 

That proved to be an easy task through dinner. Mother was surprisingly joyful, and after having Tori test the first bite of every food, a gesture she explained was a habit, not an insult, she even asked the younger mage to sing for her. 

“Darling, it has been so long since i’ve heard your voice arise in the chorus of your Sisters. Allow me this indulgence.” Tori flushed red and looked at the skeleton-brothers. Sure, they liked to Karaoke, and pay singing games, but that wasn’t the same. She didn’t have to sound… good…

“Of course, Mother.” Was, of course, the only response. 

Tori sighed and scooted her chair away from the table. She moved to stand a ways back and to the side, in such a way that her voice would carry evenly. 

“Do you have any requests?” She asked, But Mother shook her head. Tori nodded, “Then, for you mother, an ode to your reign.” She ignored the looks she was receiving from her skeleton friends as she hummed a bit to warm up. 

With a subtle glance to Mother, The mage allowed her sweet honey magic to fill the air, the soft clouds sleeping with a melancholic feeling.

“The stars are very beautiful above the palace walls  
They shine with equal splendor still above far humbler halls  
I watch them from my window, but their bright, entrancing glow  
Reminds me of the freedom I gave up so long ago….” 

Her voice droned through the room, spreading to almost encompass the place as a soft memory of a Melody began to play behind her words. Mother hummed along happily as she ate, but the skeletons were entranced by the whole spectacle. Tori bit back the urge to smirk, they had probably never seen a true MAGIC show either. For all their being, they didn't seem to use magic to the extent it could be. 

“The royal circlet of bright gold rests lightly on my brow  
I once thought only of the rights this circlet would endow  
But once I took the crown to which I had been schooled and bred  
I found it heavy on the heart, though light upon the head…”

Tori closed her eyes as she sang, possibly a tad too deeply. No one seemed to notice, however, as she waved her hand and a small sea of toy-like soldiers, amber colored and hovering at attention before her. The figures were wispy, she never was good at solidifying magic. 

“Although I am the head of state, in truth I am the least  
The true Queen knows her people fed, before she sits to feast  
The good Queen knows her people safe, before she takes her rest  
Thinks twice and thrice and yet again, before she makes request…”

The little whispy soldiers started a slow march, in time to the music wafting through the air. Mother had finished her meal, and was watching cooly, a small smile playing on her face. Tori felt herself begin to relax. This was fine, everything was fine. 

 

“For they are all my children, all that I swore to defend  
It is my duty to become both Queen and trusted friend—  
And of my children high and low, from beggar to above  
The dearest are my Heralds, who return my care with love…”

Tori bowed low and waved a hand over the little figures, a few sprang foreward to Dance around Mother, and the woman reached out to grab one, relishing in the little squeak and rush of warm feeling that washed over her as the younger mages magic seeped into her palm. Noticing this, Papyrus let out a soft gasp of alarm, silenced by a quick pat form his brother on the shocked skeletons back. 

“The dearest are my Heralds, swift to spring to my command  
Who give me aid and fellowship, who always understand  
That land and people first have needs that I may not deny—  
So I must send my dearest friends to danger—and to die…”

With this, the little figures marched forward more quickly, met by opposing figures, crafted of the same wispy magic. The small battle raged, and Tori watched with sad eyes, while Mother smiled at the spectacle. 

“A friend, a love, a child—it matters not. I know indeed  
That I must sacrifice them all if there should be the need  
They know, and they forgive me—doing more than I require  
With willing minds and loving hearts go straight to grasp the fire...”

With a lowered head, and lowered voice, she continued, paying no mind to the gathered eyes around the corner of the doorway. Lured by her soft voice, the magelets had all gathered, taking a note from Frisk’s book, it seemed, eavesdropping. 

“These tears that burn my eyes are all the tears the Queen can't shed  
The tears I weep in silence as I mourn my Heralds dead  
O Gods that dwell beyond the stars, if you can hear my cry—  
And if you have compassion—let me send no more to die!”

She finished with a burst of emotion, sending out the remaining whisps to dance around everyone, luring out the children in the hallway to chase and grab at them. All the magelets smashed theirs immediately, with smiles and squeals of glee. 

Frisk however, as well as Papyrus, who had caught two as Sans was simply leaning back watching the whole exchange through half-closed sockets, held theirs with a strange awe. Topri knew they could feel the tingle of the warm hope she had filled the magic wisps with. She smiled at them reassuringly, as they looked distraught after a moment, realizing they were the only ones holding the remaining glow. 

All eyes turned to the nervous duo, and Tori raised her hands, mocking a squishing morion by clapping them together. Still unsure, Papyrus was the first to do so, squeezing one in his fist. There was a small squeal, as it popped out of existence and Tori could see the skeleton flinch, but relax as the pure emotion ran through him. He immediately smushed the other against Sans’s skull, earning another squeak, and an oddly endearing shiver of pleasure from the shorter bones. 

Frisk, however, was unable to smash it. They looked at the wispy figure before stroking it gently with a finger. 

“I.. I cant.” They stammered, then straightened up when they noticed the worried gaze from their mentor. “I mean,” Frisk cleared their throat, “I am sorry, Teacher, I am unable to enjoy your blessing. I cannot bring myself to harm the fellow.” 

“Frisk it’s--”

“Child.” Mother arose, silencing Tori’s sentence in her throat. “It is only magic. It has no sentiance. It is hope, given form, and a gift to you. It is quite rude to waste.” 

There was silence, you could almost hear a pin-drop. The other magelets looked worriedly between themselves, as Deona came around the corner carrying empty plates. It was almost comical, the way she froze and then retreated, seeing the tension in the room. But there was no place for laughter, as Mother knelt down next to Frisk, putting her tall frame almost at eye level with the child. Slowly, she used her hands to wrap Frisks own, cupping the whisp like a baby bird before squeezing, a shrill cry proceeding the rush of warm emotion. Even through the hope, Frisks face looked horrified.

“It is alright child, do not fret.” Mothers soft voice cooed, and Tori didn't like the way her fingertips dragged down the magelets face in an attempt at a soothing caress. “You are quite a pretty one, little mage.” Her hand cupped Frisks face. “Are you afraid of me, Child? It is not an unwarranted response.” The woman tipped her head to the side, a quizzical look crossing her smooth features. “Although it is not often a red SOUL shows such cowardice. I would expect as such from a petty green SOUL…” She trailed off as her eyes searched downward. Tori knew what she was looking for. 

“Such a deep, red SOUL…” The woman whispered, her fingers running from their spot on Frisks face down to stab at the centre of their chest, directly over the SOUL. “No.” Mothers eyes widened. “No….no…” Her voice trailed off into a whisper. 

At the first ‘no’ the other magelets had gasped and stood back, pressing themselves against the walls as if to hide. Papyrus jumped up and Sans appeared behind Frisk, his skeletal hands never grabbed the child, instead grabbing empty air as a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, pinning him in place even as Mother sent out a tendril of magic to wrap the poor monsters SOUL. She did not sear it, simply held it in place, keeping him stationary, and making Deonas job holding him down much easier. 

Frisk moved to step back, but Mother simply smiled as she pulled her hand back to reveal a bright glowing red SOUL. It was beautiful, crisp Red running into almost a deep red-magenta, and Tori recognized it immediately. 

“You knew.” Mothers tone was flat. Her hands hovered around the accumulation of Frisks being as she turned towards the older mage. “You’ve been hiding this from me? My own blood? I… I cannot…. You wanted to keep her from me. YOU JEALOUS WITCH!” Mothers voice rose, the soft tones becoming terrifying. Tori felt the white hot sear of her seal, and dropped to her knees. However, through the pain, she felt no blood. Her skin stayed intact as Mother huffed, glancing between the SOUL and Tori. 

 

“Get her out. Now. She’s been trapped in this vessel. GET HER OUT BEFORE I RIP THIS FLESHLING APART.” 

“Y-yes Mother.” Tori forced out, she felt the pain lessen as she watched the older woman release the SOUL and step back, clutching a hand to her own chest. Tori could feel the magic roiling, and there was a buzz in the back of her mind, reminding her in vivid detail the look of the skeleton brothers, all tied up in Mothers magic. She looked to her ward, who was staring, wide eyed and terrified. 

Tori had never wanted frisk to look at her that way, with that terrified and betrayed expression. It almost broke her heart as she advanced towards the child. 

Almost.

Louder, there was another force urging her forward. Chara… could it be? Mother thought she knew.. HA. The thought was laughable. If Tori had known…. No one would have ever seen the two of them again. As she reached out, and Frisk flinched away, she cooed reassurances. 

For the first time, Tori reached her magic forward, and flooded Frisks mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me in Skeleton shenaneganery~
> 
> Tumblr: thereasonyoucry47
> 
> Twooter: thereasonyoucri


End file.
